LOCALES
by Isakaru
Summary: -porke no tratas a Sakura-chan?/-hmp, esto sera divertido-./-TEMEEEE!LLAMA A UNA AMBULANCIAA!-.grito observando el accidente... de una peliazul./-Em..florecita.-dijo Lee...-oh! perdon, el es...-Soy Kankuro,su novio...S&S-N&H-N&T-S
1. Empezando

_HOLAAAAA!!! como estan?? espero ke super uper bien, bueno ps ando aki publocando una historia ke la tengo en otra pagina de fics, no sa salido asi ke digan: ufff, es la mejor -historiaa!!" pero por algo se empieza no jejeje, es algo loca ya ke contiene un pokito de mi vida, pero kise hacerla como me gustaria ke fuera..._

_se podria decir ke soy primerisa, y eske la 1ra eke publike salio muy bien!! pero ps por algunos problemitas la tuve ke cancelar, pero aki ando con otra... espero ke les agrade..._

_y como dicen todos:_

_Naruto no me pertenece y bla bla bla... ya se saben el resto n_n_

_ayyi vaa!!_

* * *

-presente!!!-. decia una chica pelirrosa en clase de matematicas, su Nombre?? Ya se lo saben, Haruno Sakura, ella iba cursando el 3er año de secundaria, era una chica inteligente, tenía un promedio de 9 y algo, nunca bajaba. Su físico?? No era una chica fea, pero tampoco era una chica hermosa, no era de esas chicas superficiales, de las cuales había muchas. Ella usaba unos lentes sin armazón, eran unos modernos. No era una chica delgada, pero tampoco era gorda, se podría decir que promedio, pero ella siempre se consideraba gorda, ya que desde pequeña siempre fue una niña gordita, por decir algo. Su cabello lo llevaba ya casi hasta su cintura, era de un color extrañamente rosa, loco no??, pero asi era. No lo tenía cuidado ya que siempre batallo con él, pero tampoco lo tenía horrible, era una chica que no resaltaba de las demás, una normal.

-pre… otra chica del mismo salón de esta, se nombre, Hiyyuga Hinata. Tambien una chica de tipo de Sakura, ya que ellas eran amigas desde que entraron a la secundaria. Su físico, chica linda, cuerpo promedio, no era fea, no era hermosa, era linda, unos hermosos ojos aperlados, cabello negro azulado, chica sencilla, amigas sencillas. Tambien con un promedio al que debe tenerse respeto.

Y así el profesor continuo pasando lista hasta que concluyo, y así empezó dando la clase de matemáticas, el cual el tema era geometría, el tema favorito de estas chicas, amaban el geometría y mas porque incluía algebra, lo amaban.

Mientras que en un pequeño hospital…

-espero que tengas buenas ventas-. Dijo una señora llamada Mikoto Uchiha, era una mujer realmente hermosa, cabello negro azulado, unos ojos negros profundos y hermosos, su piel blanquecina como una muñeca de porcelana.

-si no te preocupes, tiene que salir algo de allí no??, jeje, para eso la rente-. Decía una señora rubia, el cual se encontraba en su pequeño despacho, su nombre,Tsunade, medica especialista (pero no se de que jeje), ella no trabajaba en un hospital general, al contrario, ella rentaba un local el cual ella lo transformo en un pequeño hospital en ayuda a la comunidad.

Pero en ese momento en su despacho, ella estaba sentada en su silla, mientras que la otra señora Uchiha al frente de ella.

Tsunade desde hace tiempo quiso tener su propio hospital, y el cual ya lo había cumplido, pero ahora ya tenía un sueno mas, quería tener su propia farmacia para sus clientes, y tal parece que ya lo había cumplido, ya que el local de alado ya se había desocupado, y ahora, a transformarlo.

-sí, tienes razón Tsunade-sama, espero que le vaya muy bien, me alegra que usted ayude mucho a la gente de por aquí-. Decía Mikoto con una linda sonrisa.

-no es por nada, además usted también ayuda a los alumnos con su local, eso es lo bueno-.

-si, me gusta mucho eso de todo referido a la escuela, espero que le vaya muy bien, me retiro Tsunade-sama, ya que tengo que ir a comprar algunas cosas que me hacen falta-.

-si no se preocupe, vaya con cuidado, y aquí estaré cuidando de sus locales-. Dijo con una sonrisa.

-muchas gracias, y trato cerrado-. Y así concluyeron estrechando sus manos, para que así, los locales queden en manos de la doctora Tsunade.

Mientras que en la secundaria llamada "Secundaria de la Hoja"( que buen nombre no?), ya sonaba el timbre de la salida para que así, todos los alumnos se retiraran a sus casas.

-bien alumnos, quiero que para mañana traigan hojas milimétricas, ya se pueden retirar-. Dijo un profesor con el nombre de Iruka, el profesor de matemáticas, quien vestía un jean y una camisa blanca.

-hai!!-. Contestaron todos al unísono.

-oye Hinata, me acompañas a la papelería?-. Pregunto la pelirrosa a su amiga ojiperla.

-Hai Sakura-san-. Respondió con una linda sonrisa, guardando sus cosas para que así se retiraran a sus casas, mientras que ellas partían a la dichosa papelería.

-hey, Sakura, escuche que vas a la papelería no?-. pregunto una chica rubia, el cual tenía el nombre de Ino Yamanaka. Era unas de las enemigas de Sakura, ya que siempre las molestaba con cualquier cosa, hasta que un dia la dicha rubia la molestaba solo por no ser como ella, una hermosa chica con unas curvas envidiables, el cual la rubia las poseía, pero no solo eso, un cerebro que poco usaba.

-si Ino, iré a la papelería, algún problema??-. Pregunto con un eje de molestia en su voz por quien la había hablado.

-no, solo cuidado con lo que ves, cuida de tu mirada-. Y así la chica rubia se largo de ese salón.

-que me querrá decir esa rubia oxidada-. Se preguntaba Sakura.

-no le hagas caso Sakura-san, solo lo hace por molestarte-. Dijo su amiga peliazul observando a su amiga detalladamente.

-si, tienes razón Hinata, mejor vámonos que se nos va hacer tarde-.

-hai!-. y desaparecieron del salón dirigiéndose a la dichosa papelería.

En una preparatoria, lejos de dicha secundaria, se encontraban una castaña y una chica rubia sentadas en una banca de la escuela, ya que tenían hora libre.

-aaa que bien que no nos dieron algebra, la odio-. Decía la chica rubia el cual tenía el nombre de Sabaku no Temari. Una chica linda, pero con un gran temperamento, ya que la mayoría de las veces era bipolar, pero era una agradable persona, tenía un hermoso cuerpo, no resaltaba de las demás, pero sí que era linda. Tenía 2 hermanos, los cuales uno estudiaba en su misma prepa, y otro aun estaba por entrar en la prepa, estaba en 3ro de secundaria.

-bueno, ps si está bien , porque no hice la tarea jeje-. decía la castaña el cual recibía el nombre de Tenten, era una chica atlética, jugaba en el equipo de basquetbol de la preparatoria. Era una chica linda, era sencilla y se vestía con lo que encontraba y ya. Linda, deportista, sencilla, carismática, que mas podrían pedir?, ella era una chica algo madura para su edad, ningún chico le gustaba, ella decía "para que saber que alguien te gusta, si ni siquiera tu le vas a gustar", ese era su lema.

- y eso que no hiciste la tarea Tenten?, tu siempre las haces-. Dijo la rubia Temari observando a su amiga interesada.

-ps simplemente me dio flojera jeje-. dijo la chica un poco nerviosa rascándose la cabeza.

-si Tenten, claro-. Dijo su amiga observándola como diciendo "ni tú misma te la crees".

En una papelería cerca de dicha la secundaria de las dichosas amigas.

-vamos Hinata, que ya tengo hambre y quiero llegar a mi casa!-. decía la pelirrosa observando a su amiga que se quedaba algunos pasos atrás de ella.

-ee…etoo, tenemos que entrar a la pa…papelería??-. Preguntaba la chica un poco nerviosa con solo pensar en entrar a la paleleria.

-mmm, ps nimodo que vengas las hojas con nosotras verdad Hinata?? Jaja, vente, vamos!-. la agarro de la mano y se la llevo a la fuerza.

En la papelería con el nombre Uchiha…

-oye tia, la doctora Tsunade ya rento el local de acá alado?? un chico rubio preguntaba a su tia, la cual se llamaba Mikoto, y el chico se llamaba Naruto Uzumaky, si, Naruto Uzumaky era el sobrino de Mikoto Uchiha, y porque tienen apellidos diferentes?. Mikoto se caso con un hombre llamado Fugaku Uchiha, el cual cambio el apellido de Mikoto, ya que dicha mujer era hermana de Naruto, quien se llamaba Kushina, y ella murió cuando tuvo a Naruto, y este nada mas tenía a su padre, Minato Uzumaky.

-si Naruto, ya lo rento, desde hace mucho que quería ese local-. Contesto su tía con una agradable sonrisa, mientras envolvía un regalo de sepa quién.

-a que bien, ya era hora'ttebayoo-. Dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

-Hinataa!! Ven ya!!! Exageras!!-. decía Sakura ya afuera del local.

-ee..eto ya voy-. Decía la chica, mientras que ya alcanzaba a su amiga y asi entraron a la papelería.

-buenas tardes !! En que les puedo ayudar'tebayoo!!-. Pregunto el chico rubio mientras observaba a sus nuevos clientes.

-hola, me podrías dar hojas milimétricas por favor?-dijo la pelirrosa con una linda sonrisa.

-ya taa!!, ahorita te las doy'ttebayoo!!-. y el rubio se dedico a buscar lo que la chica le pidió.

-aquí esta!!! Te puedo ayudar en algo'tebayo??!!-. dijo el chico entregando las dichosas hojas, pero después observo que había otra persona en el local, y pregunto.

-Hinata!!, te están hablando!! Sakura observando a su amiga que solo se dedicaba a observar el piso, lo más interesante según ella.

-yoo, ee…etoo, nn…no, arigatoo-. Dijo la chica peliazul nerviosa y sonrojada, jugando con sus dedos.

-bueno ps, aquí está el dinero, te quedas con el cambio ok?, nos vemos, gracias!-. Y así las chicas se fueron, pero una más nerviosa que nada.

-oye Naruto, tú conoces a esa chica de cabello negro azulado?-. dijo la mujer , quien era su tia, que solo se dedico a observar la pequeña escena.

-yoo!!??, si nunca la he visto' ttebayo!!-. Dijo el chico algo exaltado.

-Ho bueno-. Y así siguió con su labor.

-porque lo preguntas tia??-. Pregunto el chico observándola interesadamente.

-Yoo?? No, por nada Naruto, ándale, ayúdame acomodar las cosas de allá atrás porfavor-. Dijo su tía con una agradable sonrisa.

-hai!!-. y el chico se fue a la bodega de atrás acomodar las cosas desordenadas de dicho lugar.

En un colegio de los más caros, se encontraban la mayoría de los alumnos acomodando sus cosas, para poder retirarse después de un laborioso día de clases.

-hey Sasuke!!, la zorr… digo digo, Karin te busca en la salida, haber que quiere esa jaja-. Dijo un chico con unos dientes extrañamente afilados, con una cabellera gris, con algunos reflejos azules, con un cuerpo muy atlético, quien es muy simpático, excepto uno que otro no le caía bien, quien tenía el nombre de Suiguetsu, el chico con quien Sasuke nada mas hablaba de vez en cuando.

-hmp-. Y el chico salió del salón sin siquiera haberle contestado alguna palabra que no fuese su tan "agradable" respuesta de siempre.

-jaja, por lo menos me hubieras dicho algo maldito-. Y así el chico también salió del salón a tomar el rumbo que el chico con cabellera negra tomo, para poder irse a su casa, como todos los chicos de allí lo hacían.

En la puerta de salida del colegio…

-haii! Gracias por venir Sasuke-kun, es que te quería preguntar si me podrías llevar a mi casa-. Djio la chica agarrando el brazo del chico enganchándolo con él, quien apenas acababa de llegar.

-porque quieres que te lleve a tu casa Karin?-. Pregunto el chico con un tono frio mientras que se desasía del agarre de la chica pelirroja.

-haii Sasuke-kun que malo eres-. Dijo la chica algo molesta por el ya no brazo que tenia enganchado con el de ella.- es que no tengo nadie quien me lleve, y pues mis papas no están en la ciudad, si me llevas?- dijo la chica quien con la mirada le suplicaba.

-hmp-. Contesto el chico mientras que se dirigía a su carro volvo clásico negro.

-gracias Sasuke-kun!!-. grito la chica mientras que iba corriendo tras de él para alcanzarlo.

Y ya todos en la escuela sabían que Karin quería andar con Sasuke, pero este chico no la notaba, no le hacía caso, y nada más le seguía el rollo que ella misma traía. Sasuke era un chico con pocas palabras en su vocabulario, no tenía muchos amigos, pero si un gran club de fans, quien es dirigido por Karin (típico no?XD), y nada mas el chico con la extraña dentadura era quien le hablaba, pero según él, era solo un chico que solo se lo pasaba molestando.

En una esquina de alguna parte, cerca de una secundaria…

-y oye Hinata, porque te pusiste nerviosa?? no me digas que el chico rubio te gusta!!!!-. dijo la ojiverde con un toque de burla, pero a la vez sorprendida por su amiga, ya que era súper tímida, y según ella, nunca se había enterado que alguna vez Hinata a alguien le haya gustado.

-cla…claro que no Sakura-san!!-. Dijo casi en un grito la chica de los ojos aperlados, sorprendida de la afirmación de su amiga.

-si, como digas Hinata, bueno, te dejo porque ya tengo hambre jeje, nos vemos mañana en la escuela ok? bye Hinata!-. y así la ojiverde se fue despidiéndose con un beso en el cachete de su amiga.

-bye Sakura-san-.y partió camino contrario de su amiga, para que partieran a su dulce hogar.

La chica dueña de los ojos jade se tomo camino a su casa, pero en el camino se encontró con alguien que no esperaba encontrar.

-oyee Sai!!-. le grito la chica a su compañero de salón quien iba algunos metros adelante del él.

-aaa, hola Sakura!-. Contesto el chico parándose con una de sus típicas sonrisas. Sai era un chico con cabello negro, una piel sumamente blanca, pero sin exagerar, era un chico sin muchas palabras, pero es un chico muy amable. Siempre sonreía a cualquier persona, no importaba la situación, pero uno sabia cual era una verdadera sonrisa sincera. El también tenía un promedio bueno en la escuela.

-porque hasta ahorita te vas a tu casa?-. Pregunto la pelirrosa, mientras que ya tomaban paso para ir a sus respectivas casas.

-no por nada, y tú?- pregunto el chico blanco observándola con una de sus sonrisas.

-es que Hinata y yo fuimos a la papelería jeje-. Contesto la chica.

-a que bien, bueno Sakura, aquí me voy yo, mi casa está por allá-. Apunto un callejón donde pasaba para irse a su casa.

-aa ok!! Entonces nos vemos mañana en la escuela, nos vemos!!-. al momento de despedirse , Sakura iba a tomar de nuevo su rumbo pero…

-oye Sakura!!-. la chica lo observo detenidamente, mientras que el chico tenía un leve sonrojo en su rostro blanquecino.

-si? Que pasa?-. Pregunto la dueña de los cabellos rosados un poco interesada.

-yo… me preguntaba si, aceptarías salir conmigo al cine algún día-. Dijo el chico con una mirada seria observándola, pero su sonrojo no desaparecía.

-yo?, eee…eto, claro porque no?, pero por el momento no puedo por la escuela, ya sabes jeje-. Contesto Sakura un poco nerviosa con un leve sonrojo.

-de acuerdo, tú me dices que día, de acuerdo?-. Dijo el chico, esta vez con una sonrisa sincera, que Sakura noto.

-ee..eto claro!!, yo te aviso!, bueno me voy, cuídate y nos vemos mañana!-. y la chica salió a tomar de nuevo su camino, pero sonrojada y nerviosa

-de acuerdo Sakura, yo esperare-. Susurro Sai observando como la causa de su sonrojo se iba, y así partió con la misma razón de la oji-jade, su casa.

-(no puedo creerlo, Sai me invito al cine? Aaa!! Que hare!!)-. Pensaba Sakura nerviosa, ya que ningún chico la había invitado al cine, iba con sus amigas, pero con un chico nunca!!, si que estaba nerviosa, y así seguía caminado a su casa.

En una preparatoria…

-bien alumnos ya se pueden retirar, señorita Temari, se podría quedar por favor?-. Decía una maestra quien tenía el nombre Kurenai, era realmente una hermosa maestra, quien daba la clase de expresión oral y escrita (es unas de las materias que tengo jeje XD).

-mmm, si claro profe-. Dijo la chica rubia quien guardaba sus útiles a su respectiva mochila.

-te espero afuera Temari-. dijo su amiga castaña, Tenten.

-hai-. Contesto, mientras que el salón quedaba desolado para la mirada de las dos chicas, únicas en el salón, la maestra empezó hablar.

-mira Temari, eres una de las mejores alumnas respecto a esta materia, y te quería pedir si podrías participar en una competencia de esta materia-. Dijo su maestra directamente.

-quiere que yo participe profesora?-. Pregunto la chica todavía sin poder creerlo.

-si Temari, es que eres una de las mejores alumnas, ya que piensas o escribes de una forma que me agrada, y quería saber si estabas de acuerdo-.

-de…de acuerdo profe, y de que trata en concurso? interesada la alumna.

-pues la verdad nose específicamente, pero tengo entendido que darán algun cuestionario y un cuento o un texto informativo, algo asi, la verdad nose, entonces si quieres participar?-. pregunto su profesora.

-si profe, creo que va a estar fácil-. Decía con un toque de superiosidad en su voz.

-muchas gracias Temari, después te dire todo lo relacionado con esto, solo te dire que son 2 personas de esta escuela para que la vayan a representar ok?-. decía la profesora Kurenai.

-va haber otra persona?, bueno,esta bien-.

-gracias Temari, ya te puedes retirar, después te aviso ok?-.

-si profe, hasta mañana-. Y asi salió del salón un tanto sorprendida y ala ves alagada por lo que le dijo su profesora.

-y bien, que te dijo la sensei Temari??-. Pregunto su amiga Tenten quien se encontraba afuera del salón esperándola para poder retirarse.

-mm nada, solamente me dijo que era una de las mejores alumnas-. Dijo cerrando los ojos con un aire superior.

-jajaja, andalee, dime que te dijo!!-. decía la castana burlándose de su amiga.

-es en serioo!! Además me dijo que iba a participar en un concurso-.

-tuuuuuuuuuu?????????jajajaja, si Temari, claro-. Se seguía burlando

-es la verdad!!, pero todavía no me dice nada referido a eso-.

-bueno, pues haber como te va, bueno, nos vemos después, haber que show con tu concurso jaja, cuidate!!-. Decía ya en la puerta de la salida de la preparatoria, para poder partir a caminos diferentes.

-bye Tenten!-. y así las chicas tomaron rumbo diferente para descansar después de su dia de clases.

En un departamento, de un edificio, acababa de llegar una chica de cabellos de color rosa.

-mama!! Ya llegue!! Sakura dejando su mochila en el sillón de la sala para después ir con su mama, que se encontraba en la cocina.

-hola Sakura, como te fue??-. Decía su mama, una persona muy humilde. Tenía un bello cuerpo, unos ojos verdes hermosos como los de su hija, su cabello de color rubio oscuro, Sakura era hija única, y solo vivía con su mama y su papa, quien el al momento, se hayaba trabajando.

-bien mama-. Dijo y se fue corriendo a su cuarto.

-oye Sakura, que no vas a comer!?-. le decía desde la cocina a su hija.

-si mama, deja cambiarme!!-. grito Sakura para cambiarse, que consistía en un jean, y una blusa de color morada, y asi se fue a la cocina para comer lo que su madre le había preparado, para después dedicarse a sus tareas del dia de hoy.

En una casa de dos pisos, con un jardín hermoso, acababa de llegar una chica peliazul…

-padre, ya llegue-. Decia Hinata quien acababa de llegar de la escuela.

-y como te fue a la escuela Hinata?-. pregunto su padre con nombre de Hiashi Hyyuga, era un padre frio, pero si amaba a su hija, claro, a su manera, pero la amaba.

-y Neji-sama ya llego??-. pregunto la chica observando su casa disimuladamente.

-no, hablo por teléfono y dijo que se quedaría a practicar en la escuela-. Dijo su padre.

-entiendo padre, me retiro-. Hizo una reverencia y tomo camino para su cuarto.

-no piensas comer Hinata?-. pregunto Hiashi observándola desde las escaleras, mientras que ella subia hacia su cuarto, como ella lo dijo.

-ahorita que me cambia padre, enseguida bajo-. Y así se dirigió a su cuarto para cambiarse y después ir a comer, ya que a su padre no le agradaba que lo desobedecieran. Después de comer, se fue a encerrar a su cuarto, ya que a Hinata no era muy sociable que digamos, y se dedidco a sus tareas.

* * *

_y ke tal?? aburridin?? creo ke si n_nU..._

_pero ya saben, se acepta de todo, si ven algo malo o algo por el estilo, no duden en consultarmelo ok??_

_ya saben, soy casi primeria jojojo (nada ke ver u_u')_

_muxas gracias por darle una pasada jeje..._

_cuidense muxio y besotes!!!! _

**MERECE UN COMENT SIIIIIIIIIIII????????? n_n'**


	2. capi 2!

_holaa!! como estan!!?? espeor ke anden super bien!, antes ke nada aki ando con la conti, y gomene si se vio un error en el capi anterior, aunke creo ke fueron varios jeje, y ake no tengo nada ke hacer, aki esta jeje ^)^, las parejitas se desarrollaran un poco mas adelante y se aran algunos enredos amorosos ke mas adelante se daran cuenta, mas vale avisarlos no?? jeje..._

_ya no los entretengo mas, _

_**alli vaa!!!!!...**_

* * *

-pásamela, pásamela Lee!!!!!!!!-. Gritaba un chico castaño que se encontraba jugando en escuela preparatoria, jugaba futbol. Estaba corriendo hacia la portería.

-hay te va Neji!!!!-. y asi el chico se la aventó, quien tenía el nombre de Rock Lee, quien tenia un extraño corte de honguito unas cejas demasiado "pobladas" y unos lindos ojos redondos y al Igual como el castaño, jugaba futbol, y se encontraban jugando contra otra escuela en la cancha de atrás junto con otros compañeros

Neji alcanzo la pelota mientras que los del equipo contrario trataban de quitársela, se la llevaba, se la llevaba y…

-GOOOOOOOOOOOLLL!!!!!!!!!!-. Se "alcanzo" a escuchar por parte de los espectadores, y algunas chicas quienes apoyaban al castaño.

-nejiii!! Fue estupendo, traías la llama de la juventud ardiendoo!!!-. decía su amigo Lee quien iba corriendo hacia su compañero de equipo, al igual que sus otros compañeros para felicitarlo.

Y se alcanzo escuchar el sonido del árbitro, quien anuncio que el juego había terminado, y el marcador quedaba 2-0, a favor del equipo de Neji, quien era el capitán del equipo.

-Neji!!!, tu llama de la juventud estuvo genial!!!!-. Decía su entrenador quien iba corriendo hacia su alumno, quien se encontraba bebiendo un bote agua.

-hmp, estuvo fácil el partido-. Decía el chico bebiendo la dichosa agua.

-vayaa!! Justo al último minuto!!-. Decía su profesor llamado Maito Gai, con lagrimas tipo cascaditas en su rostro, con una gran sonrisa.

-permiso sensei, me voy-. Decía Neji agarrando su mochila para partir.

-espera Neji-kun, vamos a ir comer, no quieres venir?-pregunto su Gai-sensei.

-no gracias, estoy cansado, me voy a mi casa-. Y así partió el chico pero alguien interrumpió su camino.

-jugaste estupendo Neji-kun, no quieres ir a celebrar con nosotras?-. Decía una chica rubia con el cabello suelto, quien según él , era quien dirigía su dichoso club de fans, recordaba que tenía un nombre y es "Tatsky" y tras de ella se encontraba un montón de admiradoras del chico mirándolo con grandes corazones en sus ojos.

-no, gracias, permiso-. Decía el chico castaño con una voz indiferente, pero no lograba pasar ya que estaba rodeado de esas chicas.

-vamos Neji-kun, no quieres que te demos suave masaje?-. dijo la misma rubia encontrándose atrás del chico, empezando a dar un ligero masaje.

-que no!, pemiso!!-. Dijo enojado y desesperado Neji, quien se abría paso de" la bola de chicas huecas", como decía él. Y asi se largo de ese lugar, dejando a las chicas con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-NEJII!! -. grito la chica.- porque nunca me hace caso??-. se preguntaba la chica rubia.

*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*Y*

-hey Shikamaru!!! Acompáñame a la tienda de la esquina, se me antojo una cerveza-. Decía un castaño apenas acabando su última clase del día. Su nombre? Sabaku No Kankuro, un chico lindo, pero a la vez picaron(XD), estaba en 2do ano de la preparatoria. Cabello castaño despeinado, con unos lindos ojitos, cuerpo atlético, no practicaba algun deporte, pero si era bueno en algunos.

Le gritaba a su amigo Shikamaru, que se encontraba por salir de la escuela.

-que flojera, porque yo?-. Respondió Shikamaru. Un chico con cabello negro ajustado en una coleta alta. Un cuerpo que debería tenerse envidia. Las personas que lo conocían siempre decía que era un chico muy flojo,pero si que era inteligente, tenía un buen promedio, que pocos sabían y si reprobaba alguna materia, su examen extraordinario lo pasaba con 10. A este chico debería de tenerse respeto.

-pues porque eres al único que veo por aquí, y no me digas que no tomas Shikamaru, porque ni tú te la crees-. Dijo su amigo el castaño ya alcanzándolo.

-vale vale, que problemático eres-. Decía ya caminando a la famosa "tienda de la esquina".

-jaja, pa' que veas que soy tu compa, esta vez te la picho, que dices "Míster problemático"-. Dijo con unas pequeñas risas que se alcanzaban a escuchar.

-vale, pues vamos viejo-. Contesto un poco molesto pero a la vez con su típica vos, con sus brazos cruzados detrás de su nuca.

-ese es mi amigo!-. Y así los chicos partieron a comprar su famosa cerveza, quien el castaño era quien las iba a comprar.

^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&

En algún lugar de la ciudad, estaba un carro volvo enfrente de una gran casa, mansión para ser exactos, y dentro del carro, que acababa de llegar, estaba un muchacho con cabellos negros azulados y una mujer pelirroja.

-muchas gracias por traerme Sasuke-kun, no gustas pasar, a tomar una copa, beber algo?-. pregunto la dueña de la cabellera roja con unos ojos llenos de ilusión(N/A:buaa!).

-no gracias, tengo asuntos que hacer-. Contesto Sasuke con su típica voz de siempre, fría y sin sentido, sin apartar la mirada de enfrente y con sus manos en el volante.

-está bien Sasuke-kun(N/A:como repite su nombreee!!), espero que algún día aceptes mi invitación, aquí estaré esperándote-. En eso que se acerca y trata de dar un beso al chico que tena en el volante, pero él lo esquivo.

-te puedes bajar Karin por favor?-. Hablo el pelinegro un poco molesto por la reacción de su acompañante.

-está bien, nos vemos mañana en la escuela-. Y así salió golpeando un poco la puerta del auto, y al instate se supo que estaba molesta (N/A:tomalaa!!jaja)

-hmp, molesta-. Prendió el su carro y partió camino hacia su hogar tranquilamente librándose de cierta chica.

* * *

En una casa de doble piso…

-ya llegue-. Aviso un castaño entrando por la puerta principal, mientras dejaba su enorme mochila para entrenar futbol.

-hola hijo, como te fue en el juego?-. Pregunto su padre apenas entrando al lugar donde este se encontraba. Neji era su sobrino, ya que sus papas murieron en un accidente cuando era pequeño, asi que lo quería como un hijo, claro, a su manera, pero lo quería.

-bien padre, gracias-. Y se fue rumbo a su habitación para poder tomar una ducha y cambiarse, pero se encontró con una persona.

-ohayo neji-sama-. Hablo Hinata con una leve sonrisa, que acababa de salir de a su habitación rumbo a la cocina.

-ohayo Hinata sama, como le fue en la escuela? para no ser descortés, ya que casi nunca hablaban o cruzaban alguna conversación.

-bien gracias, y a usted en el juego?-. Pregunto su prima.

-bien, con su permiso, me iré a darme una ducha.- y entro a su habitación, que se encontraba alado de esta.

Mientras que la dueña de los cabellos azulados solo observo y fue a la cocina a tomar un vaso de agua.

.

* * *

En un local, se encontraban 2 personas, y para ser específicos, 2 mujeres…

-pues este es el lugar Tsunade-sama, y esta alado de su consultorio-. Dejo una mujer dueña de los locales, con el nombre de Mikoto.

-gracias Mikoto, pues si, asi es mas fácil para todos-. Contesto con una agradable sonrisa.

-bien, pues aquí te entrego las llaves, y ya sabes, en cualquier duda no dudes en preguntarme, de acuerdo?-. Pregunto la dueña de los locales.

-hai! Muchas gracias!!-. Y así dueña salió del lugar para poder dejar a la nueva dueña a observar el lugar.

-no esta tan grande, pero si ocupare ayuda-. Dijo para si la rubia observando el lugar, mientras que después salió del local para proseguir a sus deberes de médica.

El lugar donde iba a retar estaba alado de su consultorio, como bien lo dijo la dueña, y alado del local estaba la papelería "Uchiha", para ser específicos. E iba a rentar ese lugar para poder transformarlo en una pequeña farmacia, pero ese labor no lo podía hacer sola, ocuparía algunas manos extras.

* * *

En una casa, que podría ser una mansión, acababa de llegar un automóvil volvo…

-buenos tardes Sasuke-kun-. Saludo una sirvienta del lugar abriendo la enorme puerta principal.

-hmp-. Costesto el chico.- y mi madre?-. Pregunto observando el lugar que se encontraba desolado.

-ooo!! Ella a de estar en sus negocios como siempre-. Contestó la sirvienta con una sonrisa.

-y mi padre no ha llegado?-. Pregunto de nuevo.

-no, lo siento Sasuke-kun-. Dijo la mujer.

-hmp-. Y se retiro a su habitación para poder descansar de ese laborioso día.

* * *

Y así paso una semana como todos los días, asistir a la escuela, hacer tareas, y cosas extras que hacían.

-mama ya llegue!!-. Dijo una pelirrosa que acababa de llegar de la escuela, como siempre.

-hola hija, como te fue?-. Pregunto su madre que se encontraba en la cocina limpiando.

-bien mama, me voy a mi cuarto-. Y se fue a su cuarto para poder cambiarse y arreglarse como siempre lo hacía.

Pero una hora después, la pelirrosa estaba leyendo un libro tranquilamente en su cuarto, cuando escucha que alguien la llama…

-Sakuraa!!!! Te habla tu tía por el teléfono!!!-. Grito su mama desde la cocina, mientras que Sakura daba un leve brinquito por el grito de su madre, ya que estaba severamente concentrada en su lectura.

-siii mama!!! Gracias, contesto en mi cuartooo!!-, grito por respuesta, pero tenía la duda en su cabeza, su tia, llamándola por teléfono?? Tenia que ser algo importante o urgente, ya que su tia casi nunca le hablaba, al menos que fuese una urgencia.

Sakura se encontraba en su habitación y con la duda en su cabeza, tomo el teléfono…

-bueno?-. Pregunto dudosa por saber si en realidad era la persona quien dijo su mama.

-_aaa hola Sakura, como estas??-._Pregunto la otra persona en la línea.

-bien, gracias tia, y para que me llamaste?-. pregunto dudosa, pero quería saber cuan fue la causa de la llamada.

_-__mira Sakura, voy a ir al grano, te gustaría ganar algo de dinero?_-. pregunto su tia, y saben quien es su tia? Pues la mismísimo doctora Tsunade. Era hermana por parte de su mama, pero no solia hablar mucho con ella, solo sabía que era medica, una carrera que a Sakura le gustaba mucho.

-claro tia? Que tengo que hacer?-. Contesto feliz, ya que realmente no le vendría mal ganar algunos pesitos para ella, ya que como cualquier adolecente, tenía sus necesidades.

-_pues creo que tu madre no te dijo nada,pero su sabes que tengo un pequeño consultorio cerca de tu escuela verdad?_-.

-si claro, mi mama me dijo algo sobre eso-. Contesto su sobrina recordando alguna información relacionada con un consultorio.

-_bueno, pues alado de mi pequeño hospital, estaba un local libre y decidí rentarlo, y pues decidi convertirlo en una farmacia y como se que te gusta todo lo relacionado con la medicina, me preguntaba si me podrías ayudar un poco_-.

-oooo! Claro tia!! Pero dime, que tengo que hacer en la farmacia?-. pregunto dudosa la pelirrosa.

-_pues ya me encargue la mayoría de las medicinas, que son varias y algunas me las gane en unas apuestas jeje_-. Se escucho una pequeña risa.- _y pues no puedo acomodarlas sola verdad?-._

-jeje,claro no que no tia, y es todo lo que tengo que hacer?-.

-_bueno, cuando te vea podre explicarte mejor, que tal si paso por ti el viernes después de clases?_-.

-claro tía, te estaré esperando en la salida!-. Menciono emocionada.

-_bien Sakura, te veo el viernes ok? Me saludas a tu padre, nos vemos!!_-. y asi finalizo la llamada, dejando aun chica sorprendida. Por fin tenía la oportunidad de poder relacionarse algo con la medicina!!! Si que estaba feliz, y salió corriendo a contárselo a su mama, y esperando a su padre quien estaba trabajando.

.

* * *

Al dia siguiente, todo continuo normal en sus respectivas escuelas, excepto para una persona, que se encontraba jugando en la prepa, quien era el capitán del equipo, mejor dicho, capitana.

-vamossss Tenten!!! Echalaaaaaa echalaaa!!!!-. Gritaba una rubia mientras que se paraba y agitaba una matraca apoyando a su amiga castaña, que se encontraba jugando en las canchas de dicha prepa contra alguna otra escuela preparatoria.

-callate Temari, me avergüenzas!-. Se quejo un muchacho castaño alado de ella, fastidiado de los gritos de su hermana.

-pues para eso venimos amargado, para apoyar a Tenten!! VAMOS CAPITANA, TU PUEDES!!!! la rubia mientras sonaba y agitaba el instrumento de nuevo y ella parada en donde estaban localizadas las gradas, hasta arriba se hallaba ella y su hermano Kankuro.

Mientras que su hermana "la loca rubia" seguía gritando y apoyando a su amiga, el se dedico a observarla.

Sus encestadas, su velocidad adquirida, sus pases, sus movimientos, su lindo rostro, sus brazos débilmente tonificados, sus bellas y musculadas piernas… un momento, a partir de cuando los ojos de Kankuro estaban de cómo jugaba, hasta su atlético cuerpo??

-(mmm, Tenten es muy linda)-. Pensó el chico castano con una picarona sonrisa, mientras que Tenten encestaba una canasta en el último minuto, y en eso solo se alcanzaban a escuchar los grandes gritos de las personas emocionadas y algún que otro instrumento para poder dañar los oídos.

-aaaaa que bien jugo Tenten!! Ven vamos a felicitarla!!-. dijo Temari dispuesta a bajar los molesto escalones de las gradas, pero algo lo detuvo, o mejor dicho alguien.

-espera Temari!!! Oye, me harias un favor??-. Pregunto el dueño de los ojos cafés observando a su rubia hermana.

-mmm, que quieres Kankuro?-. Pregunto con un leve tono de molestia de su voz, y de algo estaba segura, vaya que conocía a su hermano.

-te quería pedir si me dejabas llevar a Tenten a comer para celebrar…sola-. Concluyo el castaño observando a su hermana detenidamente y a la vez serio, mientras que Temari habría los ojos sorprendida.

-estas locoo si piensas ir solo con ella, vente, vamos a felicitarla-. Estaba decidida a partir, pero su hermano castano no permitio, tomando la muñeca de esta.

-por favor Temari, solo iremos a comer para celebrar,no tiene nada de malo-. Se excuso el chico viendo cómo reaccionaba la persona de enfrente.

-aaacch!! De acuerdo, pues dile entonces que tuve una urgencia o algo, yo que sé, pero eso si te digo Kankuro, no te sobrepases con ella, porque "ella" es mi amiga!-.

-cálmate, ni que fuera hacerle algo malo-. Hizo un pequeño drama a la chica.

-si claro, bueno pues me voy, hay la felicitas de mi parte, y cuidado eh?-. Aviso Temari mientras que ya tomaba camino para retirarse.

-si si, ándale, adiós-. Y así desapareció su hermana, mientras que el se dedico a observar a la chica que tenía enfrente, mientras sonreía y festejaba el juego ganado con sus compañeras.

-hey Tenten!!!!-. Grito, para ser observado por la castaña.

* * *

_jeje, por lo ke vieron, creo ke Kankuro se intereso en nuestra castana favorita no?? jujuju..._

_muxas gracias por tu coment **setsuna17, **solo por tu coment lo seguire jeje, gracias!!!_

_espero ke mas personas se unan por aki y me dejen un coment si estan de acuerdo con continuarlo y haber ke les parece, jeje_

_espero ke les agrade..._

**_ME DARAN UN LOCO COMENT!!?? n.n_**


	3. 3!

_HOLAA!! COMO ESTAN????, espero ke super bien mis queridos lectores (**Inner:**si claro, solo quieres que lean y que t dejen un mensaje -__-) queee??? y tuuuu??? _

_(**Inner:**ni te emociones porque todos tenemos uno muy dentro de nosotros, solo que nunca me dejaste salir .) bueno ya, perdon, pero ya no los entretengo, aki les traigo la contii!! y espero ke les guste!! _

_(**Inner:**mas vale que les guste, porque si no?? *sacando un rifle*)_

_nooo!!! bu..bueno, no le hagan caso, mejor lean!!! ^_^U_

* * *

En la misma prepa de la castaña, y su amiga rubia, todos se encontraban dentro de sus aulas en sus respectivas clases, y mientras en una clase de una profesora.

-shikamaru, ven por favor-. Ordeno la profesora, quien su nombre era Kurenai, mientras que el chico estaba sentado tranquilamente con los brazos cruzados en su nuca.

-yo, sensei?-. Pregunto dudoso si era realmente a él quien le hablaba.

-sí, tú, ven por favor-. Decía de nuevo la profesora, mientras que se oía en timbre para la hora de salida,y todos tomaban rumbo hacia la puerta de salida, para después seguir el turno de los alumnos de la tarde.

-que problemático-. Susurro el chico solo para sus oídos.

Ya se encontraba enfrente del escritorio de su profesora de clase de todos los días.

-Shikamaru, ocupo que me hagas un favor-. Decía la profesora con una mirada fija y con los dedos entrecruzados sobre su mesa.

-que ocupa sensei?- pregunto el chico de coleta, con su misma voz desinteresada.

-bien, iré al grano, eres uno de los mejores alumnos, aunque no lo parezca-. Y en eso soltó una pequeña risa.- pero bueno, te quería pedir si podrías participar en un concurso, tiene sus riesgos, como quedarse 2 horas después de tu salida para poder relacionarte con tu pareja-. Termino.

-como que dos horas sensei?, y como que "mi pareja"?-. Pregunto un poco dudoso de las palabras de la profesora que tenía enfrente.

-pues sí, la dirección me dijo que tenían que ser 2 personas para el concurso, igual para las otras escuelas-. Dijo observándolo detenidamente.

-de acuerdo, que problemático, y cuando empiezo?-. cruzando de nuevo sus brazos detrás de su nuca (N/A:nunca cambia XD/Inner: pero asi nos gustaa!! /Yo:shhhh n__nUU)

-pues yo te aviso, porque todavía a mi otro concursante no sabe nada de las 2 horas y mucho menos de que tendrá otra pareja para participar-.

-de acuerdo, entonces usted me avisa sensei, con su permiso-. Y salió el chico despreocupado y cruzado de brazos.

-que bien, ya tengo a mis dos participantes-. Sonrió Kurenai mientras guardaba los papeles que se encontraban en su escritorio.

-hola hola-. Decía un hombre entrando al salón de la respectiva mujer.

-hola Asuma, deja guardar esto y ya salgo-. Dijo mientras acomodaba sus cosas dentro de su bolso negro.

-que te parece si después te invito a comer mmm?-. Pregunto Asuma mientras tomaba a su mujer por la cintura y posaba su cabeza en su hombro, mientras le daba unos dulces besos en el cuello.

-claro, si tú pagas-. Decía mientras rodeaba sus estrechos brazos alrededor y lo miraba delicadamente.

-tú que crees-. Contesto para después cortar la distancia que los separaba, para sellar sus labios en un tierno beso, uno lento y delicado.

Todos los alumnos sabían, esa era la pareja más linda y romántica de la escuela.

* * *

Mientras que…

-hey Nejiii!!! Leee!!!!-. Gritaba un profesor que se hallaba corriendo hacia sus futuros pupilos.

-que pasa Gai-sensei?-. Pregunto el del peinado de honguito un poco extrañado por la llamativa llamada de su profesor.

-fiiu! Que bien que los alcance antes de que se fueran!-. Tomo un respiro con propósito de calmar un poco su respiración agitada, mientras que Neji lo miraba con una ceja alzada.- bien! Pues les vengo a informar mis queridos pupilos que tendrán que venir de nuevo a jugar el sabadoo!!!, ya que otra escuela nos retoo!!, tendrán que venir antes de la 10 de la mañana ,y preparen su llama de la juventud!!!-. y así el sensei se fue corriendo dejando en el camino, partículas de polvo ocasionadas de la velocidad de Maito Gai, quien tomaba rumbo a un aula, que, de seguro, pasar la información del nuevo juego.

-valla!! Tendré que preparar mi llama al maximooooo!!! Y tú piensas venir Neji?-. Pregunto a la persona quien venía caminando a su lado camino hacia la salida.

-no tengo de otra Lee-. Respondió el chico mientras que se separaban y tomaban caminos diferentes para poder llegar a su casa.

.

.

.

En un salón se encontraban todos los alumnos aventando papeles, aviones del mismo material, ya que el profesor no vendría a dar clases, y los alumnos aprovechaban el momento al máximo.

-en…en serio te invito Sakura-san?-. Pregunto una peliazul quien se encontraba platicando con su amiga de lo mas calmadas, a comparación del relajo que al momento se encontraba.

-siii Hinata!!! Puedes creerlo??, ningún chico me había invitado...tú que contestarías Hinata?-.

-bu..bueno pues…-. Pero no logro continuar ya que alguien no invitado había interrumpido su tranquila conversación.

-vaya vaya, hasta que por fin alguien invito a la cuatro ojos!-. Hablo la chica rubia que se sentaba alado de la pelirrosa y apoyaba su mano en su hombro.

-que quieres Ino?-. Pregunto Sakura molesta quitando la mano de su hombro.

- no, nada, solo vengo a alabarle al cielo que por fin alguien te invitoo! Solo mírate, una cerda cuatro ojos no podría salir con nadie!! Vaya, estoy hay que celebrarlo-. Y la chica como apareció, se fue echando risas que se alcanzaban escuchar por todo el salón.

-Sakura-san…-. Hablo Hinata con un eje de tristeza en su vos observando a su amiga, quien tenía la mirada fija en el suelo.

-Ino, tiene razón Hinata… solo miramee!!! No entiendo como Sai me invito a salir, solo soy una chica fea que usa lentes , y que además esta gorda-. Dijo con un tono triste pero a la vez molesto, mientras que soltaba unas pequeñas gotas saldas que resbalaban por su suave rostro.

-Cla…claro que no!! Sakura-san, tu eres una linda chica, no tienes el ce…cerebro hueco como ellas, ellas serán bellas, pero no tienen cerebro ni corazón. La belleza se va Sakura-san, pero la inteligencia y el sentimiento nunca-. Apoyo su amiga con un tono de seguridad que nunca se podría haber escuchado por esos finos labios rosados.

-Ti…tienes razón Hinata, no vale la pena llorar, gracias!-. y las chicas se dieron un tierno abrazo, correspondido por las dos. Vaya, Hinata si que era una verdadera amiga para Sakura, era una amistad que no se encontraba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Y así sonó el timbre dando la salida de todo el alumnado del lugar. Las amigas se despidieron para tomar rumbos diferentes para poder llegar a sus casas. Pero…

-hey Sai!!-. grito la pelirrosa corriendo para poder alcanzar a su compañero.

-aa hola Sakura-san-. Se paro para que la ojijade lo alcanzara y se dedico en mostrarle una sonrisa.

-hola Sai, te…te quería hacer una pregunta… por…porque me invitaste a salir?-. Pregunto directamente observándolo a los ojos un poco nerviosa.

-porque la pregunta Sakura-san?-.

-porque me sorprende que alguien como yo, una invisible para todos, una chica nerd de la secundaria, una gor…-. Pero no logro proseguir ya que el chico había puesto un dedo sellando así la oración que no logro continuar.

-sshh, Sakura, lo hice porque me... porque eres alguien diferente respecto a las otras chicas, eres especial-. La observo a los ojos mientras que ella igual.

-en…en serio?-. Pregunto dudosa pero con un toque de sentimiento.

-hai!, y dime, aceptaras mi invitación?-. Pregunto Sai con una dulce sonrisa y los ojos entrecerrados.

-sii! Porque no?-. Contesto con una bella sonrisa la chica.

-bien, el sábado a las 3?-.

-hai! A las 3 está bien!-. Contesto mientras que llegaron al lugar donde el camino los separaba.

-bien, el sábado paso por ti-.

-de acuerdo, nos vemos!-. la chica iba a partir cuando…

-Sakura…-. La chica volteo, pero se encontró con algo que no esperaba, el rostro del chico está demasiado cerca de su rostro, rosando casi sus narices, a causa de eso, Sakura se sonrojo débilmente, mientras que el pelinegro paso lentamente sus labios con los de la chica, fue un roce débil, pero lleno de sentimiento, y la beso, pero no precisamente en su boca, si no alado de sus nerviosos y rosados labios.

-adios Sakura-. Dijo a solo unos centímetros de su rostro.

-a…adiós Sai-. Y no tuvo otro remedio que separarse y salir rápidamente del lugar totalmente roja y nerviosa, todavía asombrada del débil contacto sobre sus labios vírgenes. Y se fue a su casa.

-adios, mi dulce feita- susurro mientras observaba la figura de la chica disminuyendo de tamaño alejándose, para que así, tomara el mismo camino de todos los días.

* * *

-jajajajajajaja, en serio dijo eso?-. Pregunto la dueña de unos ojos marrones soltando risas de su boca.

-jajaja, si, puedes creerlo?-. Respondió el chico castaño, Kankuro.

La chica había aceptado la invitación del castaño encantada, ya que tenía mucha hambre después del partido, y como no? Si después de jugar casi una hora, da mucha hambre y a la vez fatiga. Y allí estaban sentados en unas sillas uno frente al otro en uno de los mejores restaurantes de comida rápida.

-jaja,vaya, sí que era baka-. Hablo la chica mientras daba un sorbo de su soda.

-jeje, lo sé-. Y entre ellos hubo un largo silencio, mientras se dedicaban a tomar los alimentos, que eran una gran hamburguesa y papas fritas. Vaya, era un silencio incomodo para los dos, pero ninguno soltaba ninguna palabra, hasta que…

-mira Tenten, voy hacerte sincero-. Hablo contando la voz, hizo una pausa y continuo.- me interesas, me gustas, desde que te vi, vi algo, no sé que fue, pero me hechizo, y me gustaría saber si…, tú sabes, intentar algo más-. Concluyo Kankuro observando sus alimentos y jugando con ellos. Pasaron algunos segundos de silencio, mientras que la castaña recopilaba la información.

Acaso lo que Kankuro quiso decir, era que… se estaba declarando? Vaya, le cayó como un balde de agua tibia.(fría no porque sonaría feo no?XD)

-Kankuro…-. Hizo una pausa y después continuo.- me caes muy bien, pero, conozco muy poco de ti-. Dijo débilmente y nerviosa, teniendo la mirada en su comida sin poder poner su mirada en el.

-Tenten…-. Dijo el chico, mientras con su mano, delicadamente puso sus dedos en la pequeña barbilla de la chica que se hallaba enfrente, para que lo mirara a los ojos, esos bellos ojos.

-déjame intentarlo, por favor…-. Pidió casi suplicando con la mirada, mientras que observaba a la chica de enfrente.

-pe…pero…, es…está bien, te…te daré una oportunidad-. Contesto un poco nerviosa observándolo.

-gracias Tenten, no te arrepentirás-. El castaño tenía una gran sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, mientras que con su mano tomaba delicadamente la otra de la chica y la acariciaba lentamente

-(Hize lo correcto??, kyaa!! Ni sé que hice. Kankuro no me gusta, me cae muy bien pero…, bueno, que tal si después me enamoro de él)-. Pensó de los ojos marrones mientras trataba de darle una mirada dulce a su acompañante, o mejor dicho, "novio"???

.

.

.

Y llego el dichoso viernes, ya todos estaban saliendo de sus escuelas…

Estaba un chico pelinegro en su habitación escuchando música a todo el volumen que daba, mientras que estaba acostado mirando al techo…

TOC TOC TOC! (efectos especiales XD)

Sasuke toma el control remoto y bajo el volumen del estero, ya alcanzó un pequeño sonido que venía de su puerta…

-pase-. Contesto.

-joven Sasuke, su mama la llama por teléfono-. Dijo una sirvienta del lugar asomándose desde la puerta.

-gracias, yo contesto aquí, te puedes retirar.

-hai, con su permiso-. Y asi como llego la sirvienta, se fue.

-si-. Agarro el teléfono.

-_hola hijo! Acabas de llegar de la escuela?-._ Pregunto su mama.

-si mama, se te ofrece algo?-. pregunto directamente, que ya al parecer, andaba de malas (siempre no? XD)

-_oo sii claro, podrías venir a la papelería hijo_?-.

-me ocupas alla?-. Pregunto sentándose en la orilla de la cama aun con el teléfono en la mano.

-_por el momento no, pero tengo que pedirte algo y creo que es mejor en persona_-.

-esta bien, en 20 minutos llego-. Parándose de la cama y tomando su abrigo.

-_muchas gracias Sasuke!!! Aquí estaré ok?? Ten cuidado_-.

-hai-. Dejo su teléfono y partió a donde su mama lo había citado, un poco molesto, pero por su mama haría cualquier cosa.

.

Mientras que en la salida de una escuela secundaria, todos se encontraban corriendo, riendo con sus amigos y despreocupándose, ya que era viernes, y una chica se encontraba parada esperando a una persona…

-Sakura-. Hablo una persona que estaba al lado de ella.

-aa hola Hinata-. Contesto son una agradable sonrisa la pelirrosa.

-esperas a alguien?-. pregunto observándola.

-pues si, según me dijo mi tia que iba a venir por mi para que la ayudara en una farmacia, te acuerdas que hay un local alado de la papelería desocupada?-.

-hai-. Contesto asiendo con la cabeza.

-pues me dijo si la podría ayudar y pues aquí estoy, esperándola-.

-a ok, bueno Sakura, me voy, luego mi padre se preocupa-. Dijo ya tomando camino.

-hai! Cuidate, y me saludas a Neji-sama!!-. dijo agitando la mano despidiéndose.

-hai!!!-. y la perdió con la mirada.

-Sakuraaaa!!-. grito alguien tomando su nombre, y pudo observar que era la persona quien había esperado, corrió hacia donde estaba su tía.

-hola tia!-. saludo dando un beso en el cachete.

-hola, lo siento por llegar tarde, pero es que tuve una emergencia-. Excuso ya tomando camino hacia el local.

-no te preocupes, no tenia mucho tiempo esperando-. Dijo con una linda sonrisa.

-aaaa, que bien, y dime, como te fue en la escuela?- pregunto su tia rubia.

-aa pues fijate que…-. Y asi siguieron platicando tomando camino hacia el local de su tía.

* * *

_Y que tal la conti, aburrida?? (**Inner:**demasiado -___-) Yo: heyy! a ti no te estoy pidiendo tu opinion... y pensar que yo queria un inner, pero resulto siendo... pff . _

_(Inner: Hey!! sigo aqui!!!) Yo: si, ya me di cuenta u.u... bueno, que se puede hacer..._

_*Muxas gracias ha:_

**Setsuna17: **gracia por tus coments!!! me alegro muxo que me comentaras de nuevo!! ^_^

**missclover:** muxas gracias por pasarte por aqui y dejarme el coment pendiente jeje, ntc n_n y obviooo que va hacer un Nejiten!!! es eso o nada, pero lo de kankuro no te preocupes, es solo para sacarle jugo al fic jajaja, y gracias que te haya gustado, espero ke te guste este capi!!!

**onpu haruno: **woo!! es un honor que lo hayas leido todo corrido, espero que no te hayas aburrido jeje, muxas gracias por unirte por aqui! espero contar con tu apoyoo!!

_Gracias a esas 3 personitas ke me dedicaron un poco de su tiempo, en serioo gracias!! *incandose* (**Inner:** ya ya ya, te emocionas, ya vamonos que quiero comer unas sabritas) _

_Yo: estas loca! estoy adieta U.U, espero que les haya gustado a los que pasan por aqui..._

_ahora no necesitan logiarse para dejar un coment (**Inner:**si, porque apenas lo modificaste .)_

_bueno bueno, gracias y hasta la proxima!!_

**ME DAS MI ALIMENTO ESTILO COMENT??? JAJAJA n__n**


	4. cap 4!

_hola!! como estan!!?? espero ke super bien, bueno, pues no puedo presentarme sin la conti asi ke la traigo conmigo (**INNER:** en que parte... en tu bolsillo??¬_¬)_

_jaja, que chistosita, bueno, gracias a aquellas personitas ke me dedicaron un poco de tiempo, y siento acerlos esperar con los encuentros, solo tengan pasiencia (**INNER:** mas??? U.U)_

_shhhh!!! bueno n_nU, aki se las dejooo, disfruten!!_

* * *

En la prepa de la hoja, se encontraban unas amigas platicando dentro de su salón de clases.

-que te parece mi arete Temari!?-. Pregunto una castaña a su amiga, ensenándole su arete, mejor dicho, su pircing, que se hallaba en la parte de la nariz. (_N/A:siii, un pircing en la nariz!!INNER:yo ya tengo uno n_n!! Yo: callateee!!)_

-está bien curada!! Cuando te lo hiciste Tenten??-. Pregunto la rubia.

-apenas ayer, por eso no te dije que te me lo iba hacer-. Dijo, mientras que al parecer, feliz.

-oye y no te doliooo??-.

-naaa,no duele nada, jeje, no bueno que vivo sola sino… jaja-.

-te pasas, y no te han dicho nada los profes?-. Pregunto un poco preocupada por su amiga.

-no por el momento, pero no creas, me lo eh ocultado para que nadie me lo vea-.

Y en eso se alcanza a escuchar el timbre de la salida, todos ya estaban guardando sus cosas, pero…

-señorita Tenten, venga por favor-. La llamo una profesora gorda, con un chongo en su cabeza llena de canas, con unos grandes lentes. _(INNER: te estas vengando de la profesora que te castigo ¬¬ Yo: shhhh!!)_

-para que me querrá la profe?-. Dijo tenten guardando su cuaderno.

-no sé, ve para que veas-. Dijo su amiga observándola.

-ok, me esperas eh?-. Le hablo mientras que ya se paraba para el escritorio de su profesora.

-si a acá afuera-. Y salió.

-si profe??-. Pregunto la castaña un poco nerviosa.

-que significa eso que trae en la nariz?-. Pregunto la profesora apuntando en la nariz.

-oo pues, un…un arete jeje-. Contesto nerviosa.

-señorita Tenten, usted sabe bien que aquí no se permiten traer ese tipo de cosas, asi que me hace el favor de ir con la prefecta para ponerle un reporte-.

-pero sensei…-.

-ve, y quiero que el lunes me lo traigas firmado de acuerdo a la persona que te lo firme, si no, no entras ami clase-.

-de acuerdo, con su permiso-. Dijo molesta y salió del salón.

-que te dijo la profe?-. Pregunto Temari.

-me dijo que fuera con la prefecta para un reporte, achh!! Esa profe la trae contra mi!!-.

-jajajajajaja, ves? Te dije-. Se burlo.

-callate! Me acompañas a prefectura?-.

-claroo!!, no me perdería por nada del mundo!!-. Dijo aguantándose de la risa, de nuevo.

-jaja, que chistosa, vamos pues-. Se fueron y llegaron al respectivo lugar.

Tocaron la puerta.

-pase-. Se escucho desde adentro.

-sí, buenas tardes, venia porque me mandaron por un reporte por un pircing-. Dijo nerviosa la castana.

-a ok, en que parte está el arete?-. Pregunto apuntando unas cosas en una hoja, lo que al parecer era el reporte.

-en la nariz-.

-bien, tendrás que venir mañana sábado a limpiar a la escuela, a la hora que está allí y tendrá que ser firmado por un profesor que viene los sábados-. Dijo la señora observándola.

-de acuerdo, tendré que venir a las… 11!!! Pero prefecta, a las 12 tengo partido!-. Dijo exaltada por la hora, ya que así no podría alcanzar.

-de acuerdo, tendrás que venir más temprano, a las 9?-. Pregunto tomando el papel de las manos de la castaña.

-pues sí, es mejor esa hora (tendré que despertarme temprano!!!)-. Pensó la chica.

-de acuerdo, vendrás mañana a las 9, y ya te queda tiempo para tu partido-. Dijo la señora entregándole el papel de nuevo.

-bien, y disculpe, como es este profe, Maito Gai?-. Pregunto observando el papel, en donde decía el nombre del profesor correspondiente.

-oo sii!!, pues él tiene un partido mañana, así que lo podrás ver en las canchas de futbol-.

-ok, me retiro-. Y salió del espeluznante lugar.

-Tenten!!! Que te dijo!!!!??-. Pregunto la rubia interesada, mientras que la observaba.

-pues nada malo, tendré que venir mañana a las 9 de la mañana a limpiar, ósea que tendré que madrugar-. Dijo molesta Tenten.

-jajajajaja, y te lo vas a quitar??-.

-hasta crees, no fue gratis para que un dia para otro me lo quite-. Dijo caminando hacia la salida.

-jaja, ok, bueno, pues te dejo, me tengo que regresar-. Dijo observando a Tenten, que ya se encontraba en la salida.

-que tú no te vas a ir?-.

-no, tengo que esperar a la profe Kurenai para que me diga algo del concurso-. Dijo rodando los ojos.

-jaja, ok, entons nos vemos mañana, tienes que venir apoyarme eh?-.

-claroo!! Ya sabes que hay estaré, nos vemos!-. dijo regresándose a la escuela.

-bye!!-. y se fue Tenten tomándose el camino de siempre, su casa.

.

.

Mientras que en una casa, de dos pisos, se encontraban comiendo padre e hija…

-Hinata, si sabes que mañana jugara tu primo-. Pregunto Hiashi que se encontraba sentado en la cabecera de la mesa.

-hai-. Contesto observándolo, ya que Hinata estaba comiendo, con el silencio en el comedor.

-por favor quiero que mañana lo acompañes a su escuela, ya que yo tengo asuntos que resolver-. Dijo el señor Hyyuga observándola.

-hai padre, iré con gusto-. Contesto Hinata.

-arigatoo-. Agradeció el jefe de la familia mientras que tomaba un bocado del platillo que tenia alfrente.

Y así el mismo silencio se hizo de nuevo presente…

-señor Hyyuga, el joven Neji acaba de llegar y se retiro a su habitación-. Informo una criada de la casa, rompiendo el silencio.

-dile que baje a comer-. Contesto si observar a la persona.

-hai , con su permiso-. Respondió para que así, realizar lo que Hiashi le puso que haga.

.

.

.

En alguna parte de la prepa "La hoja" se encontraba una chica rubia caminando hacia un lugar sin especifico, mientras que traía sus audífonos a todo volumen, así que no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Iba a subir unas escaleras para poder ir a un salón donde dejo un cuaderno olvidado, pero al momento que iba subiendo, choca con alguien, mientras que casi se cae de boca, pero logro sostenerse con sus manos. Temari se para y se quita los audífonos.

-idiota!! Mira por donde caminas!!!! Casi me tumbas!!!-. Grito la chica rubia aun parada en las escaleras gritándole a aun chico donde ya había caminado unos pasos más adelante.

-tú eres la que debería tener cuidado, traes los audífonos a todo volumen y ni siquiera te das cuenta por donde caminas-. Dijo el chico pelinegro caminando lentamente con las manos en la nuca.

-ese no es el punto!!!! Fíjate por dónde vas idiota-. Y así tomo el camino hacia el salón respectivo aun molesta.- Fijarme por donde camino, baah, idiota-. Susurro la chica para sí misma ya entrando en el salón y recogiendo su cuaderno que se encontraba en el escritorio de los profesores y así salió para poder ir a la biblioteca donde tenía que ver a su profesora Kurenai.

-chica problemática-. Susurro el pelinegro caminando hacia la biblioteca donde también lo citaron.

-hey Shikamaruu!!! Dónde vas, vamos a la tienda!!!-. Grito su amigo Kankuro que se encontraba en el patio central de la escuela.

-no puedo!!! Tengo que ir a la biblioteca!!-. Le grito de mala gana a su compañero.

-bueno, pues tú te lo pierdes!! Adiós!! -. Y tomo rumbo hacia la salida de la escuela.

-porque precisamente tenía que ser viernes-. Hablo para sí mismo mientras que entraba en lugar correspondiente, "la biblioteca de la escuela".

En el lugar solo estaba un alumno encargado de algún curso más grande que los demás, mientras que en las mesas solo estaban 4 alumnos jugando ajedrez.

Shikamaru tomo un lugar un poco alejado de los demás para que así recargarse en la silla, colocar sus manos en la nuca, y como si se fuera dormir, cerrando los ojos lentamente, pero eso sí, los oídos atentamente a algún sonido raro.

Y en eso entra en la biblioteca la chica rubia, observando el lugar…

-espero irme pronto de aquí-. Susurro la rubia ya entrando al lugar citado.-(que hace ese idiota aquí?? Bueno, se ve que solo viene a dormir)- pensó la chica mientras que se sentaba, según ella, lo más lejos posible de ese "idiota".

-mmm??-. Abrió los ojos Shikamaru percatándose de la habitación. Pero observo a la misma chica con la cual se había topado momentos antes en las escaleras.

-(que me está siguiendo o qué?)-. Pensó el chico mientras que le echo un pequeño vistazo, para que después retomar lo que estaba asiendo, descansar y cerrar sus ojos, tomando la misma pose.

Y en ese momento después de algunas miradas, llega una profesora apuradamente, ya que se le hizo tarde por estar revisando algunos exámenes.

-lo siento chicos por la tardanza, pero es que tuve algunos asuntos que atender-. Dijo la maestra Kurenai mientras que se sentaba en la mesa del medio del lugar y colocando su bolsa negra donde tenía varios documentos.

-Shikamaru, Temari, siéntense aquí por favor-. Dijo la profesora observando a sus dos alumnos mientras que ellos se echaban una mirada, que se podría decir todo. Ellos dos se tuvieron que sentar uno de alado del otro, ya que la profesora estaba enfrente de ellos.

-bien, muchas gracias por venir, bueno, antes que nada, creo que ustedes no se conocen-. Pregunto Kurenai observándolos.

-no-. Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-bueno pues, preséntense, ya que ustedes trabajaran juntos para el concurso-. Dijo con una sonrisa.

-que profe?? Tendré que verme con el después de clases!!?-. Pregunto Temari un poco molesta, ya que esa idea no le agradaba, y más porque tendría que verse con el chico que casi la tumba.

-si Temari, ustedes son los que yo elegí, ya que son de los mejores estudiantes de mi materia-.

-si claro, este se ve que ni siquiera pueda sumar-. Susurro Temari un poco molesta.

-Kurenai-sensei no creo que a "ella" le guste mucho la idea-. Afirmo el pelinegro con una sonrisa de lado, le agradaba ver a esa chica molesta, pero no sabía el por qué.

-no creo que eso sea verdad, verdad Temari??-. Pregunto su sensei, pero tenía una mirada que decía: "más vale que digas que si".

-si sensei-. Dijo resignada.

-bien pues, Shikamaru, ella es Sabaku No Temari, Temari, el es Nara Shikamaru-. Los presento.

-hola-. Saludaron al mismo tiempo, pero sin dirigirse la mirada.

-bien, pues antes de empezar, les daré unas guías para estas 2 semanas, y se verán 3 veces por semana después de clases, los cuales son lunes, miércoles y viernes, de acuerdo?-.

-hai-. Contestaron los dos.

Y así la profesora les dio información del concurso, y de que trataba.

El concurso era de que algunos profesores de otros planteles les leyeran una historia o algún texto informativo, y los alumnos trataran de resumir con sus propias palabras y dar opinión de la misma, pero eso sí, ellos no sabían de qué tema tratara, así que tendrían que prepararse para cualquier cosa y estudiar palabras extrañas que ellos no comprendían. Además si ganaba una escuela preparatoria, tendrían que irse a concursar nacional, ya que el viaje era largo, y tendrían que ir algun estado para el concurso.

-bien, eso es todo, nos vemos el lunes, de acuerdo??-. Pregunto la maestra pelinegra acomodando sus documentos, que momentos antes les enseno a sus alumnos.

-sí, profe con su permiso-. Se retiro lo más rápido posible la rubia, ya que dentro de ella misma se sentía un poco nerviosa, y más con ese chico a lado de ella.

-vaya, se ve que tenía prisa…Shikamaru!-. Hablo su maestra a su alumno que estaba guardando una pluma que algunos minutos atrás utilizo.

-si sensei?-. Pregunto ya en pie y con su mochila en su espalda.

-sera mejor que te lleves bien con Temari, y trátala bien, porque tiene una personalidad nada fácil eh?- afirmo burlonamente su profesora.

-hai sensei, creo que ya me di cuenta, con su permiso-. Y se fue del lugar.

Mientras que se encontraba la rubia caminado algunos pasos retirados de la biblioteca.

-porque ami? Kurenai-sensei tiene más alumnos que…-.

-Hey Temari!!-. Grito una persona de tras de ella.

-pero quien…?, aa perfecto-. Y sin tomar atención, retomo de nuevo su camino.

-aa pero que problemática-. Hablo Shikamaru para poder alcanzarla.

Y ya a alado de ella caminando…

-oye, gracias por esperarme eh?-dijo Shikamaru observándola, sarcásticamente claro.

-o de nada-. Y trato de caminar más rápido.

-hey hey!, que tienes en contra mi eh??-. Pregunto siguiendo su paso. Pero ella se detiene para observarlo.

-yoo?? Nada, solo tengo el pequeñísimo problema que tendré pasar 3 días por semana después de clases durante 2 semanas, con el chico que casi me tumbo, eso es poco?-. Dijo molesta y se fue caminando de nuevo hacia la salida, dejando al chico ahí parado, pero reacciono y la alcanzó.

-hey, espera!, que te parece si empezamos de nuevo, soy Shikamaru-. saludando con la mano.

-hmp, permiso-. Y se fue la chica a lado contrario de él, dejando con la mano en el aire, dándole la espalda, para poder irse a su casa.

-vaya, estas 2 semanas serán difíciles, y mas con esa mujer problemática-. Y se fue a su casa, dándole la espalda al camino de la rubia, colocando sus manos detrás de la nuca y caminado lento pero a la vez rápido, tomando el rumbo.

Vaya esas semanas si que serán complicadas para los 2 chicos.

.

.

.

En un local cerca de la escuela de una pelirrosa, se encontraba dicha persona y su tía rubia observando el lugar.

-vaya tía, no es tan pequeño como pensé-. Dijo Sakura observando detalladamente el lugar, ya que ya tenía integradas sus vitrinas para poder exhibir cualquier cosa que les gustase mostrar.

-jeje, ya sabía que te iba a gustar, y que me dices?, me ayudas a poner todo en orden?-. Pregunto su tía Tsunade observándola ahora, ya que también se encontraba observando el lugar.

-hai, con gusto tia-. Respondió con una agradable sonrisa para poder seguir recorriendo el lugar.

-oye Sakura, te pediré algo, pero creo que tu madre necesitara tu permiso-. Hablo después de un silencio en el lugar.

-sí, que ocurre tía?-. Pregunto interesada, ya que sonaba algo serio en la vos de la tía rubia.

-como veras, soy doctora, y pues no podre estar todo el tiempo en este lugar, y te quería pedir sí que me podrías ayudar a ser como, mmm, la encargada??-. Pregunto Tsunade con una agradable sonrisa poniendo su mirada en su sobrina.

-qui…quieres decir tía que yo tomare las ordenes de las personas que vengan??-. Pregunto Sakura con un pequeño brillo en los ojos, se podría decir que ilusionada.

-hai, así es-. Respondió con una grande sonrisa.

-clarooooo!!!! Eso me gustaría mucho!!!-. Dijo Sakura que ahora se fue corriendo para abrasar a su tía que se encontraba al frente de ella.

-vale vale, entonces, el lunes me podrías ayudar??-.

-clarooo que sii!!-. Dijo con una hermosa sonrisa.

-pues qué bien, así ya tendrás un poco de… lo logro continuar ya que un pequeño sonidito interrumpió su conversación, y ese pequeño sonido era el celular de Tsunade que se encontraba en su bolsillo de su bata blanca.

-me permites?-. Pregunto para que su sobrina asintiera con la cabeza y su tia rubia se retiro un poco para poder atender a la pequeña llamada.

-(qué bien!! Seré la encargada de este lugar!!! Esto se lo tengo que contar a Hinata)-. Pensó Sakura recorriendo de nuevo el local.

-Sakura, lo siento pero tengo una emergencia, tu si quieres te puedes quedar en este lugar y le pides las llaves Shizune, mi secretaria que está aquí a lado, de acuerdo?-. Pregunto ya a punto de salir del lugar.

-si tía, no te preocupes-.

-bien, me voy!!! adios!!-. y se fue corriendo a su auto, ya que esa emergencia venia del hospital de la ciudad.

-(vaya, que rápida)-. Pensó la chica mientas que se recargaba en la puerta observando la calle, vaya, esta lindo el lugar, ya que, a lado de esta, ósea la papelería, al frente tenía unas 2 bancas , se podría decir que para los clientes, y también enfrente de esta farmacia también poseía una, alado de la puerta.

Mientras la chica observaba la calle, pudo escuchar y ver un carro volvo negro, vaya, si que la persona que lo manejaba tenía dinero.

Pero de pronto se paro enfrente de la papelería apagando el radio, que momentos antes, tenía un volumen considerable.

-(Wooo!!, que bello auto)ó Sakura observando el carro,y ella aun recargada en la puerta.

Y en el dicho automóvil se baja un chico pelinegro, quien poseía una hermosa piel nívea, unos ojos que de seguro si los observas, te intimidaran rápidamente, estaba vestido con un pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa blanca, donde tenía los primeros 3 botones desabrochados, y poseía un cuerpo que…

-(basta Sakura!!!!, no puedes pensar en eso!!!!, pero sí que es guapo)-. Pensó la chica observándolo, mientras se le coloraban sus mejillas de un ligero tono carmesí, pero en eso el azabache cierra la puerta del piloto y pone su mirada en ella, el recordaba que ese local estaba desocupado, pero ahora se ve que no, tenía que averiguarlo, pero la pregunta era, quien es esa chiquilla quinceañera con una peluca rosa en ese local???, y observándolo???

-(hmp, mas molestias)-. Pensó el chico caminando hacia la papelería, mientras que se perdió de la mirada de la pelirrosa.

-(vendrá a comprar algo?? Baa!!, a mí que me importa, pero uff, sí que estaba guapo, lástima que ya no lo voy a ver, bueno, será mejor cerrar el local)-. Pensó la chica, mientras que cerraba la puerta y se dirigía al pequeño hospital de alado, quien su tía era la dueña, para pedir las dichosas llaves y así poder retirarse a su hogar.

Mientras que en el local de alado…

-hola Sasuke!!! Qué bien que viniste hijo!!-. Hablo su madre Mikoto observándolo entrar, mientras que como siempre, la madre pelinegra poseía una hermosa sonrisa. Ella se encontraba acomodando unas cosas que ella misma fue a comprar.

-hola madre, para que me llamaste?-. Pregunto Sasuke fríamente mientras que se sentaba en una silla atrás del mostrador, claro, pues como era hijo de la dueña.

-pues mira hijo, tu padre me llamo hace como una hora, si sabes que está de viaje en China verdad?-. Pregunto su madre mientras que se sentaba enfrente de el, ya que en medio estaba una mesa blanca.

-si madre, y que tiene que ver mi padre en todo esto?-. observándola detenidamente.

-pues como tuvo algunos conflictos, y pues ocupa un abogado para algunos negocios y pues yo conozco a unos amigos por allá y pues…-.

-vas a ir con el verdad?-. Pregunto su hijo directamente.

-pues sí, pero el problema es que él quiere que me quede allá de 2 a 3 meses, ya que terminando sus negocios, pues quiere, mmm, tomarse unas pequeñas vacaciones hehe-. Dijo Mikoto con una hermosa sonrisa, pero algo nerviosa.

-está bien que se tome unas vacaciones, y tú también necesitas unas-. Hablo Sasuke tomando sus manos y colocándolas en la nuca, mientras que se recargaba en el respaldo de la silla.

-gracias hijo, pero el favor que ocupo es que, si te podrías encargar del negocio por ese tiempo-. Pregunto su madre algo nerviosa, ya que él no era de estar diciendo: "buenas tardes, en que puedo ayudarle?". Si que conocía a su hijo.

-quieres que este aquí en la papelería??-. Pregunto sorprendió mientras que tomaba una posición algo seria en su asiento.

-si Sasuke, pero no te preocupes, tu primo Naruto estará aquí ayudándote. Si me podrías hacer ese favor hijo??-. Pregunto Mikoto con un pequeño brillo en los ojos y poniendo una linda carita, Sasuke no se podría negar a su madre.

-hmp, si madre, no te preocupes-. Respondió indiferente, ya que estar "atendiendo" a la gente que venía no era su tipo, pero lo bueno que para eso estaba el dobe de su primo.

-muchas gracias hijoooo!!! Pero por la escuela no te preocupes, ya contratare a alguien para que este en las mañanas mientras tú y Naruto están en clases-. Afirmo su madre con la misma sonrisa de siempre aun sentada en su silla.

-aja-.

-muchas gracias hijo!-. y se paró de su silla para poder continuar con el deber que estaba haciendo, de acomodar las cosas nuevas, y el silencio se hizo presente en el lugar durante unos minutos, pero alguien lo rompió.

-madre, que no el local de alado estaba desocupado? tomando el mismo tono y posición de siempre.

-oooo sii!! Estaba desocupado pero la doctora Tsunade lo rento-. Respondió Mikoto aun haciendo su deber-.

-la doctora Tsunade?-. Pregunto algo perplejo.

-si, dijo que la iba hacer una farmacia-.

- ok-.

-porque lo preguntas hijo?-. Pregunto Mikoto ahora poniendo su mirada en su hijo, observándolo detenidamente.

-es que vi a alguien en ese local y no era precisamente la doctora-.

-oooo!!! Debe de ser alguien contratado por ella para ayudarla-. Respondió para poder seguir tomando algunos útiles escolares que se encontraban en la mesa blanca y acomodándolos.

-(pero ella era… hmp, a mí que me importa)-. Pensó el chico y de nuevo se reino el lugar con ese silencio, durando así varios minutos, pero alguien entro en el local…

-ammm, buenas tardes, us…usted es Mikoto-san?-. Pregunto la chica pelirrosa ya adentro del lugar.-(él es el chico que vi, pero se ve que no vino a comprar algo)-.

-oo siii!! Pero solo dime Mikoto-. Saludo con una agradable sonrisa, mientras que el azabache tenia posada la mirada en ella.

-ha…hai, es…es que me dijo la secretaria de mi tia que le entregara esta nota (calmate Sakura!!! Porque te pones nerviosa!!! **INNER:**kyaaaa, ese chico me esta mirandoooo!!!)

-muchas gracias amm…-.

-Sakura…Haruno Sakura para servirle-. Contesto con una hermosa pero nerviosa sonrisa mientras que hacia una pequeña reverencia.

-aaaaa!! Tu eres la sobrina de Tsunadeee!!!, mucho gustoo!! Yo soy Mikoto Uchiha y el es mi hijo, Sasuke Uchiha-. Respondió felizmente y presentando a su hijo.

-amm, hola-. Saludo Sakura.

-hmp-. "saludo" Sasuke apartando la mirada de esta.

-no te preocupes Sakura, Sasuke siempre anda con sus monosílabos, bueno pues mucho gusto en conocerte Sakura-.

-igualmente Mikoto, con su permiso-.

ó Mikoto. Y así se perdió la chica de la mirada de las 2 personas en el local.

-vaya, se ve que Sakura tiene casi tu misma edad, es una linda chica con un hermoso cabello rosa, eso no se ve todos los días, verdad Sasuke??-. Pregunto su madre pelinegra de nuevo con su labor apartando la mirada de su hijo.

-hmp( si claro, una cuatro ojos)-. Pensó Sasuke.

El ya estaba acostumbrado a las chicas hermosas, para él, ella, o mejor dicho "eso" era un bicho raro. . Y lo más raro aun, tenía el cabello rosa?? Pero no se le veía mal.

-(hmp, yo pensé eso?)-. Pensó mientras ayudaba a su madre que le pidió su ayuda. Tendría que soportar a nuevas inquilinas, y para acabarla, justo alado de él.

* * *

_mmmm y que tal!!!, ya seee, va lentoo, lo comprendoo, pero esque no puedo poner todo al sas! ademas de que este fic lo tengo en otra pagina y ps no puedo volver a escribirla (**INNER:** de que puedes, puedes, pero te da weba) _

_noo, es que simplemente ya la tengo escrita y ya tengo mi idea plasmada, pero tratare poner las contis mas largas para llegar al nudo de la historia, juju..._

_y bueno, Sakura suena como la tipica nina boba noo? pero como ya me adelante en la historia, e cambiado muchas cosas, y entre ellas es Sakura, no es la gran cosa, pero, sera algo diferente, y muchas gracias a las personas que me dedican un poco de su tiempo (**INNER:** deseguro no tienen nada que hacer como yo U_U)_

_¬¬, no le hagan caso n_n, aki sus "espejo coments" n_n (**INNER:** espejo que?? O.o)_

_jeje, es la zona donde regreso los comentarios que me dieron pero obveo que diferente jaja... muchas gracias..._

**Setsuna17: **jeje, me alagas, muxas gracias por tu apoyoo!!

***-_shinofan_-*:** jeje , tratare que se ponga interesante, tengo que hacerlo T.T ...jaja, ntc, espero que te guste!!

**love-sasusaku4ever:** bueno, pues solo fue una pequena provadita, pero antes que sea Sasusaku, sera otra parejita jojo... muxas gracias!! espero que te guste!!

**tania56:**wooo!! me alagas muxooo!! y aqui esta la contii!! no es la gran cosa, pero de pokito a pokito juju y no te preocupes sobre los coments, nadie es bueno en todo, jeje, aveces se me complica continuar la historia... obeo ke me agrada ke me comentes, aunke sea algo chikito no?? la intencion es lo que cuenta, aqui esta la contii!! espero ke te agradee, cuidatee!!!

**missclover: **me alegro mucho que te alla gustadoooOo!!! uuii siii!! son 2 parejitas, bueno esos los tengo pensados, tratare de mejorar u.u, gracias!!!

**shinigami-deaht: **obeoo tenia que ponerte un review... es una estupenda historiaa!!! me encanta como la escribes, ^_^ y muxas gracias que allas pasado por el mioo, es un honor!!! y aqui la conti!! espero que te guste, no es la gran cosa, pero uno hace lo que puede jeje, gracias!!!

**lei-haruno-uchiha: **muxas gracias por leer los capis! porque no son tan cortitos jeje, y claro que no me lo tomo a mal tu coment!!! y sobre los cambios bruscos, es que este fic lo tengo publicado en otra pagina, y ps alli las contis eran mas cortas que estas, y aki son largas, por eso los cambios juju, y ps ya seee que todavia nose conocen T_T, yo tmb kiero eso juju, eske aveces escribo y se me meten ideas de sepa dondee! ooo y sobre Sakura... jeje, sii tienes muxaaa razon!!! como leiste este capi, si parece la nina tonta y boba que va detras de Sasuke, pero como me abriste los ojos, voy a cambiar el concepto de esoo y de Sasuke, va a pasar un suceso que cambiara un poco su actitud, pero todavia no llegara jeje ^_^... pero muxas gracias por tus observaciones!!! me abriste muxo los ojos, ya que estoy adelantada en la historia y cambia unas cosas antes de publicarla en mi otra pagina, te lo agradescoo!!! espero contar con tu apoyoo!!! y bienvenidaa!! gracias!! ^_^

**onpu haruno: **fiiiuuu, que bueno que te gustooo jeje... muxas gracias por tu apoyooo!! lo valoroo demasiadooo!! y bueno, esto es un pequena probadita de Sakura y Sasuke, porque no puedo poner que se conocer y yaa, es que ami me gusta explicar algo las cosas, lo siento si te desespero o te aburroo, pero despues se pondra interesante... espero que te guste la conti, no es la gran cosa, pero se hace lo que se puede!! besos, cuidate!!

_Muxas gracias a estas personitas que observaron detalles que yo misma no habia notado!! (**INNER:** es porque no traias los lentes, daaa!!)_

_a ti no te estoy hablando..._

_espero contar con su apoyo, y lamento desesperarlos jeje, y no crean, yo me muero de la desesperacion, pero es que este maldito cerebro no se de donde saca tantas ideas!! _

_espero les guste!!! un besototote y un abrasotee! se me cuidan muxoooo!!!_

**ME COMENTAS????? (=^-^=)**


	5. Conociendonos

_(**INNER:** que ondas, como tan compas??) Heyyy, esa es mi lineaa!!! _

_HOLAAA!!!!! muxas gracias por sus coments!!! ojala ke les guste este fic, ojala siempre me apoyen, eso me hace muy feliz!!, y ya que tuve algunas considerables coments juju, aqui tengo la conti y espero ke les guste, esta algo loco este capi (**INNER:** no es cierto, este capi me gusto como lo escribiste) vayaaa!! por fin opinamos igual, _

ESPERO LES GUSTEEE!! nos leemos abajoo!!

* * *

Y llego el dichoso sábado.

Un sábado que para algunos era salir a divertirse y pasar tiempo con sus amigos, tener una que otra cita, pero para una persona en especial, era uno de los peores días, o eso creía.

Estaba una castaña apenas entrando en la preparatoria el día sábado, para poder realizar unas cuantas "actividades" extras, apenas el día anterior se lo hicieron saber.

-mmm, disculpe, me podría decir dónde está el cuarto donde están las cosas de limpieza? la castaña a un señor que se hallaba sacando una bolsa de basura de algún bote de la escuela, cerca de la entrada.

-oo si, está entrando a mano derecha y luego ves una puerta color café, ahí estará lo que ocupas-. Respondió el señor amablemente, el cual aparentaba tener una de edad de 50 anos aprox.

-gracias-. Y partió camino hacia la famosa puerta café. Vaya, sería un día largo, además de que se tenía que levantar temprano, tuvo que preparar su uniforme para el juego de hoy.

Ella estaba cargando una mochila color negra por su espalda, se veía algo grande, ya que dentro estaba su uniforme y algún bote de agua extra.

- aquí esta-. Hablo para sí misma Tenten observando la puerta, y así, dio paso hacia dentro del cuartito.

Agarro una escoba para poder limpiar el patio central de la escuela preparatoria.

La agarro y se salió del lugar, oscuro por cierto.

Mientras caminaba cerca una banca para poder dejar la mochila para poder hacer su deber cómodamente, observo a varios chicos barriendo las escaleras, plantando plantas, o como lo hacia el señor al que antes le pregunto, sacando bolsas de basura de algunos botes de las esquinas.

-(por lo menos no soy la única)-. Pensó la chica para poder colocarse sus audífonos, tan siquiera debería distraerse con algo no?.

Y así paso casi unos 40 minutos aproximadamente barriendo cada rincón de ese gran patio…

-(maldita sea, que no pueden hacer un patio más pequeño??)-. Pensó algo molesta sentándose en la banda donde había dejado su mochila, para poder sacar de ella su bote de agua, y tomar un poco de ella, mientras trataba de regularizar su respiración.

-disculpe señorita, pero le falta recoger la basura que junto-. Le dijo el señor que pasaba justamente detrás de ella por el pasillo principal.

-(tan amable que se ve)-. Pensó sarcásticamente la chica para poder pararse de nuevo y poder ir por un recogedor por la misma puerta café.

Y llego al patio de nuevo, pero vio algo que no le gusto, los pequeños bultos de ramas y polvo que formo de la basura del patio, se habían dispersado, por una "pequeña" oleada de viento.

-(este es mi peor sabadooooo!!)-. Pensó resignada para poder juntar de nuevo la basura y colocarla en un bote cerca de ella.

-por fin he terminado ufff-. Se sentó resignada en la misma banca de antes. Observo su muñeca.- mmm son las… 10:15, pensé que iba a durar más-. Hablo para sí misma mientras tomaba un sorbo de agua.-bien, a buscar ese tal profesor Maito Gai, me dijo la prefecta que estaba en un partido de futbol, creo que…-. Pero no logro continuar ya que, desde donde se encontraba, se podría escuchar un grito, el cual decía…

-GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!!!!!!!!-.

-(vaya, espero que haya sido uno bueno)-. Pensó mientras tomaba su mochila y partía a la cancha trasera, donde se veían montones de gente en las gradas emocionadas, gritando y haciendo el mejor ruido posible. Y con solo pensar que así se ponen en los juegos donde ella participa.

Y ya apartando la vista de la cancha, busco asiento para poder apreciar mejor el partido, el cual se llevaba a cabo, y así se sentó en un lugar que estaba hasta en el último asiento de las gradas y puso de nuevo su mirada en el juego.

Y así paso 10 minutos después para poder de nuevo escuchar el canto de los jugadores…

-GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!!!!!!!!!!-. Gritaron de nuevo las personas parándose, brincando, agitando instrumentos dañinos para los oídos, mientras Tenten observaba los jugadores festejando por el nuevo punto hacia su punto, pero poso su mirada en un chico castaño, cabello largo, caminando tranquilamente, mientras sus compañeros lo alababan por meter el balón dentro de la portería.

-vaya, ese chico es bueno-. Dijo para sí mientras lo observaba.

-es…es bueno verdad?-. Hablo una vocecita dulce alado de ella, del cual apenas se había percatado.

-vaya, es más que bueno, fue uno de los mejores goles que he visto, con solo observar como les arrebató el balón a los demás, uff, juega estupendo-. Opino la castaña maravillada.

-él es el capitán del e…equipo, creo que por eso lo…lo eligieron-. Hablo de nuevo la vocecita, para que Tenten colocara su mirada en ella, mientras que la chica de alado tenía un leve rubor en sus cachetes. Era una hermosa chica, pelo negro azulado, ojos aperlados, eso no se ve todos los días.

-lo conoces?-. Tenten tanto sorprendida por la opinión de la peliazul.

-ha..hai, es mi primo-. Dijo jugando con sus dedos nerviosamente.

-vaya, debes estar orgullosa de él, por cierto, me llamo Tenten-. Se presento la chica de los ojos marrones con una agradable sonrisa.

-mu…mucho gusto Tenten-san, soy Hinata-. Se presento con otra hermosa sonrisa, mientras que el rubor aun no se iba.

-igualmente Hinata, pero deja el "san", me haces sentir vieja jeje, dejémoslo solo con Tenten, te parece?-.

-ha..hai Tenten-. Respondió con la misma sonrisa.

-hehe(me cae bien)-. Pensó la chica mientras le regalaba otra sonrisa para poder seguir viendo el partido tranquilamente.

Y así paso el según tiempo, para después oír el silbatazo del árbitro, el cual daba la señal del que partido había finalizado, el cual dejaba el marcador 3-1, a favor del capitán primo de Hinata. (_INNER: Obeooo que nuestro Nejii-kun tenia que ganar!!! es el #1!!!! /**Yo:** shhh!! deja continar, *le daun sape en la cabeza*/ INNER: _)_

-disculpa Hinata, conoces a un tal Gai-sensei? estando de pie observando a la gente partiendo del lugar.

-hai, es el entrenador, ves a ese de allí?-. Señalo a un señor dando golpes en las espaldas de sus pupilos con una grande sonrisa, que vestia unas mallas verdes y un chaleco.

-ha..hai -_-U -. Respondió con gotita estilo anime.

-el es Maito Gai-. Respondió con una sonrisa sincera.

-muchas gracias Hinata, por cierto, si tienes tiempo, te podrías quedar a echarme porras , ya que ahorita a las 12 tengo juego de basket-. Dijo con una enorme sonrisa orgullosa.

-ju..juegas en el equipo de basquetbol?-. Pregunto sorprendida.

-hai!, espero verte por allá si no te importa...si no, pues fue un gusto conocerte Hinata-. Y partió hacia el dichoso entrenador del equipo ganador.

-i..igualmente Tenten-. Susurro solo para sí misma, ya que la castaña ya se había alejado del lugar.

Mientras que la castaña trataba de pasar por la bola de chicas admiradoras, gritando, brincando y demás…

-(chicas locas)-. Pensó Tenten. Pero en ese momento choco con alguna mesa…un momento, las mesas no se quejaban verdad?

-go…gomene!!, no fue mi intención…-. Se disculpo muy avergonzada, ya que había derramado un poco de agua de una botella que estaba en una mesa y la tiro en la camiseta de la persona. Para ser exactos, el chico que echo el gran golazo, el capitan.

-hmp, no importa, luego se seca-. Dijo mientras trataba de secar un poco su camiseta.

-dis…disculpa, pero tú eres el capitán del equipo verdad?-. Pregunto un poco incrédula por tener a ese chico enfrente de ella.

-si, por?...no me digas que vienes a pedirme un autógrafo o algo por el estilo porque no tengo el…-. Dijo molesto con solo pensar que era otra de esas locas mujeres de las que iban detrás de él, pero al parecer no lo era.

-nooo!! Claro que no, solo te digo que fue uno de los mejores goles que había visto en mi vida, se ve que tienes mucho talento-. Dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

-hmp, gracias, no fue nada-. Dijo sin prestarle interés en el comentario. Ya estaba acostumbrado.

-que bien, bueno me voy, suerte-.y salió corriendo hacia más adentro de las personas. Mientras que el castaño alcanza una ceja incrédulo, ya que estaba sorprendido de que no se aventara encima de el o le pidiera un autógrafo, o peor aún, tomarse una foto. Era una chica rara, pero era diferente a las demás, eso era algo…interesante.

-(hmp, si claro)ó tomando de nuevo su camino para buscar a cierta chica peliazul entre en gran montón de gente.

-(por fin!!)-. Pensó la castaña celebrando que por fin pudo atravesar a esas chicas locas.

-disculpe, usted es Gai-sensei?-. Pregunto la castaña estando al frente del profesor con unas extrañas mallas verdes.

-siiii!! Soy yoooo!!!, que se te ofrece pequeña florecita!!??-. Pregunto sonriendo mientras que relucían sus blancos dientes.

-(pequeña florecita??) amm, ettoo… vengo a pedirle que si por favor me podría firmar este papel-. Pregunto entregando el papel, para que el profesor asintiera y lo firmara sin ningún problema.

-muchas gracias, con permiso (mejor ni hubiera barrido) empezaba retirar.

-de nada pequeña florecita!!! Y recuerda tener tu llama de la juventud al máximooooooo!!!-. Dijo o mejor dicho, gritando, ya que Tenten tenía una agradable distancia de él.

-(tener la llama de la que??)-. Observo incrédula al profesor de la mallas, para después observar su reloj.- NO PUEDE SER!!! LAS 11:54!!!-. y salió corriendo hacia los vestidores para poder cambiarse y colocarse su estimado uniforme del equipo de la escuela.

Mientras que…

-Hinata-sama por fin la encuentro-. Dijo Neji observando a su prima parada en una esquina preocupada.

-hai, Neji-sama, era difícil encontrarlo-. Hablo su prima, mientras los 2 se empezaban a retirar del lugar, pero…

-NEEEEEEJIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!-. Grito un chico con peinado de honguito mientras corría, según él, a la máxima velocidad.

-que paso Lee-. Pregunto a su compañero que ya se encontraba a lado de el.

-te quería pedir si me acompañabas a ver el partido de basquet-. con una grande sonrisa.

-hmp, desde cuanto te interesa el basquetbol?-. Pregunto alzando una ceja.

-es que le prometí a una amiga que esta vez asistiría a su partido y no quiero ir solo-. Pregunto con una carita de "perrito triste".

-no lo sé…Hinata-sama le importaría…-.

-cla…claro que no, ya que yo…yo también quería ver el partido-. Comento jugando con sus dedos, mientras que el la observaba con la misma ceja alzada, ¿desde cuándo le interesaba un partido de basquetbol?

-yaaa taaaa!!! Vamos!!! Si no perderemos los mejores lugares!!!!-. Grito mientras tomaba las muñecas de los dos para poder sentarse en un lugar como, ya que no estaban ni lejos ni cerca, estaban casi justamente en medio.

5 minutos después ya había empezado el partió, escuchándose gritos y porras de sus familiares y amigos de las jugadoras.

-VAMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS CAPITANAAAAAA!!!-. Gritaba Lee estando de pie mientras gritaba y echaba porras a la capitana del equipo.

-(hmp, no sé ni para que vine)-. Pensó el castaño observando a su amigo Lee dando saltitos y gritos que seguramente dañaría los oídos de las personas más cerca de él.

-disculpe Hinata-sama, pero porque quiso ver este partido?-. Neji observando a su prima que momentos antes estaba intrigada observando el partido.

-es..es que le dije a una amiga que tal vez vendría a verla-. Contesto la ojiperla.

-ya veo-.

-siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Eso es mi florecita!!!!!!!!!!!-. Grito Lee apoyando a la chica, ya que había anotado con una agradable distancia de la canasta, para así dar 3 puntos.

-(esa es la muchacha de…?)-. Observo a la chica, que tenía una grande sonrisa plasmada.

-ju…juega muy bien, verdad Neji-sama?-. Pregunto intrigada su prima.

-hai-. Respondió sin separar la mirada de esa chica castaña mientras ella recibía un pase.-(juega bien esa chica)-. Pensó intrigado.

Y después de casi 1 hora y media aprox. Se termino el maravilloso partido para los espectadores, ya que el equipo de nuestra capitana favorita ganara el partido. (_obvio no? xD /INNNER:ps see, es tu fic¬¬.)_

-FLORECITAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! el corte de honguito corriendo hacia su amiga mientras ella bebía un poco de agua.

-HOLAAA LEE!! Qué bueno que pudiste venir-. Saludo Tenten con una hermosa sonrisa.

-jeje, tuve tiempo libre, PEROOOO TU LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD ESTUVOOOOOOOOOOOOO GENIAAALL!!!!!!!!!-. dijo con unas pequeñas llamas en sus ojos.

-(mmm, ya eh oído eso)-. Pensó irónicamente la chica.

-Ho..hola Tenten, ju..jugaste muy bien-. Hablo una peliazul que apareció otras de su amigo, pero no venia sola.

-hola Hinata!!!! Me alegra que hayas podido venir!!-. Saludo la de los ojos marrones felizmente.

-perdón que interrumpa, ¿pero de donde se conocen?-. Pregunto la "compañía" de la peliazul.

-holaa capitán!!-. Saludo la castana para después poder dar un sorbo de su botella de agua.

-go..gomene por no avisarte Neji-sama, la conocí durante su partido de futbol-. Aclaro Hinata un poco ruborizada.

-ya veo-. Cayó después.

-mi linda flor!! Estuviste genial!!! Ya veo por qué te nombran capitana!! Eres la mejor!!!!-. Dijo Lee con unos pequeños corazones en sus lindos ojitos.

-por favor Lee no exageres, sabes que juego porque me…-. Pero no logro continuar ya que otra persona se introdujo a la conversación.

-mi princesa! Jugaste muy bien!!-. Dijo un castaño entrando en la zona de los chicos.

Mientras la chica la sonreía…

-Gracias Kankuro, que bueno que viniste!-. Dijo una linda sonrisa, para después saludar al castaño con un suave beso, y no precisamente en el cachete.

-neeeh…florecita…-. Aspecto Lee un poco intrigado en la escena de ese momento, pero no era el único.

-(que hace el con ella?)-. pensó Neji, se podría decir, un poco ¿molesto?

-oooo perdón por no presentarlo, el es..-.

-soy su novio, mucho gusto-. Se presento mientras que tomaba a su novia por la cintura.

-oo!! Vaya Kankuro, no sabía que ahora andas con Tenten-. Hablo Lee sorprendió por la persona, o el novio que tenía su linda flor.

-pues ya ves Lee, se me hizo… pero vaya!!, tu eres el chico de los golazos! Juegas muy bien amigo-. Dijo con una sonrisa dirigiendo su mirada al castaño que se hallaba observando la escena.

-gracias (yo no soy su amigo…)-. Pensó observándolo molestamente.

-bueno, lamento mucho pero creo que me llevare a esta hermosa capitana a festejar-. Dijo mientras tomaba la mochila de su novia.

-hehe, bueno con su permiso, gracias por venir Lee, Hinata y amm…-.

ó fríamente.

-bien!! Nos vemos!! -. Se retiro mientras que se iba con su novio tomado de la mano, mientras que los demás observaban la "linda" escenita.

Mientras que la pareja ya tenía una distancia considerable de la mirada de los 3 chicos…

-Lee, ¿tu sabias que Kankuro era novio de tu amiga? mientras observaba a la pareja subiendo a un auto convertible rojo.

-por supuesto que no Neji!!! Si no!! El ya estuviera directamente camino al hospital!!-. molesto el chico de los grandes ojos observando la misma escena.

-pues más vale que le avises como es ese Kankuro-. Dijo seriamente, mientras ya se encontraban caminando directamente hacia la salida con su prima a lado callada sin articular ninguna palabra.

-no te preocupes Neji, hablare con mi florecita, nos vemos!!-. se despidió Rock Lee, mientras salía corriendo de lado contrario de los primos.

-dis…disculpe Neji-sama, pero co…como es Kankuro-san para que piensen asi de él?-. Pregunto La Hyyuga mientras subían al carro de su primo, un Honda Accord 2000 plateado. (N/A: xD)

-es una larga historia Hinata-sama-. Dijo mientras se sentaba en el asiento del piloto y su prima alado de él, mientras que el Hyyuga aventaba su mochila de entrenamiento en los asientos de atrás.

Para que su prima solo le contestase con el silencio, y así duro todo el transcurso hasta la casa de los 2 primos, en silencio, sin ninguna palabra, solo con el radio encendido escuchando una estación con canciones que ninguno de los 2 prestase atención. Y a fin llegaron a su hogar después de un silencio algo incomodo.

-con permiso... jugó muy bien Neji-sama-. Y salió Hinata del auto para poder entrar a su hogar y hacer sus deberes.

El castaño no salió de su auto, solo recargo su cabeza al asiento, y se dedico pensar.

Pensar en su partido, en los goles que había anotado para su equipo, en un agua derramada en su camiseta, una castaña disculpándose...esa castaña. Ella era algo interesante, era diferente a las demás, jugaba en el equipo de basquetbol de su escuela, la misma escuela de el… y la misma de Kankuro.

-Tks, espero que Lee hable con ella-. Susurro para sí, mientras que tomaba su mochila que momentos antes se encontraba aventada en los asientos traseros. Cerró su carro y se adentro a su casa para poder darse una buena ducha, y valla que la necesitaba.

.

.

.

Una hora después, Hinata estaba en su cuarto asiendo sus tareas pendientes de la escuela, una tarea de biología mientras recortaba y pegaba, pero le faltaban unas imágenes en especial, así que salió de su cuarto y salió en busca de su padre, el cual estaba en la sala leyendo el periódico.

-sumimasen padre, pero si me permite, iré a la papelería comprar algo que me hace falta-. Dijo nerviosa mientras observaba en suelo y jugaba con los dedos. El padre Hyyuga la observo.

-ve, pero no te tardes mucho-. Respondió su padre para después poner la mirada en el pedazo de papel que tenía enfrente.

-hai! Con permiso-. Y salió de su casa en camino hacia la papelería.

.

Y en dicho local se encontraba un chico rubio jugando con un Gameboy mientras maldecía al mismo juego, y alado de él estaba su primo azabache en su Laptop anotando sepa que cosas.

-hey teme, y cuando se va mi tia? Naruto sin despegar la vista del juego.

-este lunes-. Respondió sin interés.

-vaya! Jaja, ya me imagino tu estando todo el dia aquí jajaja-. Se burlo su primo rubio aun jugando.

-ni te burles porque tú estarás conmigo-. Respondió Sasuke sin despegar la vista de su aparato que tenía enfrente.

-eeeh..aam… cierto (-_-)-. Susurro el rubio mientras dejaba su juego en la mesa.

-no entiendo como mi tia Mikoto salga, pero bueno le hacía falta unas…-. Pero no continúo ya que alguien había entrado a dicho lugar lentamente.

-OHAYOO!! En que puedo ayudarte!!?-. Pregunto rubio con una grande sonrisa colocándose detrás de la caja registradora.

-ho…hola eetoo, me podría dar u…una lamina de animales?-. Pregunto sonrojada mientras observaba el suelo y jugaba con sus dedos.

-claroo!! Y qué tipo de animales ocupas?-.

-amm… ma…mamíferos-. Nerviosamente.

-de acuerdo!! Espera…-. Respondió el rubio para después buscar la dichosa lámina. Mientras que el azabache observaba dichosa escena frente a él.

-aquí esta!! Son 5 pesos _(N/A:no sabía ni que poner jeje/ INNER: ¬_¬U)-._dijo mientras entregaba el dichoso papel en las manos de su clienta.

-a…arigatoo-. Y salió casi corriendo del lugar toda sonrojada.

-dime dobe, la conoces? su primo observándolo con una ceja alzada.

-aaachh!! Porque todos me preguntan lo mismo, es obvio que no la…-. No logro continuar ya que se escucho un sonido fuerte en la calle.

-pero que dem…-. Salió corriendo el chico rubio observando la escena que se había formado.

-TEMEE!! LLAMAAA A UNA AMBULANCIAAAAAAAA!!!-. Grito desesperado Naruto mientras salía corriendo al lugar del hecho.

* * *

_Jujuju, que tal el capi?? se ve que estuve mejorando algo no?? jeje (INNER: bastantee ¬_¬)_

_jaja, ke chisositaaa ¬¬, bueno, espero que haya sido de su agradoooooo!!!! tratare de que se ponga mas interesante, pero de pokito en pokito... y bueno_

_llego el tiempo de los **"Espejo coments!!!" **(INNER:¬_¬UuU)_

_jejeje..._

_Gracias aaaaa..._

**Setsuna17: **que bueno que te gusto el capi anterior, espero ke te haya gustado estee!!! juju, y como siempre, el primero en comentarme jeje, gracias!!!!!

**lei-haruno-uchiha:**jeje, ya entiendo de eso de Sakura, como dices, la perrita faldera jajajajaja, pero siii, yo tmb pienso hacer sufrir un pokito a Sasuke, asi ke tengo algo pensado, pronto llegara jeje y siii, en el capi anterior ya se conocieron algunos personajes!! y creo ke en este capi tmb ^_^, jeje, espero ke los enredos en este fic no terminen enredandote jajaja ntc ^_^UuU , aaa y ntp si no pones un rewie, a todos se nos olvida, solo espero contar con tu apoyooo, cuidateeee!!!!

***-_shinofan_-*: **sii muajajaja, Sasuke y Naruto si pasaran algo de tiempo alli juju... sii, pronto Hinata ira a visitarla, pero como ves, este capi tuvo algunos enredos jeje... pero si ira a visitarla y pasara algoo keee ufff... jeje, tengo esa idea. AAA siiii, tratere de apurarme con el sasusaku y Naruhina, pero tmb tengo Shikatema y Nejiten, es algo complicado con 4 perejitas,pero echare todo mi chakra en eso jejeje, ntc, espero te guste el capiii!!! gracias por tu apoyoooo!!!

**kyo nakamura:** holaa!! ^-^, y ke bueno ke no te moleste eso de lo lentoo jeje, gracias!!y bienvenidaaa!!!

**missclover: **ke bueno verte de nuevooo!!! mujajaja, sii, Algo del Shikatema ya dio comienzo juju... ajjajajaa, yaseee de los reganos de los pircings juju, yo sufri algo asiii T.T, pero no conoci a ningun Neji en mi escuela jaja... espero te guste estee, gracias!!! cuidatee!

**onpu haruno:** fiiiiuuuu, me salveee!!! ke bueno ke no te desespero con eso de los fics algo lentos, pero tratare dar lo mejor de mi ^_^, espero ke te guste esteee!!! muxas gracias!! besos!!

**...hanuka--tama-chan... : **holaa!! bienvenidaa al fic!! ke alegra muxiooo ke te gusteee!! y aki la contii, espero ke te gustee!!!

_Gracias a esas 7 personitas que me dedicaron un poco de tiempo con un rewie (o como se escriba juju)_

_espero kes guste este capi, ya ke creooooo, ke aki empieza un poco de emocion mujajajajaja..._

_de nuevo gracias!!! un besototeee tronadoteeeee MUAAK!! y abrasoss!!!! cuidenseee!!_

**ME DAS UN LOKITO COMENTITOO???!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

_Holaaaaa, como estan!!! bueno, muxas gracias por esas personitas ke me dedicaron un tiempo para poder pasar por este loco fic, y bueno, ya que no tengo nada que hacer, aki les tengo la conti, espero les guste, aunke es de poco a pokito jeje..._

_ **A LEER!!!!**_

* * *

Estaba un chico rubio sentado en la sala de espera de un hospital.

Se hallaba nervioso, ansioso, triste y de más sentimientos, mientras no dejaba sus manos, en todo momento las tenia moviendo y sudando, no podía ocultar su nerviosismo, y peor aun si recordaba lo que momentos antes pasó.

_**FLASH BLACK**_

_-TEMEE!! LLAMAAA A UNA AMBULANCIAAAAAAAA!!-. Grito el rubio mientras corría hacia el lugar del accidente._

_-pero que pasó dobe…o por dios-. Se fijo su primo azabache para después entrar de nuevo y llamar una ambulancia lo más rápido posible._

_-TSUNADEEEEE-OBACHAAAAAAAAN!!!!!!!!!-. Grito y llamo el rubio a la doctora, mientras que el se hincaba a la persona que estaba frente a él, parecía dormida y sin ningún problema, o eso quería pensar el rubio._

_- ¡¡¡¡ESA NIÑA ESTÚPIDA SE METIÓ CORRIENDO POR MI CAMINOOO!!-. Grito la persona que salía del auto todo eufórico, pero sin tener el más mínimo arrepentimiento._

_-maldito idiota!!! Estúpido trancazo te voy a meter hijo de…-._

_-NARUTOOOO!! Este no es el momento para esoooo!!!, pero…o dios mío, YA LLAMARON A UNA AMBULANCIAAA??!-. Pregunto la doctora rubia mientras revisaba los signos vitales de la chica peliazul, la chica Hyyuga._

_-no te preocupes Tsunade-obachan, ya llame una…-. Dijo el rubio mientras miraba al señor del causante de la escena con una mirada llena de odio, rencor, sentimiento que ni el mismo entendía._

_-maldito… COMO TE ATREVES!!!!-. Y salió directo a la persona parada alado del auto, pero alguien lo detuvo…_

_-tú no te metas Naruto, ya llame a la policí su primo azabache mientras ponía una mano en el camino para que el rubio no continuara la escena que se hubiera hecho si no lo hubiera detenido._

_-háganse para atrás por favor!!-. Gritaba la doctora hincada alado de la chica._

_-MALDITA AMBULANCIAA!!-. Grito el rubio mientras observaba a la chica._

_Es la misma que fue unos momentos antes a su local, la misma que iba casi todos los días a comprar algo allí mismo, la misma que siempre se sonrojaba cuando la observaba._

_-yo me largooo de aquí!!-. Dijo de nuevo el señor mientras subía a su carro y se largaba._

_El rubio salió corriendo alcanzarlo pero…_

_-NARUTOO DETENTEE!! La policía ya viene! Ellos se harán cargo de él, no vale la pena-. Dijo su primo pelinegro metros atrás de él._

_Naruto solo apretaba los puños de coraje, volviendo sus nudillos blancos de la presión._

_-ya llego la ambulancia!!-. Grito una de las personas espectadoras viendo la desagradable escena._

_- ¡háganse a un lado por favor!-. Dijo un enfermero mientras otros 2 bajan la camilla rápidamente, mientras colocaban a la chica lenta y delicadamente._

_-NARUTOO VEN CONMIGO!!-. Dijo la doctora Tsunade mientras subía a la parte de atrás de la ambulancia._

_-pero teme…-. Dijo observando a su primo._

_-no te preocupes dobe, ve…yo me haré cargo-. Hablo Sasuke._

_-Hai!-._

_-NARUTOO SUBE!!-. Grito de nuevo la rubia ya dentro de la camioneta del hospital._

_-HAI! TSUNADE-OBACHAN!!-. Grito el rubio mientras corría hacia la camioneta, para que así se fueran lo más rápido hacia el hospital de la ciudad._

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

Naruto estaba enfadado consigo mismo, como era posible que el maldito estúpido señor se largo del lugar?

El rubio apretó sus puños aguantándose las ganas de salir corriendo de allí mismo y darle el "pequeño regalo" hacia el idiota causante de esto.

Se sentía enfurecido consigo mismo, nervioso, decepcionado, varios sentimientos que no podía entender, y ¡¡¡ ni siquiera conocía el nombre de la chica!!!!

-Naruto…-. Llamo la doctora rubia que estaba parada alado de el-. Ten, este es el teléfono de ella, llama a algún familiar para se enteren del accidente-. Entrego el celular y se encamino de nuevo hacia la recamara de su paciente pero…

-Tsunade-obachan!! Pero ni siquiera sé cómo se llama!!!-. Llamo el rubio mientras se paraba del asiento intrigado pero a la vez desesperado.

-se llama Hinata Hyyuga…amiga de mi sobrina-. Lo último lo susurro para sí misma mientras salía del lugar dejando a un rubio perplejo.

-Hi…hinata Hyyuga?-. Se pregunto mientras observaba el aparato que tenía en sus manos.

-será mejor que llame algún amigo, en vez de un familiar-. Dijo para sí mientras buscaba un número el cual será mejor que no digiera el apellido Hyyuga.- ¿Amiga Sakura?-. Se pregunto perplejo alzando una ceja.

.

.

En alguna plaza de la ciudad se encontraba una pelirrosa sentada en una banca comiendo un cono frente a una heladería, pero no estaba sola…

-gracias por invitarme Sai-. Dijo la chica pelirrosa mirando algo nerviosa con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

-no te preocupes Sakura-. Contesto su compañía mientras rosaba con su mano la mano de la pelirrosa. Mientras ella la observo y dirigió su mirada a su "acompañante" con una delicada sonrisa.

-Sai creo que… oración un pequeño sonido que venía de su bolso. Observo en la pantalla del aparato quien la llamaba.

-(Hinata)-. Penso mientras contestaba.-Hola Hinata!!? Como estas?? una sonrisa mientras observaba a Sai con un pequeño rubor.

-_hola_,_no soy Hinata, hablo de parte de ella-._ Hablo la persona de la otra línea, mientras que el tono sonaba algo triste.

-okey…ammm y Hinata? la pelirrosa algo nerviosa por el tono de vos.

-_lo siento mucho, pero Hinata tuvo un accidente_ -. Hablo la persona de otra línea preocupado y triste.

-quee? Comoo que Hinata tuvo un accidente!!?, donde esta???-. exaltada.

-_está en el hospital general_-.

-gracias, ahora mismo voy para allá-. Y colgó.

-que paso Sakura? Como que Hinata tuvo un accidente? Sai sorprendido.

-si Sai, lo siento, pero tengo que irme, muchas gracias pero me tengo que…-.

-no Sakura, yo te llevo, al fin y al cabo Hinata también es mi amiga-. Corto el pelinegro mientras corrían sin chocar con nadie para llegar al auto e ir a al hospital lo más rápido posible.

-muchas gracias Sai-. Agradeció Sakura mientras se subían al carro y se iban de ese lugar lo más rápido que se pudiera.

.

.

En el hospital general de la ciudad, estaba el chico Uzumaky sentado y desesperado. Está bien que haya acompañado a la muchacha al hospital para no sonar descortés con ella, la cual tenía el nombre de Hinata, pero porque tenía ganas de verla??, porque quería saber si estaba bien??, ni el mismo lo comprendía.

Estaba desesperado, nervioso, preocupado, ya ni el mismo sabia que sentía, solo necesitaba saber cómo estaba la muchacha que momentos antes estaba herida por un maldito degenerado.

Pero de pronto el chico puso su mirada a su alrededor, y pudo observar a la doctora Tsunade hablando con una enfermera tranquilamente en el pasillo del hospital.

-Tsunade-obachan!!! mientras corría hacia la doctora.

-Naruto! Aquí no puedes andar corriendo y mucho menos gritando, en que piensas?-. observando al chico molestamente en frente de ella.

-con su permiso Tsunade-sama-. Se retiro la enfermera que momentos antes estaba platicando.

-gomene… pero quería pedirle un favor -. Dijo Naruto seriamente observándola.

-que paso?-.

-que…quería pedirle si…si me permitía visitar a la muchacha Hinata-. Sonaba nervioso y preocupado..

-Naruto, pero ni siquiera la conoces… o si? la doctora rubia elevando una ceja incrédula.

-ya se ya sé, pero…no sé, no puedo estar tranquilo, por favor, me dejaría verla?.

- está bien Naruto, pero no seas escandaloso, ya que está dormida, así que no hagas ruido, de acuerdo?-.

-hai, no te preocupes-.

-está bien, confiare en ti, está en la habitación 25C, en el tercer piso, te acompaño?-.

-no, está bien, permiso Tsunade-obachan-. Y se retiro hasta el ascensor. Mientras que la rubia lo observaba incrédula.

-(y este que le pasa?)-. pregunto para si misma, mientras que tomaba camino hasta su oficina.

.

En una habitación, estaba una chica dormida tranquilamente, con aparatos alrededor de su cama, suero el cual es fundamental para ella, un collarín colocado en su fino y blanquecino cuello, esa chica estaba mas pálida de lo normal, labios blanquecinos, sin ninguna palabra que saliesen de ellos, acompañados con una delicada respiración.

_Toc toc!_

Sonó casi inaudible afuera del cuarto, pero para que tocar o avisar, si sabía que nadie iba a contestar.

Y ahí estaba esa chica con cabellos negros con unos toques de azul, piel de porcelana, y de seguro unos bellos ojos, ya que con sus finos parpados, no se podrían admirar.

-(pero que estoy pensando?? Ni si quiera la conozco)-. Pensó el chico observándola, para después tomar una silla del lugar y colocarla a lado de la cama de la Hyyuga.

Y solo se dedico a observarla.

Vaya, esa es la misma chica que iba casi todos los días para comprar algo en el local donde él estaba casi todos los días, pero siempre se topo con ella, pero…

Porque tenía que terminar asi?

-hmp, no lo comprendo'tebayoo-. Susurro para sí mismo mientras recargaba su frente en la cama, pero al parecer alguien alcanzó a escuchar aquel pequeño susurro.

Lentamente la peliazul abrió los ojos aperlados, observando el lugar, el cual tenía paredes blancas, pero pudo sentir algo más en su cama, y no era ella.

-aah!!-. Se asusto, mientras colocaba su mirada a la persona recargada en la cama.

-ah! Hola, eto… es…estas bien? el rubio percatándose de que la chica acababa de despertar.

-ha…hai, arigatoo, y eh… tu…tu qué haces aquí? con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, como siempre lo hacía cuando él la atendía…

_Pero…el que hacia allí?_

Él ni siquiera sabía la respuesta.

-oo, pues yo… quería…quería saber que estabas bien, es todo'tebayo-. Hablo con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras que se rascaba su nuca inseguro de sí mismo.

-etto…pues…arigatoo-. Todavía con su leve rubor mientras observaba la cama donde estaba acostada.

-aquí está tu celular, lo bueno que no se daño, solo unos leves rayones hehe-. El rubio entrego su celular.

-arigatoo-. agradeció con su dulce voz, para después tomar su celular, pero al tocarlo, pudo sentir algo cálido, algo suave, y no era precisamente su celular, era la mano del rubio que tenía enfrente de ella, tuvo un ligero cosquilleo en su estomago, y eso que hace momentos tenia leves dolores, ese chico la hacía sentir agradablemente bien.

El chico rubio sintió la misma sensación de la chica peliazul, una mano delicadamente suave, pero a la vez frágil, con ganas de no soltarla nunca, mientras observaba los ojos aperlados que momentos antes no pudo juzgar, tenían un brillo especial, un color especial, ella era algo especial. Esa chica lo hacía sentir extrañamente bien.

-hehehe-. Se rio tontamente Naruto mientras soltaba el aparato y esa mano que lo hiso sentí cosas, el no sabía que eran.

Mientras ella solo se dedico observar el momento con su mismo rubor natural.

TOC TOC TOC!

-Naruto, alla afuera te esperan…-. La doctora rubia observo la escena.- oo perdón, interrumpi algo?.

-no, claro que no Tsunade-obachan-.

-no…no se preocupe Tsunade-sama-. Hablo la peliazul.

-bien… Naruto, afuera te espera la policía para que describas el carro y al señor causante del accidente, puedes venir?-.

-hai!... nos vemos luego Hinata!!-. Y salió el chico hacia donde estaba la doctora.

-(sa..sabe mi nombre?)-. Se pregunto para sí misma, mientras la puerta de la habitación se cerraba.

Y afuera del cuarto de la Hyyuga…

-Oye Naruto, conocías antes a Hinata Hyyuga?-. perpleja por la escena de antes, mientras lo observaba con una ceja alzada.

-noooo!! Porque todos me preguntan lo mismo'tebayoo???!!-. Se quejo Naruto mientras caminaban hacia el elevador.

-vale vale...bueno, te esperan los policías haya abajo en la recepción para el cuestionario-.

-hai-. Entrando en el elevador.

-bueno, yo voy a ver a un paciente que tiene cita, si ocupas algo, ya sabes que hacer, ok?-. ya llegando a la planta baja..

-hai, arigatoo Tsunade-obachan-. y salió corriendo hacia los oficiales.

-cuantas veces tengo que decirle que no corra??!! Achh!! Maldito Naruto-. Y se fue al lugar donde le dijo al rubio pero…

-tía Tsunadee!! Tia Tsunade!! la pelirrosa mientras corria hacia su tia.

-(otra que corre y grita) Hola sakura, que…que haces tú aquí? interesada.

-me dijeron que Hinata tuvo un accidente, en donde esta?!-. Preocupada.

-(le dije a Naruto que a un familiar) No te preocupes Sakura, Hinata ya está bien-.

-aah que bien!-. Suspiro y se relajo.

-Sakura, me arias el favor de avisar a su familia?-.

-pero no les dijeron ya?-.

-al parecer creo que no-. Dio su tia rubia mientras observaba a cierto rubio con los policías.

-está bien, yo les aviso-.

-de acuerdo, gracias Sakura, bien, entonces me retiro… se iba a dar camino a su oficina pero…

-o tiia!! Se me olvido presentarte…el es Sai, mi amm…novio-. Sakura con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

-buenas tardes Tsunade-sama, Sakura me ha hablado mucho de el pelinegro haciendo una pequeña reverencia y dando una de sus típicas sonrisas.

-en serio??? una mirada a su sobrina interesada.-pues el gusto es mío Sai, bueno con su permiso, me voy hacer mis deberes-.

-Tia, puedo ver a Hinata?-.

-creo que no es adecuado Sakura, deja que descanse un poco, de acuerdo?, mas al rato te dejo verla-.

-está bien, gracias-.

-adios!-. y se fue a sus deberes médicos.

* * *

_ya sseeee!!! fue algo aburrido no?? pero por lo menos asi se aclaro el show del accidente, y bueno, aki se conocen Hinata Y naruto, pero no se preocupen, despues abra mas Naruhina, pero ultimamente se me esta secando el cerebro juju, upps,_

_ Bueno, aqui llego "Espejo coments ^_^" (**Inner:** aachh, cambiale el nombre a eso, suena super tonto) queee? y yo pense que ya te habias idooooo!!!!!_

_(**Inner:** naaaaaaaa... solo me eche una siesta, ademas de que me dio weba despertarme) pues te hubieras kedado dormidaaaaaa... tener que soportarteee U_U_

_Muchas gracias aaaa..._

**tania56: **jeje, no te precupes con lo de Kankuro, solo es un poco de sabor que le puse a la pareja de Nejiten jeje.. y aki aclaro la duda de la ambulanciaaa...espero ke te guste este cap!!! cuidateeeee!!

**onpu haruno: **jaja, yo tambien me kede con cara de "WTF???" jeje, ya sabes, ideas locas que bienen en un momento de "nada que hacer" jaja... jeje, y ps aki se aclaro la duda de la ambulancia, cuidateeee!!!

**missclover: **jaja, ps hacer danoo, mmmm, tendre ke pensarlo, eso me da una idea jeje... muajajaja... cuidateeee, besos...

**kyo nakmura:** ufff, gracias por no desesperarte por los detalles jeje... pero despues aclarare eso de kankuro, pero creo que todavia no juju...espero te gusteee el capi!!! cuidateee!!

**shinigami-deaht: **woo!! muxas gracias por el cumplidooo!!! me alegra demasiadooooo ke te gusteee!!! chauuu!! besos!!

_Muchas gracias de nuevooo!! espero les guste el capi, y si no, gomene, aveces tengo accidentes mentales jeje... gracias y espero poder contar con su apoyoo!!!_

_besotes!!! muaaak!!!!_

**MERECE UN COMENT??? T___T**


	7. conti 7

_Holaaaaaa!! como estan!! creo ke me demore algo no?? jeje, sinceramente no tengo excusas, nada mas de ke la webonada me ataco bien mashin jeje, upss, mis mas sinceras discupas..._

_ aaaa!! y sobre Sai y Sakura, pues... sinceramente no quise dar un chorradeero de explicaciones como Sai le propuso eso de ser novios, ya que (para mi xD) no era muy importante..._

_Gomene si los enrede de mas, pero lo de Sai y Sakura ocurrio momentos antes cuendo ellos dos estaban enfrete de la heladeria, se acuerdan???, por eso se sonrojo cuando tomo su mano, pero ps no kise alagar mucho esa escena, spero me comprendan, y sin mas recontratiempos..._

_**A LEER!!!**_

* * *

Estaba en una oficina un señor preocupado, sentado enfrente de una doctora rubia.

Ya que momentos antes la amiga de su hija le informo que, su primogénita había sufrido un accidente, y al enterarse, se fue lo más pronto posible al hospital, y al avisarle a su sobrino, el decidió acompañarlo también.

Su sobrino Hyyuga estaba en la sala de espera, y el, allí en la oficina con la doctora, que momentos antes atendió a su hija. Nunca pensó que la heredera del clan podría sufrir así, verla dentro de un hospital, eso era deprimente. Pero ella era una Hyyuga, los Hyyuga nunca se rinden.

-no se preocupe señor Hiashi , su hija se está recuperando bien, solo que tendrá que estar aquí en el hospital por un mes, hasta que se haya recuperado-. Hablo la doctora Tsunade, tranquilizando al señor que tenía enfrente, ya que entro todo histérico al hospital general.

-un mes?... de acuerdo, y que paso con el imbécil que causo todo eufórico.

-no se preocupe por eso, un muchacho que ayudo a su hija fue quien describió el automóvil y al sujeto del accidente, y hace minutos me informaron los oficiales que encontraron al sujeto estacionado varias cuadras del suceso, créame, ese señor recibirá su castigo-. Respondió la rubia tranquilizándolo.

-gracias Tsunade-sama, se lo agradezco-. Agradeció saludándola de la mano, para que después salir del lugar y poder calmar a su sobrino, que, de seguro, al igual que él, se ha de encontrar desesperado, por algo de información.

.

Su sobrino Nej estaba en la sala de espera, pero muy ansioso por saber noticias de su prima, y ve a su padre llegar a la sala.

-Tío, como se encuentra Hinata-sama?-. poniéndose de pie.

-No te preocupes Neji, ella ya está bien, solo que tendrá que quedarse aproximadamente un mes para poder recuperarse correctamente-. El señor Hiashi se sentó a lado de su sobrino.

-ya veo, y podemos pasar a verla?-.

-ahorita no, porque está hablando con su amiga, ya que ella salga, iremos nosotros-. Respondió tranquilamente.

-hai-. Después el silencio fue lo que invadió al lugar, pero alcanzaron a ver los dos Hyygas a unos policías platicando con un chico rubio, el padre Hyyuga pensó que ese es el chico que menciono Tsunade, así que para verificarlo, se puso de pie y dio camino hacia donde estaba el chico de ojos azules.

-disculpe joven, usted no es el muchacho que salvo a mi hija Hinata?-. Interesado observándolo.

-perdón? No, creo que se confunde, yo no salve a su hija, pero fui quien puso en su lugar al bastardo que causo todo esto-. Dijo un poco molesto.

-bueno, pues muchas gracias…-.

-Naruto Uzumaky'tebayoo-. Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-gracias joven Uzumaky, si no fuera por usted, ese bastardo estuviera todavía libre-.

-hmp, si todavía estuviera libre, yo mismo me encargaría de buscarlo y darle su merecido-. Hizo una pausa. - bueno, creo que ya no me necesitan por aquí, con permiso señor…-.

-Hiashi Hyyuga-.

-pues con su permiso señor Hyyuga, hasta luego-. Se despidió.

-joven Uzumaky, si ocupa alguna cosa, no dude en buscarme…usted ayudo mucho a mi hija, seria descortés no agradecerle de alguna forma-. Hablo antes del que el chico se fuera.

-muchas gracias, pero no es necesario, adiós!!-. Y se fue del lugar corriendo, perdiéndose de la mirada del líder del clan.

-quien es ese joven tio?-. Neji, que acababa de llegar al lado del señor Hyyuga, observando la escena.

-un muchacho que ayudo a mi hija Hinata-.

* * *

En una habitación, para ser específicos, 25C…

-créeme Hinata, si pudiera, saldría ahora mismo a darle unos trancazos a ese sujeto-. Dijo la chica de los ojos jade, mientras simulaba dar unos golpes, los cuales, estaban en el aire.

-no…no te preocupes Sakura-san, me acaban de informar que ese señor ya fue arrestado-.

-bueno, por lo menos-. Hizo una pausa-. Oye Hinata… que hacia el chico de la papelería en el hospital eh? con un tono de voz algo pícaro.

-ee…eto…cre…creo que él fue qui…quien me ayudó demasiado sonrojada mientras jugaba con sus dedos tímidamente.

-o ya veo, pues él fue quien me llamo, eso me dijo mi tía-. Dijo algo pensativa.

-si, cre…creo que si-.

-ya no finjas Hinata, ese chico te…-.

-toc toc, se puede?ó un chico pelinegro entrando en la habitación, y consigo mismo, un pequeño ramo de flores que lo coloco en la mesita de noche a lado de la cama donde estaba la paciente del hospital.

-mu…muchas gracias Sai-. Agradeció mientras tomaba el ramo de flores y lo olfateaba.

-de nada Hinata, ya estas mejor?-.

-ma…masomenos, aun me duelen las una linda sonrisa y con la misma dulce voz.

-no te preocupes, tú eres una chica fuerte, te recuperaras, ya verás…bueno, me retiro dejando a las más hermosas señoritas del hospital-. Hizo una pausa.- te espero en el auto Sakura-. Y le dio un pequeño beso los labios, para que la pelirrosa se sonrojara al máximo.

Y salió el chico pelinegro dejando el lugar en silencio.

-Sa…sakura-san, an…andas con Sai?-. Pregunto sorprendida la Hyyuga.

-Ha…hai, hoy mismo me pregunto, y es que fue súper lindo conmigo, así que le di una oportunidad-. Hablo sonrojada y nerviosa, pero se veía que estaba feliz.

-me…me alegro mucho por ti Sakura-. Una gran sonrisa le mostro a su amiga pelirosa.

-gracias! él es mi primer novio!!, todavía no puedo creerlo Hinata-.

-me alegra mucho por ti, creo que era tiempo-.

-nani??, que me tratas de decir Hinata?-. Pregunto un poco molesta por el pequeño comentario de su amiga.

-jeje, na…nada, olvídalo-. A pesar de que la Hyyuga estuviera en el hospital, nunca se le quitaba la dulce risa y vos que tenia.

-te pasas Hinata, y bueno pues como te…-. Pero tocaron la puerta, y las chicas solo se dedicaron a observar quien era, pero nada más es una enfermera del hospital.

-disculpe que las interrumpa señoritas, pero es que el padre de la señorita Hyyuga quiere hablar con su hija-. Dijo la enfermera a lado de la puerta.

-sí, no se preocupe, yo ya me iba-. Y miro a su amiga quien la observaba.- bueno Hinata, pues me voy, cuídate mucho y tratare en ponerte al corriente con la escuela, nos vemos-. Se despidió con un rápido beso en el cachete y salió con su novio el pelinegro, que, de seguro, lo estaba esperando en su auto.

-le digo a su padre que ya puede pasar señorita Hyyuga? la enfermera después de que la pelirrosa se retirara.

-hai! una sonrisa.

-de acuerdo, con su permiso-.

Su padre pudo pasar a ver como se encontraba su hija, platicaron durante varios minutos, ya que la misma enfermera de momentos antes los interrumpió, disculpándose de que el tiempo de las visitas ya había concluido y Hinata debería descansar, su padre Hiashi se despidió con un dulce beso en la frente, algo que sorprendió mucho a la ojiperla. Y se retiro del lugar.

Y así llego el lunes, el día más odiado por los estudiantes, ya que era de nuevo empezar la semana, de nuevo empezar las clases, la misma rutina de siempre.

En una última clase de una pelirrosa.

-vaya vaya, tenemos a la dulce cuatro ojos solita, porque no vino tu amiguita eh Sakura? una rubia enfrente de la ojijade, que momentos antes, estaba haciendo un pequeño trabajo de la escuela.

-eso es algo que a ti no te importa Ino, déjame en paz-. Contesto ignorándola sin separar la vista de su trabajo.

-escúchame cuatro ojos frentona, a mí nadie me ignora, escuchaste?-.

-mmmm…perdón, dijiste algo?-. dijo mientras plasmaba la mirada en la rubia.

-queee??! Eres una tonta con una gran frentesota…lástima que no está tu amiga Hinata para que te defienda-.

-Sabes que Ino-cerda? Ya me hartaste, me tienes hasta aquí!!, y sabes porque?? …mmm, No, no creo que tu cerebro sea capaz de captarlo-.

-estupidaa! Si me vuelves a decir cerda… te aseguro que…-.

-quee?? Que me haras Ino??...sabes qué? Hinata me abrió los ojos, ya no soy la misma chica tímida y estúpida, así que si me dejas en paz…me largo de este zoológico, que, por lo que veo, las cerdas son su especialidad-. Tomo su mochila, y se fue con una cara de felicidad en su cara, de poder sacar todo lo que tenia adentro.

-Malditaa Sakuraaa frentuuudaaa!!, te odioooo!!!-. Un grito que se alcanzó a escuchar la pelirrosa.

-(como fue que pudimos llegar a esto Ino, tu… que eras mi mejor amiga)ó observando el salón que minutos antes, estaba con la rubia, esa misma rubia que años atrás, en su infancia, eran las amigas inseparables, pero al entrar a la secundaria, se empezó a juntar con chicas diferentes, chicas que solo les importaba los chicos, su apariencia y conquistar a los demás, y poco a poco se fue perdiendo su amistad, hasta que las dichosas chicas materiales con las que se juntaba la rubia, lograron lavarle el cerebro, logrando que la chica Haruno, no era el tipo de amiga que ella deseaba.

Teniendo aun los pensamientos, se vio ella misma enfrente del local de su tía, como lo había prometido días antes, y fue al pequeño consultorio.

-Hola Shizune-san, se encuentra mi tía? después de tocar una pequeña ventana, y tras de ella, se encontraba la secretaria de la doctora.

-ooo!! Hola Sakura!, si, deja hablarle… una pausa para después tomar un poco de aire.-TSUNAAADEEE-SAAAMAAAA!! algo "fuerte", para que la doctora llegara corriendo a lado de su secretaria pelinegra.

-que pasa Shizuneee!! Porque demonios gritas!!!? eufórica.

-hehe, es que su sobrina Sakura está aquí-.

-aaa hola Sakura! Te estaba esperando-. Y salió de su despacho poder dirigirse al pequeño local de alado.

-ocupo que me ayudes en algo con respecto a unas medicinas…son las que están aquí-senalo a un montón de cajas enfrente de la futura farmacia.-son las medicinas que me acaban de traer, y como no pude acomodarlas, quería saber si me podrías ayudar a meterlas adentro de la farmacia-.

-si tia, no te preocupes-. sonrió.

-bien!, pues manos a la obra…-. Y justo cuando iba a tomar una caja para empezar con el labor, sonó su maldito celular.

-me permites? mientras se alejaba unos cuantos pasos. La pelirrosa puso atención a la llamada.

-que paso??!!!... nanii? Como que empeoro??Ya le dieron calmantes??...y no hay otro doctor por allí??...[suspiro] de acuerdo, en unos minutos llegó-. y guardo su celular.

-lo siento Sakura, pero creo que tendrás que hacer esto sola, en el hospital me necesitan, hmp, no pueden hacer nada si yo no estoy-.

-no te preocupes tía, ammm… yo…yo terminare ó pero algo nerviosa.

-en verdad lo siento Sakura, pero no te preocupes, te pagare extra jeje, bueno, nos vemos!!-.y se fue en su auto de lujo.

-vaya, ahora tendré que hacer esto yo para sí misma, y entro en el local, se dirigió al baño y se quito el uniforme, y se puso una ropa más cómoda, el cual consistía en un pescador blanco y una camiseta color morada, amaba ese color (N/A:jeje, es que a mí también me gusta ^_^).

Y así pasó de cambiarse de ropa, a acomodar dentro del local las dichosas medicinas que se encontraban en cajas.

Las cajas de arriba eran las más pequeñas, mientras que las de abajo eran más grandes y pesadas. En total se podrían ver como unas 40 cajas de distintos tamaños.

-(pero esto no es algo que Sakura Haruno no pueda hacer, que la fuerza me acompañe!!)-. Pensó animándose para después tomar caja por caja, claro, las menos pesadas las podría llevar de 2 a 3.

Después de media hora de estar metiendo las dichosas cajas pequeñas y medianas, les toco turno a las más grandes.

-bien, yo puedo-. Y agarro una de las más grandes, pues ya quería terminar con eso lo más rápido posible.

Pero pasa su desgracia, su súper fuerza no duro mucho, ya que poco a poco sentía que la caja se le resbalaba de las manos, ya que era una de las más pesadas.

Sintió que perdía el equilibrio y para que forzar, sabía que esa caja caería al suelo y por consecuencia, de seguro las medicinas se romperían en mil pesados, cerró los ojos tratando de no tirarla…

Pero de pronto sintió que la caja se le hacía más liviana, y no logro caerse al suelo.

-(vaya, creo que después de todo tengo poderes ocultos), pero escucho una vos que la hizo sacar de sus pensamientos.

-puedo ayudarte' ttebayoo? un chico rubio que apareció de la nada enfrente de ella.

-kyaaaaaaaaa!!-. un pequeño grito, soltando la caja rápidamente.

El chico rubio se quejo…

-lo siento, lo siento!! Pero es que me asustaste!!-. Y volvió a tomar la caja ayudando al chico que hizo lo mismo.

-gomene, no era mi intención asustarte-. se disculpo el rubio ya dejando la caja dentro del lugar.

-un momento…tu eres el chico de la papelería verdad?? interesada.

-hai!! con una sonrisa.

-eres el mismo chico que me hablo a mi celular!!-.

-hablarte al celular??? Mmmmm…ó colocando su dedo en su barbilla, dando pose de pensativo.- aaaaa!! Ya recuerdooo!! Su eres Sakura!! La amiga de Hinata, cierto??-.

-ha…hai-. ¿El se acordaba de ella?

-pues mucho gusto!! Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaky!!! presento, dándola una gran sonrisa.

-igualmente Naruto, déjame presentarme cordialmente jeje, Sakura Haruno-. Sonrió.

-qué lindo nombre, te ayudo con las cajas Sakura-chan?? O te molesta que te diga asi-.

-no, claro que no, y creo que 4 manos son mejor que 2, gracias-. Y se dirigieron para tomar la siguiente caja.

-oye Sakura-chan, y qué haces en este local? intrigado dejando la caja.

-oo! Perdón por no decirte, es que soy, ammm… como se diría, la encargada del lugar? Hehe-.

-wooo!! En serioo! Vaya, estarás a lado de nosotros, que bien!!, así no me aburriré!!!-.

-como que a lado de "nosotros"?-.

-oo! Es que mi primo el Sasuke-teme y yo estaremos cuidando la papelería por las tardes, así nos veremos más seguido!!-.

-Sasuke?? No es un chico pelinegro algo…callado?-. acordándose de el chico que la señora Mikoto le presento.

-jaja, ese mismo, ya lo conociste Sakura-chan?-.

-pues se podría decir que si, la señora Mikoto me lo presento, y por lo que tengo entendido, es su hijo-.

-exacto, pero como mi tía Mikoto estará de viaje, nos toco hacer la guardia del local jeje-.

-qué bien!...fiiuu, bueno, creo ya terminamos Naruto, mucha gracias, si no fuera por ti, me hubiera tardado el doble de ó mientras se sentaba en la banca enfrente de la farmacia.

-no te preocupes Sakura-chan, debemos apoyarnos, ya que seremos vecinos-. Respondió sentado igual que la ojijade.

Y guardaron silencio para lograr tranquilizar sus respiraciones, ya que estaban agitadas de tantas cajas moverlas de un lado a otro

Justo cuando el chico Uzumaky iba a dejar salir unas palabras, llego un carro negro estacionándose enfrente de la papelería, saliendo de si, un chico pelinegro con un par de bolsas en cada brazo, que por lo que se veía, acababa de ir de compras.

-hey temee! Hasta que por fin llegas!!, eh estado una hora esperándote, pero no me la pase mal, ya que estuve con Sakuran-chan todo el el Uzumaky observando como el pelinegro cerraba su auto y ponía su alarma.

-siento la demora, pero es que había mucho tráfico, además de que tuve que dejar a mi madre en el mientras se paraba enfrente de la papelería para observar la escena, Naruto estaba con la pelirrosa?

-oo si es cierto, ojala disfrute sus vacaciones,…Sakura-chan, creo que ya conoces a Sasuke-teme verdad? su mirada azul a la ojijade.

-hai,… hola Sasuke-. saludo con una amable sonrisa.

-hola… ayúdame a acomodar esto dobe-. E ingreso dentro del local.

-bueno Sakura-chan, como ves, creo que el teme será mi jefe por algunos momentos jeje, nos vemos al rato!!-.

-hai! Y…suerte!!!-.

-gracias, creo que la necesitare-. Dio unas de sus burlonas sonrisas observando al pelinregro dentro, desde la puerta para después ingresar.

Y ya dentro de la papelería…

-hey teme, y cuando regresaran mis tíos? el rubio mientras sacaba los nuevos productos comprados por el Uchiha.

-me dijo mi madre como de 2 a 3 una pausa y continuo.- que hacías con la muchacha de la farmacia? directamente, algo que le sorprendió a su primo.

-con Sakura-chan? pues, acabábamos de acomodar unas medicinas, ya que ella no podía hacerlo sola, y le ayude como todo un buen señalo orgulloso.

-tú? Buen caballero?... pues entonces yo seré el presidente de Japón-. Dijo burlonamente el Uchiha menor.

-jaja, que chistosito eh? Pues sí, soy un caballero, en cambio tu, que todavía no te decides con cual chica buscar una buena relación, y en cambio te la pasas jugando con las zorritas de tu club, en especial con esa pelirroja que se llama Karin, no?

-eso no tiene nada que ver dobe-. Declaro el Uchiha algo molesto.

-ooooo pero clarooo que siii, mírate, ya ni sabes lo que es amar-.

-claro que se, amo mucho a mis padres-.

-eso no es lo mismo, yo digo amor de pareja…mira, allí esta Sakura-chan, puedes tratar de conocerla, tan siquiera ser amigos eh?-. con un toque de ilusión.

-Sakura?? Te refieres a chica de aquí alado de… la peluca rosa? burlonamente elevando una ceja.

-no es ninguna peluca, además de que no se le ve tan mal, le queda bien!!!...entoncs, tan siquiera deberías tratarla, ya que durante casi 3 meses será nuestra una pequeña pausa-. Bueno, te dejo pensando, voy a acomodar unas cosas allá atrás en la bodega, al rato-. Y se fue el rubio, donde le dijo a su primo, acomodar las cosas nuevas y a limpiar, que, de seguro estaba hecho un desastre en la pequeña bodega trasera.

Mientras que el rubio se dedicaba a limpiar y a recoger, dejo un pelinegro bastante pensativo…

Llevarse bien con la pelirrosa? Tratarla? Acaso el rubio lo estaba retando?? Hmp, esa es la mejor manera de pensarlo, tal vez… y solo tal vez, debería hacerle caso a su degenerado primito que tiene… tratarla, tal vez ser…amigos, o tal vez solo algo más.

-hmp, esto será divertido-. Sonrió con orgullo mientras, se sentaba en una silla del lugar, pensando en su estrategia, pero eso no era necesario, tan solo al observarlo, se tiraría sobre él, eso será lo más fácil del mundo y le ensenara a su primito de que esta hecho Sasuke Uchiha, será tan fácil tener a Sakura Haruno en sus pies, pero lo que él no sabía, es que todo por lo que el pasara, será todo lo contrario.

* * *

_chaca cha chan!! y ke tal?? uf, deseguro an de pensar aburridon, pero era escencial que Sakura y Naruto se conocieran, eso es de ley juju..._

_y no se desesperen, esto apenas comienzaaaa!!!_

_Muxas gracias aaaa:_

**setsuna17:** gracias!!! espero ke gustee este!! espero contar con tu apoyooo!!

**tania56: **aki tienes el cap!!! espero ke sea de tu agrado y no te aburre jeje...y no te preocupes en no dejarme RR, aki no es obligatorioo jeje, pero me agradaaaa muxoo verte por aki dejandome un coment!! baa... nisikiera tienes ke pedirme perdon!!! te pasas ^_^... cuidateee muxiooo!!! bsos!!!

**missclover: **jajajaja, ya ves lo ke pasa por adelantarteee, jajaajjajaja, no te preocupes, me agrada ver tu coment por aki!!! cuidatee muxooo!!! bsos!!

**onpu haruno:** jujuju, estoy de acuerdoo contigoo!! jeje, pero pronto pasara algo por alli ke deseguro los dejara con los ojos cuadrados, bueee... no sera la gran cosa pero sera una sorpresita juju...cuidateee!! bsos!!

**Chie Abi:** ke bueno ke lo descubriteee! muxas gracias por regalarme un comentito, y sobre tu duda, creo ke aya arribita te lo explica... gracias!!!! cuidatee!!

**Kyo nakamura:** ke bueno ke te gusto, ya se ke no fue emocionante,pero prometo hacerlo ma adelante, esto apenas comienza juju... gracias por tu post!!!!!

***-_shinofan_-*:** juju, ai un monton de cosas ke no se esperaran, bueno, spero ke mi cerebro funcionee jeje...espero ke te agrade el capi, gracias!!!

**lei-haruno-uchiha:** wolaa!!! no importa si te reportaste tarde jeje, espero ke hayas disfrutadoo tu viajee!!! ojala ke hayan sido vacaciones ^_^...jajaaja, naruto un pelichito jjaajaja, te pasas jajaja...juju, siii, tmb espero ke Sasuke sufra un poko por esta relacion juju... muxas gracias por comentarme!! me agrada verte por aki!! cuidatee.. bsos!!

_un abrasote y un beso tronadote a cada uno de los que se dedican a leerlo y me rgalan un RR, en serio, si no fuera por ustedes, no seguiria escribiendo este fic,_

_EN SERIOO MUXAS GRACIAS!!!_

_y no se desesperen, esto apenas comienza, ttengo ke recordarles juju..._

_espero ke mi cerebro sea de ayuda ^_^U_

unos tomatazos, una caja de chocolates, unos babanasos, tiros de basuca, lo ke sea se acepta ok?? aki hay libertad de expresion!! jeje, creo ke exagere n__nU

**ME REGALARAN UN TOMATAZOOO!?? o.O **(jaja)


	8. capi 8

_wolaa!! como estan? jeje creo que me tarde algo de tiempo no? jeje, ups, es que acabo de entrar a la escuela y bueno, ya sabran ese show, pero lo prometido es deuda, asi que aqui les traigo la conti, pero les advierto algo..._

_Este capi, esta dedicado a solo un pareja y esa es la NEJITEN... asi que a quien no les guste mucho esa pareja, ps simplemente no la lean si no lo quieren, pero de todos modos espero que les guste!! (_INNER: porfavor!!!!)

_hmp..._

_A LEER!!_

* * *

El día de la semana dio Miércoles, un día común y corriente, con los mismos labores de siempre…

Estaba una castaña llegando a un hospital, un poco preocupada por la información que le dio su amigo Lee, y tan pronto se entero de que la chica peliazul que conoció un día sábado, tuvo un accidente, tan pronto se libro de la escuela, le pidió a su novio Sabaku No Kankuro si la podía llevar donde estaba internada la chica Hyyuga, tan siquiera para poderla animar, no la conocía muy bien, pero la primera vez que la vio , que la conoció, supo que era una chica especial, diferente a las demás.

La castaña Tenten ya dentro del hospital, iba ir en busca de información, pero su novio la detuvo…

-te espero en el carro ok? pregunto mientras la observaba con una pequeña sonrisa.

-hai, gracias Kankuro-. Agradeció mientras le daba un pequeño beso en sus labios como agradecimiento, y vio como su chico partía hacia la salida.

Cuando se le perdió de vista, fue a la recepción en busca de información.

-disculpe, me podría decir en que habitación se encuentra la señorita Hinata Hyuuga? una pequeña sonrisa, pero sonaba preocupada.

-hai, permíteme-. Hablo la enfermera mientras ponía su mirada en la pantalla de aquel monitor en un escritorio.

-está en la habitación 25C, pero tiene…-. No logro continuar ya que la chica ya se había ido corriendo y solo alcanzo a escuchar un débil "gracias".

la enfermera viendo como la chica subía el ascensor.

Tenten observaba la puerta que decía "25C".

Y entro sin siquiera tocar la puerta.

-Holaaa Hinaataa!!! Como… castaña cayo, ya que al parecer había interrumpido a alguien nada grato, fue algo muy incomodo para ella ser observada por esas 2 personas, y más por la persona que acompañaba a la peliazul.

-hola Tenten!! Que…que haces aquí? la Hyyuga un tanto sorprendida al ver a la persona menos esperada que viniera la visitarla.

-hola Hinata, etoo… siento interrumpir, será mejor que venga otro día-. Estaba dispuesta a irse pero…

-no te preocupes, yo ya estaba por irme-. Dijo la persona quien acompañaba a la interna, a su prima, el castaño Hyuga la estaba visitando.

-no te vayas Neji-sama, a Tenten no le molesta que estés aquí, verdad Tenten? a la castaña observando al pequeña escena, se sentía rara estar allí presente enfrente de dos Hyyugas.

-cla…claro que no, no es ninguna molestia, así somos más personas -. Dijo con una sonrisa, pero ni ella misma entendió lo que dijo. (N/A: _INNER:Yo tampoco .)_

-hmp-. Hablo en castaño mientras se sentaba en un sillón y se ponía su reproductor de música.

Tenten solo lo observo, supo que lo hacía para no escuchar lo que ambas chicas decían.

-y ya te sientes mejor Hinata? ya sentada en una esquina de la cama.

-hai, gracias por visitarme Tenten, de…demo, yo supiste que estaba aquí?-. Pregunto la peliazul algo intrigada por la respuesta.

-oo! Es que Lee, mi amigo, me dijo que habías tenido un accidente y pues terminando la escuela trate de venir a ó a la peliazul.

-no te hubieras molestado Tenten, e…estoy bien, solo que aun no me recupero del todo, pero estoy bien-.

-que bien, ya me había asustado-. Dio un suspiro, ya que si se había preocupado que alguien haya sufrido un accidente.

Y en ese momento se escucho que alguien toco la puerta, se escucho en toda la habitación y las 3 personas que estaban en ella pusieron la atención.

Y tras dar un leve pase de la castaña, la persona entro…

-disculpe que los interrumpe… una , puedes venir un momento por favor? la persona que estaba recargada en la puerta.

-hai Kankuro, ahorita vengo Hinata-.

-hai, no te preocupes-. Y vio cuando salía la chica.

Y tras haber cerrado la puerta.

-que paso Kankuro?-.

-lo siento, pero es que mi hermana Temari que acaba de hablar y quiere que pase por ella a la escuela, ya sabes que tiene 2 horas después de clases, y no quiere venirse en camión-. Dio la información Kankuro mientras miraba a su novia.

-no te preocupes, ve...yo tengo aquí dinero para poder tomar un camión-. Dio una sonrisa.

-lo siento Tenten, pero ya sabes como es mi hermana, ten cuidado si?-.

-hai hai, no te preocupes, yo sé cuidarme sola, y suerte con tu hermana-.

-gracias-. Hizo una pequeña pausa-. Te quiero-. Dijo mientras tomaba su barbilla daba un pequeño beso en sus labios.

Ella correspondió el beso, pero la duda era si… ella lo quería??

Claro que lo quería!! El la ha ayudado mucho, porque no quererlo?.

-yo también-. Susurro después de tomar un poco de aire del aquel lento, pero duradero beso.

-me voy, cuídate!-y salió corriendo hacia el ascensor, perdiéndose de la vista de los ojos marrones de la chica.

Dio un pequeño suspiro y entro de nuevo a la habitación y se sentó donde mismo.

-perdón por hacerte esperar Hinata, ya sabes cómo son los hombres-. Dio una sonrisa algo sonrojada.

El castaño Hyyuga se intereso en la escena, pero… que hacia ese tipo en el hospital? Claro, hablando con _su_ novia, la chica que tenía enfrente de el, sentada en la cama de su prima.

Y desde ese momento, bajo todo el volumen de sus audífonos, pero sin quitárselos. No quería dar la impresión que él estaba escuchando todo lo que ellas decían, pero aun así, la duda lo mato y se dedico a escuchar lo que decían las otras 2 personas dentro de la habitación.

-per…perdón que lo pregunte Tenten, pe…pero que hacia Kankuro-san aquí? sonrojada, no es que fuera metiche, pero tenía la duda plasmada en su mente.

-perdon por no decirte Hinata, pero es que Kankuro es mi novio-. Sonrió.

Acaso escucho bien?

Sabaku No Kankuro era novio de su amiga Tenten? … esto podría resultar algo mal.

-Kankuro es tu novio Tenten?-. Aun no podía creerlo.

-(créelo Hinata)ó Neji sin observar la escena, pero sí que escuchaba.

-hai, es muy lindo conmigo, fue él quien me trajo, pero tuvo una emergencia y se tuvo que ir-.

-ya veo-. Susurro Hinata algo preocupada, y se reino un pequeño silencio.

TOC TOC! Se escucho en la puerta rompiendo el incomodo silencio que se formo.

-disculpen jóvenes, pero la señorita debe descansar-. Interrumpió una enfermera asomándose por la puerta de la habitación.

-hai, ya nos retiramos-. Menciono el castaño poniéndose de pie acomodándose el pantalón para después guardar su celular.

Y las dos chicas lo observaron perplejas…que no estaba escuchando música?

-bueno Hinata, ya me voy sino después no alcanzo el camión jeje, y descansa eh?? Cuídate-. Y se despidió con un pequeño beso en el cachete.

-es…espera Tenten, Neji-sama te podría llevar a tu casa, verdad? a su primo ya dirigiéndose a la salida del cuarto.

-claro que no Hinata! No quiero ser un estorbo-. Tomando su bolso de la cama.

-por mí no hay problema-. Hablo el castaño con su misma vos indiferente, mientras ambas chicas lo observaban.

-gracias Neji-sama-. Dijo su prima dando una cálida sonrisa.

-en serio gracias, pero yo puedo tomar el camión-.

-ya te dije que no tengo ningún problema-. Menciono de nuevo, pero esta vez algo molesto. Algo que intimido mucho a la castaña.

-de…de acuerdo-. Observo a Hinata.- cuídate mucho Hinata, después ó algo nerviosa.

-hai, no te preocupes, y…cuídala ó a su primo, mientras el solo trato de ignorarla.

-vámonos-. Hablo su primo, mientras la castaña se despedía agitando la mano, y tomo el mismo curso que el chico.

Y llegaron al estacionamiento del lugar, Tenten observo el auto antes de subirse.

-woo!! Lindo auto, tu lo compraste? mientras se sentaba en el asiento del copiloto y su compañero detrás del volante.

-en parte. Estuve un tiempo trabajando y ahorre algo, mientras mi tío me ayudo un cortante mientras salían del estacionamiento de ese hospital.

-vaya!, yo apenas trabajo los fines de semana para poder alimentarme y pagar mis estudios, nunca me alcanzaría para un auto-. Menciono sin pensar observando la carretera por la ventanilla.

Después el chico le pregunto por donde vivía. Tenten le respondió para después quedar en un profundo silencio, donde solo se escuchaba el sonido del viento.

Pero la duda que tenía en ese momento…era porque le estaba contando eso al primo de su amiga? Si apenas lo conocía. Pero lo que si sabía, es que no importaba lo que él pensaba en ese momento, se sentía libre al cortarlo, y mas con él, ni siquiera podía expresarse libremente con su novio, pero con el…todo era diferente.

-vives sola? atrevió a preguntar el Hyyuga, mientras le dirigió una pequeña mirada, ella tan tranquila observando por la ventanilla de su auto.

-hai, mis padres murieron hace 1 año. A mi familia no le importo que yo viviera sola en un apartamento heredado por mis padres, me abandonaron…pero bueno, tengo amigos que se preocupan por mí, hmp-. Sonrió.- y un novio que cuida de mi-. Y dio otra sonrisa con solo pensar que Kankuro la cuidaba, se preocupaba por ella, nunca se sintió tan protegida y querida desde la muerte de sus padres, simplemente se sentía… afortunada y feliz.

Mientras que Neji solo gruño bajo, como era posible que esa chica quería a Kankuro? Un tipo como él no era digno de ser querido por nadie, pensó que su amigo Lee todavía no hablaba con ella, acerca de qué tipo era el chico Sabaku No, ¿tendría que decírselo el mismo?

No, ese no era su problema, y si esa chica salía herida de esa relación no le impor…

¿Pero porque no podía estar tranquilo?, ¿No podía dejar de pensar en ello hasta que supiera cómo era él? ¿Hasta que se lo digiera…él?... No, ese no era su problema y punto.

-¿lo amas?-. Se atrevió a preguntar, pero ese no era su problema, si lo amaba o no, no era su problema, pero la duda lo mato, tenía que saberlo…necesitaba saberlo.

- ¿perdón?-. Pregunto observándolo perpleja, mientras el no separaba la mirada de la carretera, ¿había escuchado bien?

-que si lo ó a repetir. Si. Había escuchado bien.

-bueno, pues…hay distintos tipos de amor-. Respondió observando por la ventanilla sin perder la vista.

El carro se detuvo en un semáforo que estaba en rojo.

-eso no responde mi pregunta-. Hablo observándola detenidamente a los ojos marrones.

- ¿por qué tanto empeño en saber mi respuesta?-. No supo de donde saco el valor para cuestionar esa pregunta, pero es que nadie le interesaba su respuesta en algo personal. Claro, los profesores y su amiga Temari eran las únicas personas, pero no se aferraban en algo tan…personal.

-lo siento, tienes razón, no me interesa-. Puso en marcha el auto ya que el semáforo dio en verde.

Se reino un silencio algo incomodo para la castaña, pero no duro mucho…

-lo…lo siento, no debí comportarme así-. Se disculpo observando sus pies algo nerviosa.

-no te disculpes, fui yo quien me comporte como un terco-.

- no te preocupes, y bueno…respecto a tu pregunta creo que…-.

-no me tienes que contestar-.

-lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo-. Respondió rápidamente.

-hmp-. "contesto" indiferente, pero por dentro, estaba orgulloso, y algo…feliz?

-bueno pues no, todavía no lo amo, creo que es algo apresurado amar a alguien que apenas conoces menos de una semana-. Respondió.

_Todavía no lo amo…_

Quiere decir que… después lo amara?

Ese no es su problema, si lo ama que bien, y si no…también.

Luego de aquella platica, el camino transcurrió en un delicado silencio, no incomodo, se sentía… bien. Solo observar el camino, observar los carros venir e ir, escuchando el sonido del viento pasando por la ventana, sentir ese viento en su cara, eso la relajaba… la tranquilizaba, y sin que se diera cuenta, poco a poco cerró los ojos y se quedo dormida.

Después de unos 20 minutos de un tremendo tráfico, ya que a esa hora, la mayoría de la gente salía de trabajar, llegaron a un edificio, donde, de seguro uno de aquellos departamentos era donde vivía la castaña.

-Tenten, ya llega..mos-. lo último lo susurro, ya que al avisarle a su compañera, esta se hallaba tranquilamente dormida, recargada en el respaldo de su asiento, respirando lentamente por su boca, mientras movía sus labios al compas de la respiración.

Esos labios… pequeños y delicados. Resecos por el viento, se miraban tan ansiosos ser humectados con un delicado labial, o…ser sumergidos en otros labios húmedos y remojados por el líquido salival de una boca, de _su_ boca.

La distancia que los separaba se hacía cada vez más pequeña, observando esa boca al compas de la respiración, tan solo quería saber cómo era su aroma, su sabor.

El Hyuga se hallaba cada vez más cerca de aquel límite de esos labios delicados.

Esos labios probados por un castaño, un Sabaku No, su novio…

Más cerca…más cerca…

-(Tkss, su maldito novio)-. Se separo rápidamente su cara, de su boca. Tan solo pensar que ella ya fue probada por otro, por Sabaku No Kankuro.

-Tenten, despierta-. Hablo el castaño molesto con tan solo pensar en eso. Aquello que no le agradaba.

-mmm?-abrió lentamente los ojos observando que ya habían llegado a su casa.- ¿cuánto tiempo dormí?-. Pregunto para después dar un largo bostezo.

-cerca de 20 minutos-. Dijo simplemente sin observarla.

- bostezo ¿había tráfico?-. Pregunto ya despierta, aunque algo atontada.

simplemente.

-vaya-. Estiro sus brazos.-pues muchas gracias por traerme Neji, algún día te regresare el favor-. Agradeció con una delicada sonrisa.

-hmp-. Respondió algo molesto.

-oye… estas bien? Te noto callado-.

-solo estoy enfadado-.

- ¿estás enfadado de… mi? alzando una ceja.

-tú qué crees… no es grato observar a alguien quien duerme tranquilamente, mientras uno maneja desesperado pasando un maldito trafico-.

-oye, está bien, lo siento, no era mi intención quedarme dormida, es solo que no he podido dormir y…-.

-no tienes que darme explicaciones-.

-está bien…está bien, gracias por traerme, no era necesario-. Y salió rápidamente dando un ligero azotazo a la puerta y perderse sobre el edificio.

-Tkss, maldito Kankuro, lo que ocasionas-. Prendió el motor y se marcho a su casa, pero…

Que tenía que ver Kankuro en esto?

Claro, no saber el sabor de esos labios resecos y delicados, no dejarlos haber humectado con una boca que no fuese de ese maldito castaño, no dejar camino libre a…

No!! Ese no era su problema, no era su maldito problema.

No debía haberse acercado a esa boca.

No debía interesarse por esa castaña.

* * *

_jeje, que tal??_

_espero les haya agradado... si no, ps lo siento, pero hay veces que se seca el cerebro, o siemplemente tienes flojera en escribir (INNER: y ese es tu caso U__U)_

_SHHHH!!! bu...bueno... muchisimas gracias a esas personas que me regalan un RR, me animan a seguir aqui dejandoles estas contis, espero les agrade y que me sigan apoyando (INNER: mas les vale... por que si no...)_

_jeje, bueno..._

_Gracias aa..._

**tania56:** muxas gracias por haberte pasado un rapidin de tiempo juju... que bueno que te haya agradadoo!! y si, tratare de que Sasuke sufra un pokitin en este fic muajajaja... GRACIAS POR TU APOYOO!!

**lei-haruno-uchiha:** que curadaa que vayas a la playa!!! haber si despues invitas no?? jajaja. ntc n__n... jeje, coincido contigo, Naruto es un osito de peluche jajaja... uff, y respecto a las palabras que "se comen" no se porque pase eso, y es por eso que siempre reviso el capi para poder ver si no desaparecen palabras jeje...espero no haberme tardado jeje... GRACIAS!! BESOS!!

**setsuna17:** que bueno que te haya gustado!! juju, espero te guste este capii!! arigatou!!! *O*

**pame:** aqui me tienes de nuevo!! y bueno, este capi no fue sasusaku, pero no te preocupes, habra uno en especial que siii habra sasusaku, obiooo!!! ya que a mi tmb me gustan un monton!!! jajajaja, yaseee, ami tbm me gustaria ver a Sasuke sufriendo un poco, y si lo veremos, no te preocupes, CUIDATEEE Y GRACIAS!!

**missclover:** jajaa, si, no fue un tanto grave, no soy buena en escribir eso de los hospitales y todo es ese show, asi que mejor me lo recerve jeje...aqui aparece Tenten!! espero te guste el capi!! uff, a mi tmb no me cae muy bien ese Kankuro -___- ... TU TMB CUIDATEE!! BESOS!

**onpu haruno:** fiiuu, me salve del tomatazo jaja, es que lo esquive n__n... jje,MUXAS GRACIAS POR ACERTE "ADICTA" !! jaja, no me lo esperaba juju... si, por ahora esta lindo el fic, pero abra momentitos algo dificiles, bueno... espero que mi mente no me decepcione con las ideas (n_n), espero te guste!! GRACIAS!! BESOS!!

**Chie Abi: **juju, sii, es apenas en el inicio muajajajaja... GRACIAS!! CUIDATE MUXIOO!!

***-_shinofan_-*:** juju, espero te agrade este capi!!! ademas de ke me demore algoou jeje, ups... espero te guste este pequeno Nejiten!! CUIDATEE!!

**kyo nakamura:** jeje, si, bueno! espero ke se ponga mejor n_n, sii!! no t preocupes con ese Uchiha, sufria un pokitin mujajaja... GRACIAS POR TU APOYOO!!

_muxas gracias de nuevo! un gran abrasote y besote a cada uno que lee mi fic y me deja un RR, en serio se los agradesco muxo..._

_si hay faltas de ortografia o palabras "tragadas"... disculpenme, tratere de mejorar lo que se pueda, ya saben, nadien es perfecto... aunke ai ke tratar jeje..._

_MUAAK!!!_

**_UN PEQUENO PASTELITO!!?... O UN REVIEW!! n__n_**


	9. cap 9?

Dentro de la preparatoria "La Hoja", estaban todos saliendo de la escuela, ya que las clases habían finalizado para ese día, y todos salían con una gran sonrisa plasmada en su cara, y para otros, definitivamente uno de los peores días.

Estaba un chico caminado tranquilamente hacia la biblioteca del lugar, con sus manos entrelazadas en su nuca…

-Hey Shikamaru!! De nuevo te vas a quedar??-. Un castaño con el nombre de Kankuro , acercándose a su amigo mientras corría, preguntaba.

-si viejo, ya te dije que son 3 veces por semana…además de que tengo que soportar a la problemática de tu hermana-. Dijo algo aburrido, mientras lo observaba.

-que problemático, como dices tú, te compadezco amigo, yo tenerla en mi casa ya es un fastidio, jaja, suerte, me voy, tengo que llevar a mi novia al hospital-.

-sufrió un accidente?-. alzando una ceja.

-naaa, quiere visitar a una amiga, y yo me apunte , me voy, y suerte…porque creo que la vas a necesitar jajajaja-.y se fue hacia el estacionamiento de la escuela para poder cumplir con lo dicho.

El de la coleta solo lo observo, para poder perderse de su mirada, y así poder continuar con su deber.

Estaba una rubia en la biblioteca de la escuela, sentada tranquilamente en unas de las mesas del lugar, mientras leía y escribía al mismo tiempo, tratando de hacer lo mejor posible su trabajo.

Alzo su vista y pudo observar a un chico llegando al lugar tranquilamente, como si nada pasara, observando todo el lugar como su buscaba algo…o a alguien.

-vayaaa!!! Hasta que por fin te apareces!!!!-. la rubia mientras se paraba haciendo el ruido posible de la silla con el suelo.

-SSSSSHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!-. Se alcanzo a escuchar en toda la biblioteca.

**-**no hagas ruido**-.** dijo el de la coleta mientras se sentaba alado de la chica rubia.

-como que no voy hacer ruido si te retrasaste 20 minutos-. Susurro la rubia molesta mientras lo observaba.

-vale vale, lo siento, me quede dormido-. Se excuso el de la coleta mientras se sentaba alado de su compañera rubia.

-pues que sea la última vez, no quiero estar aquí sola aparentando ser una nerd, entendiste??-. Susurro pero aun sin separar el tono molesto en su voz.

-vale, que problemática saliste hoy-.

-no soy ninguna problematicaaa**!!!-.** la rubia poniéndose de pie de nuevo.

-SSSSSHHHHHHHHH!!!-. Se volvió a escuchar aquel sonido por toda la biblioteca.

-ves? Lo que ocasionas-. Y se volvió a sentar la rubia mientras tomaba su lápiz de nuevo.

-trajiste la información?-. observándolo algo enojada.

-aquí esta-.y recibio un pequeño bulto de hojas blancas, y sobre ellas, plasmadas alguna información requerida para poder proseguir dicho estudio.

-vaya, por lo menos no se te durmió el cerebro-. Hablo la rubia mientras analizaba lo que estaba escrito en las hojas blancas que momentos antes el pelinegro le entrego.

- ¿qué?...y que tu no piensas trabajar?, recuerda que dentro de 2 semanas es el concurso-. Señaló la rubia, mientras lo observaba con el entrecejo en su mirada.

-y que quieres que haga?-.

-mmm… mira, ponte a estudiar estas palabras que investigue-. Dijo la Sabaku No mientras le entregaba otro montón de hojas con palabras escritas en ellas.

El chico las miro de mala gana, para después tomarlas y leerlas despreocupadamente.

Después de 1 hora de estudio, los chicos estaban viendo un libro en el cual tenían alguna que otra información requerida.

Estaban tranquilamente estudiando, pero alguien les interrumpió el momento.

-hey Shikamaru! Que haces aquí?-. Pregunto una chica que entraba en el lugar.

Era una peliroja, con linda figura, vestida de un jean y una blusa morada, era sencilla, pero aparentemente con un ligero temperamento.

-Tayuya? Creo que esa pregunta va para ti, si las clases ya terminaron hace como una hora-. Hablo el chico poniendo su mirada en la chica que acababa de llegar a la biblioteca, mientras ella se sentaba a su lado observando la escena, y a la chica rubia que tenia a lado.

-pues yo vine a regresar un libro que me prestaron y tu??-. Hizo una pausa antes de que el chico Nara respondiera.- Wo! Tu eres la chica Sabaku No verdad?-. observando a la compañera del chico de la coleta, mientras que la chica rubia lo observaba con la ceja alzada.

-sí, soy yo, y me llamo Temari, y tu eres Tayuya, una de las chicas del club de las artes marciales de la escuela no?-.

-Wooo!! Se ve que soy famosa-. Se oyó una pequeña risa-. Hey Nara, ya entregaste el trabajo de matemáticas**-.** mientras lo observaba con una mirada un tanto burlona, de seguro por ya saber la respuesta.

-ya sabes cuál es mi respuesta Tayuya-. Respondió con desinterés Shikamaru mientras colocaba sus manos detrás de su nuca cruzándolas.

-jaja, ya me lo imaginaba…bueno, dejo a este par de noviecitos con sus asuntitos, adiós!-. y salió del aquel lugar, no sin antes dejar el libro en una mesa antes de la salida.

-hey!!! Pero el y yo no somos…!!-. pero ya era demasiado tarde, la pelirroja ya se había ido de aquel lugar.

-déjala, siempre supone cosas de ese tipo-. Dijo con desinterés el pelinegro mientras cerraba sus ojos lentamente.

-que no te molesta que haya dicho semejante estupidez?... si _claro, tu y yo novios, quien se cree-._

-naaa, es una chica problemática…-.

-todos son problemáticos para ti-. Dijo la rubia mientras guardaba sus cosas en su mochila de mala gana, aventándolos como si no le importasen. No tenía que estar soportando un chico como…el.

-hey hey, ya te vas? Acuérdate que son dos horas y nos falta una-. Menciono el chico mientras la observaba con la ceja alzada.

-pues no lo siento, me voy, ya me quiero ir-. Guardaba un libro pero el chico la detuvo, poniendo su mano sobre el libro, y sobre encima del libro, la mano de la rubia.

-quédate una hora, todavía no terminamos-. Menciono el de la coleta mientras observaba detenidamente a la muchacha.

La Sabaku No observo que sobre su mano, estaba la del Nara, mientras que aun no la quitaba de encima, pero que estaba sintiendo con esa mano encima de la su…??

La quito rápidamente un tanto, nerviosa.

-de…de acuerdo, solo porque quiero que ganemos el concurso-. Y volvió a sentarse de nuevo en la silla, para que, de vuelta, sacar los mismos materiales, pero un tanto torpe, ya que sonó un sonido de algo caer, y era su libro.

-hey, te sientes bien?-. Shikamaru mientras la observaba con la ceja alzada un tanto perplejo.

- si Nara, mejor ponte hacer lo que estabas haciendo y déjame estudiar-. Y como si no hubiera pasado nada, ella siguió con el deber de estudiar y poder ganar el concurso, sin problemas y sin retrasos. Entre más rápido mejor.

Shikamaru solo la observo con la ceja alzada, pero que le pasaba?

Primero se quería ir toda estérica y luego se pone a "estudiar "como si nada pasara?

Definitivamente esa chica era problemática… y rara.

Después de 1 hora de estar en esa maldita biblioteca estudiando, ya era tiempo de darse un buen descanso.

La chica rubia aun seguía con sus pensamientos en su mente, todavía estaba en su mundo sin siquiera percatarse de la hora…

Quien se creía esa pelirroja de Tayuya insultándole de que era la "pareja" de ese Nara??? Ja! Si claro, primero ella vería cerdos voladores antes de ver una escenita de él y ella agarrados de la mano.

Pero…

Porque ese inútil y perezoso chico sacaba sentimientos que ella misma no comprendía? Claro, esos sentimientos que la hacían enfurecerse, desesperarse, y él como si nada pasara en el mundo… por Dios, tenían un concurso que ganar!!

-Tierra llamando a Temari-. Hablo el de la coleta tronando sus dedos cerca de la cara donde de la Sabaku No.

-qué demonios quieres Nara?-. molesta dejando el libro a un lado de ella.

-hace rato que te estoy llamando, además de que toda esta hora te la has pasado leyendo la misma página-.

-hmp, tenía que entenderla, además no es tu asunto-. pausa-. Qué hora es?-. mientras lo observaba.

-eso mismo trataba de decirte… ya termino la hora-. con su tono desinteresado mientras cruzaba sus manos detrás de su nuca.

Eso quiere decir que… en vez de estar estudiando tranquilamente… se la paso mugrosamente pensado en… el Nara y… esa pelirroja? Bah!! Esto es el colmo.

-que bien-. Hablo mientras guardaba sus cosas en su mochila y se ponía de pie para poder salir de aquel lugar.

-hey espera, quieres que te lleve?-. menciono mientras alcanzaba a la rubia.

-ja… no me digas que me acompañaras a tomar el camión-. Dijo irónicamente.

-hmp, no… te llevo a su casa, mi carro está en una esquina cerca de la escuela-.

Menciono el de la coleta mientras caminaban y se dirigían a la salida.

-no gracias, mejor llamare a Kankuro para que venga por mi-. Saco su celular para poder hacer la respectiva llamada.

Después de varios segundos, colgó.

-y bien?-. mientras la observaba.

-ya viene en camino, gracias, ya te puedes retirar-. Y se sentó en una banca que estaba en la salida de la escuela.

-no sería caballeroso dejar una dama sola, no crees?-.

-si claro, tú hablando de caballerosidad, no me hagas reír-. Dijo sarcásticamente mientras observaba la calle.

-hmp, problemática-.

-hey!! Cuidado con tu boquita maldito perezoso-.

-auch… eso dolió, y con esa boquita comes?-. burlonamente.

-hey Nara!!, ya me estas…-. Alguien interrumpió dicha conversación.

-hey Shikamaruu!! Qué bien que todavía no te has ido-. Dijo una pelirroja mientras se colocaba alado del chico que fue llamado.

-que haces todavía aquí Tayuya?-. un tanto intrigado.

-es que me entretuve con unas amigas, aaah!!, oye, me podrías llevar a mi casa?? Sii???-. Dio una carita de un "lindo perrito".

-mmm…por qué no, no tengo nada interesante que hacer-. dijo para después observar a la chica que estaba sentada en la banca, mientras que ella solo se dedico observar la escenita.

Aparto su mirada rápidamente cuando se percato que Shikamaru puso su en ella.

-qué bien!! Bien, pues vámonos, adiós Sabaku No!!-. Se despidió.

-si si, lárguense ya-. Dijo como si nada pasara la rubia, mientras sacaba el mismo libro que momentos antes estudiaba en la biblioteca de la escuela, y se puso a leer, ignorándolos.

La pareja que estaba conformada por el chico de la coleta, y la pelirroja, solo la observaron unos momentos, para después tomar rumbo al carro del pelinegro.

Y tras varios minutos de una transcurrida en silencio, la pelirroja decidió hablar.

-hey, esa Temari no es tan social que digamos verdad?-. Pregunto Tayuya mientras entraba a dichoso auto que parecía abandonado varias cuadras lejos de la escuela.

-es muy problemática, además de que se entorna aburrido**-.** el Nara dijo mientras entraba al auto y se sentaba al lado del copiloto y tiraba su mochila en los asientos traseros y así poder encender el carro para poder tomar el rumbo para la casa de su compañera de auto. Un rumbo que ya se lo sabía de memoria, ya que, como según decía él, no tenia cosas más interesantes que hacer, y se dedicaba a llevar a su compañera de grupo a su hogar.

-jaja ya me lo imagino, hasta alcanze a escucharel grito diciendo:" el y yo no somos nadaaa!!" , eso de seguro quiso decir-. dijo mientras observaba el rumbo que tomaba el auto.

-será mejor no mencionas cosas de esas enfrente de ella Tayuya, no es bueno tener que soportar las ondas fuertemente salidas de su bosa-. Reflexiono el chico mientras daba una curva en la carretera.

**-**de acuerdo, tratare, pero no te aseguro-. una pausa**-.** Oye y como está la señora Nara, todo bien con el negocio?-.

-hai, ya sabes como es mi mama, otra problemática-.

-si claro como digas, haber cuando me invitas a satisfacer mi apetito eh?-. Dijo con un tono algo burlón.

-después, un día que ande de buenas, además de que anda en busca de reclutas-.

-sirvientes o algo por el estilo?-.

-sí, la ultima mesera renuncio no pudiendo, según ella, con el trabajo, pero sigo pensando que mi mama le dijo algo-. una breve pausa.- Aun no entiendo como mi papa se caso con ella-.

-el amor es ciego Shikamaru…el amor es ciego-.

-sí, acabo de darme cuenta-.

***9*9*9*(*(*(8989***

-vayaaa!! Hasta que por fin apareces!!-. Exclamo desesperara la rubia mientras se tornaba de pie y entraba al carro echando un "pequeño" portazo.

-woo!! Parece que la tigresa saco sus garras…porque ese humor??-. pregunto su hermano castaño, para después echar el carro andar y dirigirse a su casa.

-no es nada que te interese, ahora dime porque tardaste tantooo??!!-. dijo algo exaltada mientras lo observaba.

-había trafico, además de que estaba lejos de la escuela…y …creo que sería una buena idea que te compraras un cochecito eh?-. burlonamente su hermano mientras daba unas pequeñas miradas de burla. -clarooo que lo necesitas, pero bueno… creo que mejor será que te compres un buen celular…ese ya está pasado de moda Temari por favor… una chica vistiéndose bien y trayendo un celular con su pantallita color verde con las letras negras no es digno de una chica como tú-. Menciono Kankuro para después soltar una sonora carcajada mientras observaba el camino.

**-**ya cállate!!!...y bu…bueno, creo que tienes razón, este celular no va conmigo-. dijo algo decepcionada observando un pequeño aparatito en sus manos "algo" desgastado.

-claro que tengo razón!! Siempre la tengo!-. Se alabo así mismo con una enorme sonrisa.

-creo que me buscare un trabajo de medio tiempo después de la escuela, podre ahorrar algo de dinero-.

-esaaa es mi hermanaaa!!! Y dime… de que piensas trabajar?-. pregunto intrigado.

-de lo que sea que esté a mi alcance...a Sabaku No Temari nadie la supera!!-. Hablo la rubia mientras alzaba su puno de victoria.

-si Temari, claro-.

Y después de esas platicas y de otras más durante la semana, llego el día mas adorado por todos, viernes. Adorado y alabado por alumnos y profesores, que daba la señal de que el fin de semana daba comienzo, y dado a eso, unos 2 días de descanso para unos, para otros día de fiesta, y para algunos, nada más simple que seguir con su vida.

Eran aproximadamente las 9:00 de la noche, hora de que varios negocios cerraran, hora de terminar un trabajo laborioso y ser merecido de un largo descanso.

-bien, ya limpie y todo está en orden, por fin podre irme a mi casa-. Dijo una pelirrosa saliendo de un local, y para ser exactos, de una pequeña farmacia en particular.

La chica cerraba fuerte mente la puerta de vidrio, para después bajar la cortina deslizante de metal, con algo de trabajo logro bajarla, pero de que pudo, pudo.

Dio una mirada a su alrededor. Vaya, la calle lucia sola, y algo oscura, de no ser por un señor que se podría observar, estaba vendiendo algo de comida en su pequeño puesto, mientras iluminaba con su pequeño foco, además de los postes de luz y… un momento…

Que no es demasiado tarde para que la papelería este abierta?

Observo el carro volvo negro, aun estacionado enfrente de esos locales, pero bueno, ese no era su asunto.

Tomo su mochila correspondiente y su bolsa del uniforme, ya que siempre llevaba ropa extra después de salir de clases. En ese momento llevaba un pantalón entubado algo ajustado a su cuerpo, y una sudadera azul, la noche estaba fría.

Y tomo rumbo a lado de la farmacia: el consultorio de su tía.

Después de entrar, toco la pequeña ventanilla de aquel lugar, para poder observar una cabellera oscura.

-buenas noches Shizune-san, esta mi tía?-. pregunto la de ojos verdes con una agradable sonrisa, aunque por dentro ya quisiera llegar a su dulce cama.

-lo siento Sakura, pero Tsunade-sama tuvo una emergencia en el hospital general, y creo que llegara tarde-.

La pelirrosa solo chasqueo sus dientes ante la noticia.

-bu…bueno, gracias Shizune-san, será mejor que me vaya-. estaba por irse pero la pelinegra llama su atención.

-piensas irte así de noche Sakura**?-.**

**-**no te preocupes, puedo agarrar un camión-. mencionó con una sonrisa algo…nerviosa?

-(suspiro) de acuerdo Sakura, yo te llevaría, pero ya ves...mi trabajo, no puedo dejar solo el lugar-.

-no te preocupes! Yo sé cuidarme, muchas gracias y buenas noches!-. y salió del lugar.

-buenas noches Sakura-. Susurro la pelinegra cerrando la pequeña ventana.

.

Perfecto, simplemente perfecto, esto no podía empeorar.

Su tía no está presente para poder llevarla tranquilamente a su casa, en su carro cálido y cómodo, y ella allí, caminando como si de un fantasma se tratara.

-claroo!! Agarrare un camión, pero de dónde diablos saco el maldito dinero para pagarlo!!!!-. Hablo para sí misma mientras frotaba sus manos intentando calentarse un poco, el cual solo le duro unos pequeños segundos.

Y ella allí, caminando lo más rápido que sus piernas podrían darle, allí, en la calle abandonada sin un alma presente, excepto de los carros que pasaban rápidamente por su lado derecho, y ella caminado sola, ya que su tía siempre la llevaba su casa después de trabajar, pero claro!! Su tía tuvo una emergencia y tuvo que salir, y ella allí, por mensa había olvidado el dinero que su mama le daba a diario para poder comer algo en la escuela o simplemente una que otra chuchería después de clases, algo que cambiaría por tomar un camión y llegar a su casa en 5 minutos, y ahora serian casi el tiple en pie, perfecto eso no podría empeorar.

Unos pequeños pasos le sacaron de sus pensamientos, percatándose que definitivamente no estaba sola, si no que alguien la perseguía.

-vaya vaya, pero que tenemos aquí, una dulce niñita caminando solita por las calles, no crees que es malo hermano?-. un señor apareciendo de la nada tomando a la pelirrosa del brazo y arrinconándola en una fría pared.

-creo que si hermano, pobre, pero mira! Es una linda chica, podríamos divertirnos con ella, no crees??-.

-buena idea! Hace mucho que no me divertía-. Contesto el hombre mientras daba una miraba pervertida a su, ahora, presa.

-(_es…esto ya no podría em…empeorar)-._pensó la dueña de los ojos verdes demasiado asustada, se sentía toda una presa asechada, y ya nada podía hacer nada ante semejantes tipos.

Esto ya no podría estar peor.

* * *

_bueeee... como creen que estuvo el capi??_

_jeje... no se esperaban la aparicion de Tatuya verdad? jeje, yo tampoco ._

_espero ke les haya gustado, en serio muxas gracias aaa..._

***-_shinofan_-***

**tania56**

**missclover**

**setsuna17**

**onpu haruno**

_En serio no tengo palabras para agradercerles, tan siquiera me dicen que les gusto y con tan solo un simple "conti" hacen que siga escribiendo y aki me tiene, molestandolos de nuevo... son estas personitas y otras mas que no me dejaron RR que siempre me dan un poco de su tiempo,y eso no tiene precio... bueeee... la verdad estoy muy agradecida...!!!!!_

_y bueno, queria mencionarles que ando escriiendo y realizando un fic que se llama : "Un samura sin corazon?" juju, ya se, suena extrano no? pero ps acababa de terminar de ver Samurai X, y ya que me encanto la historia y mas las ovas, ps se me dio la idea, ademas de que es un Sasusaku, juju, tengo otra historia que se llama "El delito de amar" pero ese esta en un concurso de fics, y ps me dan personajes que tengo que meterlos, asi que ps creo que lo publicare ya que lo termine, aunque espero tener un buen lugar en el concurso, ademas de que es Naruhina!!! ademas tengo otros proyectos, pero ps el maldito tiempo no me alcanza, ademas de que entro a las 2 de la tarde a la escuela y salgo a las 8 y pon que llegue a mi casa a las 9, y ps... cuando tengo tiempo de escribir?? juju, creo que apenas el fin de semana..._

_pero bueno, algun dia los publicare... que piensas de esas ideas?? es como diciendo... "el empiezo de una novata escritora" jajajajaja, eso suena cool n__n_

_Tengo tantas ideas plasmadas aqui en mi menteee!!! que creo que son como unos 4 fics..._

_Estoy pensando en un Nejiten de piratas... loco no?? n_n_

_Y ps antes escribia uno que se llamaba "Un cafe?" pero ps lo cancele por que yo lo considere plagio (aunque al principio parecia, pero era una narracion y desenlace totalmente diferente) y borre todo lo relacionado con ese fic de mi computadora. Era un Sasusaku, Nejiten y Naruhina, espero algun dia volverlo a escribir, ya que si tenia lectores que siempre me apoyaban jeje..._

_Creo que los aburri un poco con mi historia de mis mentes de fics verdad?? jeje, lo siento U__U_

_En serio muxas gracias por leermeee!!!!_

_y que opinan de mis ideas?? jeje, espero recibir coments acerca de eso..._

_muxas gracias y recomienden mi fic!! ( no es malo mi fic para que no lo recomienden o sii??)_

_muxos besotes y brasotes!!!! _

PD: gomene si de nuevo desaparecen palabras U__U###

**ME APOYAN CON UN RR?? PLISS!!!??**


	10. Chapter 10!

_Wolaaa!! como estan?? creo que me tarde algo no?? juju, upps n_n y pues como siempre gastandoles la vista y el teclado de su compu por si me dejan un coment jeje... y pues aqui lo traigo, espero les guste!!_

**N/A:** se acuerdan que dije que Sakura vivia en una casa de 2 pisos?  
bueeee... pues e cambiado esa idea, asi que mejor sera que viva en unos apartamentos,  
aqui veran el porque...

_A LEER!!!_

* * *

-ya te dije que lo siento teme-. Hablo un rubio con su voz algo arrepentida, mientras acomodaba cosas, útiles y demás en un mueble blanco con varias separaciones. Acomodaba y acomodaba, eso ya era un fastidio, pero ni modo, él lo ocasionó.

-no me vengas con mas disculpas dobe, que por tu culpa nos vamos a ir mas tarde-. Dijo un pelinegro algo molesto, mientras se sentaba en una silla y se recargaba en el respaldo de esta, mientras cerraba los ojos lentamente. Vaya, si que tenia sueno, y su maldito primo rubio se le olvida tal cosa.

El chico Uzumaky fue voluntario en acomodar las cosas nuevas de la bodega trasera y ponerlas en venta, ya que se habían vendido varias cosas en el lugar. Pero no podría ser más inteligente, aunque así lo fuera, Naruto seguiría siendo Naruto, y la causa fue de que después de varios avisos por parte del pelinegro, el cual cada vez decía si ya había realizado la acción de recoger y acomodar, a la ultima hora, su primito olvida todo, y para acabarla, un viernes, empezando el fin de semana, y cerrando a tal hora de la noche.

-ya te dije que lo…-.

-hmp, ya cállate y sigue acomodando, que ya me quiero ir de aquí-. Interrumpió el pelinegro aun sin abrir sus ojos. No valía la pena ver a Naruto escuchando y verlo de nuevo con sus ojitos de perro arrepentido y disculpándose una de las tantas veces que ha dicho lo mismo.

Después de casi 20 minutos, el labor por parte del rubio había acabado, dando un suspiro por parte de él y avisando a su primo, que, se podría observar, estaba dormido.

-teme, estas dormido?-. dijo el rubio observándolo con una ceja alzada, ¿su primo se podría dormir sentado en una silla?

-no dobe, si ya terminaste, vámonos, que ya tengo sueno-. Hablo el Uchiha menor mientras se tornaba de pie, tomaba las llaves del local, y salía tranquilamente del lugar con su primo detrás de él, cerrando así la puerta y bajando la cortina de metal.

Vaya, la calle estaba desolada, si no fuera por los postes de luz, y el foco del consultorio de la doctora Tsunade, parecería una calle fantasma, con solo pensarlo, hasta escalofríos dan.

-hey! Parece que Sakura-chan ya cerró la farmacia-. Hablo Naruto observando el local de alado.

-eso es obvio, ya es tarde -. dijo el pelinegro mientras observaba el mismo lugar que el rubio.

-un momento… ¿qué hora es teme? -. prgunto Naruto mientras observaba a su primo, el cual observo su muñequera mostrando un elegante reloj.

-son las9:03 -. dijo con desinterés.

-queeeeeeeeeee?? Las 9 con 3 minutos??!!! No puede ser!!!! Me perdereee la novelaa!!!-. Grito el rubio dando una escena de drama y…. ¿Dijo novela?

El pelinegro lo observo elevando una ceja, mientras daba una miraba de burla.

-digo digo, me perderé las… luchas, sii!! Las luchas de las 9, es que soy todo un hombre y no puedo perderme las luchas... me voy!! Nos vemos!! -. dijo el rubio mientras tomaba su patineta mientras se montaba en ella y daba partido hacia su casa lo más rápido posible, si no, se perdería las "luchas".

-no quieres que te lleve dobe?!!-. Pregunto el pelinegro a su primo alejarse unos cuantos pasos mientras patinaba.

-noo!! Gracias!! Mi casa solo queda a 2 cuadras!! Nos vemos!!!-. Y se perdió de la vista del Uchiha, dando vuelta en un callejón y perderse en las calles desoladas.

El pelinegro observo la oscuridad de la noche, para después subir a su volvo negro y alejarse del lugar.

Solo quería despejarse, llegar a su casa y dormirse lo más pronto posible, ya que esta última semana tener que estar soportando a su primito el Uzumaky, no era nada más que un fastidio, aunque, muy dentro de él, pero muuuuuy dentro, lo quería, y si no fuera por él, ni hubiera pisado el local de su mama, ya que no era de esas personas que decían: 'buenas tardes, que desea comprar?'. Con solo pensarlo se le pone la piel de gallina.

No sabía cómo a su mama se le hacía fácil ese labor de estar atendiendo el lugar, dando sonrisas a gente que ni siquiera conoce, y rentando sus locales, el cual…

La doctora Tsunade había rentado 2 de esos 3, convirtiendo uno en un consultorio y otro en una farmacia, donde atendía una chica de cabello extrañamente rosa, el cual recodaba, su nombre era Sakura.

Ya hasta se lo sabía de memoria, ya que cada vez su primo decía "Sakura-chan esto y Sakura-chan lo otro", eso era fastidioso, pero lo más fastidioso era esa pelirrosa, no sabía porque se le hacía molesto con solo verla, pero no hallaba el porqué, pero eso sí, no era fea, era una chica normal, común y corriente que…

Algo lo saco de su mundo…

Alzo la mirada en el camino…

Alcanzaba a observar una cabellera…rosa?? El solo conocía a alguien así, y esa era Sakura, pero… esa chica no estaba sola, tenía a su alrededor a dos tipos… sujetándole?

Paro el coche unos cuantos pasos antes de aquella escena, no podría permitir que esa muchacha saliera herida o lastimada… simplemente no le agradaba verla así, y aun no sabia el porque.

* * *

.

.

-por favor… se…se los suplicooo, déjenme ir-. Suplicaba y suplicaba tantas veces que su garganta pudiese sacar palabras, tenía miedo, mucho miedo, ¿cómo se le ocurre caminar sola a estas horas de la noche?!! Solo quería ir a su casa, tumbarse en su cama mientras tomaba una taza de leche con chocolate caliente, descansar, eso era lo único que quería, no merecía esto.

De sus ojos verdes salían lágrimas, una por una, recorriendo sus delicados pómulos, mientras temblaba, pero no era de frio.

-vamos muñeca, te divertirás con nosotros, hasta lo disfrutaras-. Dijo uno de esos dos sujetos, mientras, lentamente colocaba su mano en la cadera de la pelirrosa, mientras subía y subía y…

-no es bueno observar a una chica llorar… y menos con dos sujetos alrededor de ella, hmp, eso no es correcto-. Hablo un pelinegro apareciendo de la nada, algo que hizo que los dos sujetos plasmaran su mirada en él, y se detuvieran lo que estuvieran haciendo.

-¿y tu quien eres eh?-. pregunto uno de los dos, mientras el otro aun tenia sujetada a la chica pelirrosa de la cintura. Ella solo ahogo un suspiro débilmente, y permanecía con los ojos cerrados. No quería sabe lo que pasaba a su alrededor, no podría enfrentarlo, pero solo alcanzó a escuchar como una voz extra sonó en el lugar, no quería saber nada, solo quería irse de allí.

-eso a ustedes no les interesa, así que suéltenla-. Dijo el pelinegro observando como el tipo aun sujetaba a la ojijade de la cintura.

-jaja si claro, y quien te crees para venir darnos ordenes, eh??? Niño bonito-. Dijo en son de burla el sujeto con las manos libres.

-pues simple, soy el "niño bonito "que te destrozara la cara si no la dejan en paz-.

-aa sii?? ¡¡¡Pues eso lo veremos hijo de…-.

Sakura solo se tapaba los oídos, tenía sus ojos cerrados, no quería escuchar, no quería ver lo que esos sujetos tenían pensado hacer con ella, solo quería ir a casa, no volvería irse sola, pero ya sabía que eso no volverá a pasar. Tenía lágrimas recorriendo su fina cara, una tras otra, dejando un pequeño rio de esa agua salada.

-como te atreves hacerle esooo!! Maldiitoo estupidoo!!-.

Sintió como el sujeto que la tenia acorralada entre su cuerpo y la pared, dejaba de sujetarla, sintió un gran alivio dentro de ella, pero sus piernas no podrían sostenerse más, no le respondían, y a causa de eso, se dejo caer lentamente, hasta que cayó en el suelo frio de aquella calle, no quería pensar, no quería ver qué pasaba a su alrededor, estaba asustada, ¿y que tal si otros sujetos vendrían a reclamarla? ¿A tocarla? NO, no quería ver, no quería sentir.

-¿estás bien?-.

Sintió como dos manos la tomaban lentamente por los hombros, no… no quería… esos sujetos... la tenían de nuevo.

-dejameeee!!! -. dijo desesperadamente mientras trataba de empujar al cuerpo que tenía enfrente, pero fue en vano, aquel sujeto no la soltó.

-dejaamee en paz!! -.

-Sakuraaa!! Soy yooo!! - la tomo por las muñecas, logrando que la chica lograra escuchar quien le había gritado…quien la había salvado.

-Sa…sasuke?-. La chica lo observo atónita, abriendo los ojos lentamente, aun con ese brillo especial en sus pupilas, ese líquido transparente aun posado en sus ojos jades. Gracias a él, ya no sentiría esas asquerosas manos de aquellos sujetos que intentaron propasarse con ella… esa noche era la peor que había vivido, y esa misma noche… en que el fue su héroe.

-Sasukeee!!-. y sin poder aun ocultar su miedo de su cuerpo, lo abrazo.

Lo abrazo como si su vida dependía de aquel abrazo, tenía miedo, mucho miedo.

Miedo a no ser la misma chica de antes, tenía miedo de sentirse sucia cada día de su vida, bañarse 4 o 5 veces al día, y aun sentirse sucia, asqueada. Miedo a ser rechazada, a no ser aceptada por los demás, de ser una chica "cualquiera", pero todo cambio, el lo cambio.

-tranquila, ya pasó todo-. Y Sasuke correspondió su abrazo. Rodeándole lentamente por sus brazos. Se veía tan débil, tan delicada, con solo un rose, temía que se rompiera en pedazos, como si de una vasija se tratara.

-tranquila…ven, te llevo a tu casa-. Ayudo a ponerse de pide de nuevo, mientras ayudaba a sentarse en el asiento del copiloto, rodeo el auto y se sentó detrás del piloto, para después dar marcha al auto.

-Sakura, donde vives?-. Pregunto aun con la mirada en el camino.

-6 cuadras adelante-. habló con una débil voz.

-¿y pensabas caminar todo eso tu sola en la noche? ¿En que estabas pensando?-. silencio por respuesta.

-Sakura, dime que hacías de noche tú sola caminando-.

-…-.

-Sakura, respóndeme-. Hablo más molesto.

-es…es que mi tía no estaba en el consultorio y…y yo pensaba tomar un camión, pero no tenía dinero, y pues…-.

-te fuiste caminando…que idea tan estúpida-. Soplo sin ningún tipo de interés.

-como que estúpida!! No tenía otra opción, y solo…solo quería llegar a mi casa-. Lo último lo susurro con un tono carmesí en sus mejillas.

-pues si es estúpido, no pensaste en las consecuencias, deberías pensar mejor para la próxima-.

-pues…no creo habrá próxima-.

-hmp-. Y se reino el silencio el aquel auto negro, solo el sonido del aire restregando en las ventanas era el único reinando aquel lugar. Solo miradas que a veces se dirigían, miradas en las calles, y eso era todo.

-Sakura, dime cuál es tu casa - sonando bastante frio y con desinterés, después de 5 minutos en el auto.

-aquí está bien…. Gracias por traerme-. Trato de bajarse, pero una mano fría y algo grande la sujeto por la muñeca.

-dime donde vives-. de nuevo el Uchiha, mirándola fijamente. Algo que intimido a Sakura.

-en….en esos apartementos - apuntodébilmente en un edificio bastante maltratado de color rojo seco.

-ok, te acompaño-. Y antes de que la pelirrosa contestara o reclamara, el chico ya estaba abriéndole la puerta. Ella solo lo observo con una mirada interrogante, pero no recibió alguna respuesta. Se bajo del auto y se dirigió al mencionado lugar.

En total eran unos 12 pisos de aquel edificio, y la chica Haruno vivía exactamente en el piso 10.

Después de subir varios escalones (y terminaron algo cansados xD), llegaron a una puerta que tenía en números dorados algo desgastados: "10B".

-a...aquí es Sasuke, mu…muchas gracias por acompañarme, no tenias que hacerlo-. Hablo la chica mientras metía las llaves a la cerradura a la chapa, para poder abrir la puerta y poder colocarse delante de ella.

-no fue nada, y… no lo vuelvas hacer-. Y se fue alejando nuevamente de aquella puerta, hasta perderse de vista de la ojijade. La chica dio un suspiro triste y algo agotado.

Entro a su casa, y aventó su mochila en el sillón de la sala, para después sentarse en un sofá que estaba enfrente de la ventana donde se podría observar la calle algo oscura, solo alumbrada por aquellos postes de luz.

Y observo el estacionamiento del lugar, y un carro con las luces prendidas era el único que estaba en aquel lugar.

Y solo se dedico a observar, y solo a observar.

Hasta que el auto negro, se alejo del mismo lado de la carretera de donde habían llegado.

Dio un suspiro nostálgico.

-Gracias…Sasuke-.

Despues de haber dejado a la pelirrosa, el pelinegro solo se dedico a tomar rumbo a su hogar. Puso un poco de musica en el radio de su carro mientras manejaba, pero de pronto la imagen de dicha pelirrosa siendo forzada, violada por esos hombres lo hicieron enfurecer.

-Tkss!-. golpeo el volante con sus punos, ¿Por que justo ahora tenia que acordarse de ella? Es que tan solo recordar a esa chica siendo tocada por esos sujetos, recorrer su cuerpo con esas asquerosas manos, desasiendose de su ropa, dejandola debil, desamparada. No! eso no pasara mas, el no permitiria que volviera pasar, simplemente no le agradaba que otro la tocase, o tan siquiera la viera, ¿por que tenia que estar pensado en ella? ella podria hacer su vida como le diera la maldita gana, tener o no tener amigos, o tener no...vios.

Pero es que... aun no se la sacaba de la cabeza,¿Por que? hmp, tarde o temprano sabra el porque.

* * *

.

.

El fin de semana paso como si de una hora se tratase, entre visitas familiares, descansar en casa, y cosas normales que hacen cualquier tipo de persona.

Y el primer día de la semana dio comienzo, entre clases y entre cosas.

Estaban varios alumnos en la cancha de una preparatoria, platicando entre otras cosas más.

Una castaña escuchando música con sus audífonos sentada en una banca de la escuela, ya que tenia 1 hora libre, ya que su profesor de aquella clase no había asistido.

-TENTEN!!! HEY TENTEN!!!!-. Gritaba locamente una rubia acercándose prácticamente corriendo. Algo que preocupo mucho a la de ojos marrones.

-¿que pasa Temari!! Paso algo malo??!! - pregunto exaltada poniéndose de pie más que nada, preocupada.

- ¿miras esa lona que están poniendo esos tipos de allá?-. Dijo la Sabaku No apuntando a unos tipos con una lona en manos, tratando de colocarla entre unos postes de luz de la escuela.

-si si, lo veo, ¿y qué tiene que ver eso?-. Pregunto alzando una ceja.

-pues que en "esa" lona, están anunciando la última tardeada del ciclo escolar-.

-¿Y?-.

-como que ¿Y?, Tenten!!! Es la uuuuultima tardeada del ciclo escolar… Y TENEMOS QUE IR!!!-.

-queee!!?Estás loca Temari, yo no soy de esas que salen a fiestas, así que no-. Dijo resignada mientras se sentaba de nuevo.

-por favor Tenten!! Es la última fiesta!!!!-.

-no gracias, además no tengo que ponerme-.

-esa no es excusa Tenten, yo te presto algo!!! Sii??-.

-no tengo dinero para el boleto, así que no creo que…-.

-pues mi hermano te lo compra y ya, además de que nos trae y nos lleva… Tenten, no seas amargada!! Andalee!!-.

-Kankuro ya sabe de esto? - pregunto alzando una ceja.

-sí, no te preocupes, con que tu lo acompañes, el feliz de la vida, ándale si?-.

-y me prestas algo de ropa?-.

-obviooo!! Somos casi de la misma, no creo que sea un problema, anda, que dices…-.

-de…acuerdo, solo lo hago por ti eh?-.

-siii!!! Gracias!!!!-. y la abrazo tan fuerte que cargo su amiga castaña.

-Te…temari, no…no puedo res…respirar-.

-uups, lo siento jeje, pero ya quedamos eh?-. Y se alejo corriendo de nuevo, pero antes de que se alejara más, Tenten le alcanzó a gritar…

-Oye, Temari y cuando es la dichosa "tardeada"?!!-.

- La próxima semana, el viernes!! A las 9 empieza todo!!-.

-ok! Gracias!!-.

La rubia solo le contesto con una sonrisa y se alejo.

Pero… ¿quién viera a Tenten? Una chica deportiva, tranquila, simple… ¿en una fiesta en una discoteca? Eso sí que ni ella misma se lo imaginaba, ya se viera ella misma bailando con una diminuta falda de esas que usa su amiga la Sabaku No. NO, eso sí que no, ¿ella usando una falda? Primero tendría que ver cerdos voladores antes de que eso pasara.

* * *

.

.

-y que piensas hacer eh Kankuro? - pregunto un chico entre una bola de estudiantes sentados arriba de sus mochilas, en un pasto verde, alado de unos salones.

-pues ya sabes, lo de siempre, ligarse a unas chicas por allá jeje-. Contesto dando una grande sonrisa de satisfacción.

- ¿y qué paso con tu novia? - hablo otro, con su voz bastante aburrida, acostado, usando su mochila como una almohada.

-por favor Shikamaru, no me arruines, Tenten no es de esas chicas que van a esas fiestas-.

-vale vale-. El de la coleta ignoro el comentario y cerró sus ojos como si se fuese a dormir, o prácticamente a dormir.

Y siguieron platicando de lo mismo, de la fiesta de fin de ciclo escolar, y como decían ellos, una de las más interesantes y divertidas.

- ¡Hey Kankuro! Temari te anda buscando-. Dijo un chico caminando a lado de ellos.

- ¿dónde está?-. Pregunto observando al chico quien le dio la noticia.

-está en el patio de la escuela-.

-de acuerdo, gracias… Hey! Ahorita vengo-. Aviso a sus amigos, y se puso de pie a buscar a su hermana. Camino hasta el patio de la escuela buscándola con la mirada, y la observo platicando con unas amigas.

-que pasó Temari, me dijeron que me andabas buscando-.

-ha si!!...espérenme chicas-. Y se alejo de ellas tomando a su hermano castaño por la muñeca.

-qué pasa??! , ¿Porque tanto misterio?-. Pregunto ya algo alejadas de las amigas de la rubia.

-Kankuro, quiero que me hagas un favor-. Dijo seriamente la rubia.

- ¿qué quieres?-.

-quiero que lleves a Tenten a la fiesta-.

-quee??!! Como que quieres que la lleve??, bien sabes Temari que Tenten apenas sale de su casa-.

-pues sí, pero yo le dije que tú la ibas a llevar y… que le ibas a pagar el boleto-. Dijo dando una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-jajaja, ¿es una broma verdad?-.

-no, no tengo razón para hacerte una-.

-¿pero que estás loca o que Temari!!?? A mí no me gusta andar en compromisos en las fiestas!!-.

-pues ahora ya tienes uno, así que lo vas hacer, oooo… ¿no quieres perder a tu linda Tenten??-.

Kankuro solo no decía nada, solo la observaba… ¿Cómo es que su "linda" hermana, acababa de arruinar sus planes? El solo quería divertirse, salir, conocer chicas lindas, bailar con ellas y ahora… solo tenía que estar con ella, divertirse con ella, bailar con ella, ¿Qué acaso su hermana estaba en su contra? Pues esa respuesta era obvia.

-de acuerdo, la llevare… pero no te aseguro que estaré con ella-. Dijo seriamente.

-ese ya no es mi problema, solo quiero que nos lleves, nos traigas, y que le pagues el boleto, ya que ella no tiene dinero para eso, de acuerdo?-.

-ya te dije que si señorita, ahora tengo cosas que hacer-.

-sii!! Gracias!! Te debo una hermanito!!-. lo abrazo algo fuerte.

-si si, suéltame Temari-. Lo soltó y cada quien tomo su camino. Temari regreso a lo que estaba haciendo antes: seguir con el chisme (XD).

Kankuro regreso con sus amigos, pero con una cara que decía perfectamente: "no me hablen, estoy de mal humor". Algo que no notaron sus amigos.

-y… ¿para qué te quería la problemática de tu hermana?-. Dijo Shikamaru aun sin abrir sus ojos, pero ya sabía que el había llegado.

-para arruinar mis planes-. Soltó simplemente, pero molesto.

-como que para arruinarlos, ¿pues qué te dijo? - hablo uno de aquellos chicos.

-pues que tenía que llevar a Tenten a la fiesta, llevarla a su casa, y para acabarla, pagarle su boleto-. Escupió aquella información de su hermana.

- y te negaste no?-.

-claro que no… haber, dime, ¿Quién puede tener una chica tan linda, capitana del equipo de basquetbol como novia?-. Silencio por respuesta de sus amigos. Alguien lo rompió.

-si dices que según ella es un "trofeo", ¿porque no la llevas a presumir a la fiesta?, si es que te importa tanto-.

-¿de qué lado estas Shikamaru?-. Pregunto molesto el castaño.

-de acuerdo, me callo-.

-y bueno, le dije a Temari que no siempre iba a estar con ella-.

-y que piensas hacer?-.

-pues simple, si lo dije… ¿lo tengo que cumplir no?-. Contesto con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción.

Mientras que en otro lado de la prepa, un chico con corte de honguito llego a su salón corriendo, ya que les dieron 10 minutos de descanso por la materia.

-Nejiii!!!!! -. Lee entrando al salón, y todos posaron su mirada en el, para después ponerla en la persona de ojos perla, quien estaba realizando unos ejercicios.

-que paso Lee-. Dijo simplemente sin despegar su mirada de la libreta.

- ¿a que no sabes qué?-.

-pues no se "que"-. Dijo fríamente.

-¿te gustaría sacar tu llama de la juventud? En… una noche de fiesta!!!-. Dijo felizmente, dando una pose estilo Gay-sensei.

-no sé de qué hablas-.

-pues van hacer una TARDEADA DE FIN DE CICLO ESCOLAR!!!! -.

-¿Y?-.

-COMO QUE ¿Y?!!! Tenemos que ir!!, sacar nuestra llama de la juventud Neji!!-.

-hmp, como que tenemos que ir…dirás que tú tienes que ir, yo no voy-. Dijo simplemente aquel Hyyuga volviendo a su labor.

-Vamos Neji!! Yo no tengo auto, y tú eres mi mejor amigo-.

-dirás que soy el único que te puede llevar y traer-.

-buenooo…de acuerdo pero es que hace mucho que no salimos, no tiene nada de malo salir un rato, conquistar chicas y…-.

-ya te dije que no Lee-.

-está bien… le diré a Tenten si puedo ir con ella-. Tomo rumbo a la salida del salón de nuevo, pero…

-¿esa tal amiga tuya va… ir?-. deteniendo el camino de su compañero pelinegro.

-clarooo!! Y no va hacer la única eh?? Tenemos nuestra juventud por adelante!!!!-.

-de acuerdo… iré, solo porque…tienes razón Lee, hace mucho que no salimos-.

-yahoooo!!!!!!!!, yo siempre tengo la razón!!!-.

-¿cuándo va hacer?-.

-el viernes de la siguiente semana. Así que… ¡¡ A practicar con chicas!!-. Y salió corriendo como si de un rayo se tratase, dejando a todos con la cara de: ¿WTF?

Si, simplemente Lee tenía razón. Hace mucho que no salían como amigos. Divertirse un rato, salir y bailar, algo que el Hyyuga no haría, pero escuchar música, ver chicas, no era del todo mala. A despejarse un poco… ver luces por todos lados, ver chicas, de todos tipos, rubias, pelinegras, castañas, peli…

¿Castañas? Eso no le caería del todo mal. Y el prácticamente conocía a una castaña. Y era ¿la amiga de Lee? Si, ella es una castaña ¿no? No era ni pelinegra ni rubia, una simple y hermo…

-(¿pero que estoy pensando?)-. ¿En donde tenía su mente ahorita? Si, simplemente en la fiesta del próximo viernes, de la siguiente semana. Una festividad cualquiera, lleno de adolecentes, eso no era mal idea.

¿Qué tanto podría pasar en una noche?

* * *

_Juju, algo aburridin el capi no? deseguro a muchos les aburre, y pues la verdad lo siento, pero eso si, si habra fiesta, y pues tambien de nuestras parejas, ojala no les haya aburrido, y si es asi, lo siento mucho, yo lo comprendere, y pues simplemente si ya no quieren esperar o si ya se aburrieron, pues creo que comprenderia que quiseran dejar el fic, aunque eso no me gustaria, pero eso lo comprendere juju...._

_Muchas gracias por su pasiencia, eso me alegra no saben cuando!!!_

Muchisimas gracias aaaa:

**GaaYaku:** jejeje, que observadora!! jaja, no te creas, gracias por apoyarme!!

**setsuna17: **muchas gracias por apoyarme! espero te haya gustado este capi n_n

**tania56: **jeje, muchas gracias!! y no te preocupes, ya subi uno de naruhina, espero verte por alla!!!se Llama "El delito de amar" espero verte prontoo!! muchas gracias por todoo!!

***-_shinofan_-* :** juju, pues creo que aqui se te resuelven las dudas, y que te parecio este capi!?? ademas, muchas gracias por haberte pasado por el fic nuevo que acado de hacer, me alegra demasiado que te guste y que me apoyes, gracias!!

**lei-haruno-uchiha:** si no te preocupes, estoy muy bien n_n, aaaaa, y no te preocupes por no haberme dejado un mensaje, eso si, siempre sabre que me apoyaras (espero juju n_nU) jaja, es que Tente tenia suenooo!! juju, por eso se durmio n_n, neee, como crees que la haria algo malo a Sakura?? yoooo?? por favor, soy una nina buena (Inner: muajajaja) n_nUuU, ademas adivinaste lo que iba a pasar, bueno, es obio que todos sabrian lo que iba a pasar U_u, y no te preocupes de nuestras parejas, poco a poco sufriran ,y mas los hombres (soy algo feminista muajaja) espero que te haya gustado el capi!! y como siempre, muchas gracias por apoyarme!!!

**missclover:** si, es que casi nunca le damos privilegio a esa pareja, un poco a poco n_n, y eso del nejiten de piratas, apenas ando empezando en eso, y eso del "un cafe", tambien, apenas llevo 1 hoja de cada una jaja,, espero te haya gustado este capi!!

_Muchas gracias a ustedes, me alegran demasiadooooo!!! y bueno, vengo hacerles publicidad de mi nuevo fic que acabo de abrir, es para los amantes del Naruhina y que buscan una historia totalmente diferente, de una tematica diferente, alli sabran de que trata, claro tienen que pasar primero, se llama "El delito de amar", espero puedan pasar, Me darian ese privilegioooo???? *o*, espero que me apoyen, por favoooooooooooor!!!!!! _

_Y bueno, acerca de este fic, pues creo que esta un poco lento, espero me perdonen, ya que deseguro estan acostumbrados a esos fics que de todo un capi se da todo, pues creo que este no es asi, asi que porfis perdonenme, y pues si quieren dejarlo, lo comprendere, y pues muchas gracias por todo, y pues por mi caso, lo seguire hasta terminarlo, sea el tiempo que sea, asi que pues no tengo palabras para agradecerles, ( soy un poco cursi no? jaja) Muchas gracias!!_

**PD:** y no se olviden de pasar por mi otro fic Naruhina "El delito de amar", les aseguro que les gustaraaaaaa!! n_n

.

.

**Me dan el privilegio de un RR?? Sin no me me faltaran RR proteinas!!! (n_n)U**


	11. Chapter 11

3 días después…

-maldita sea!!! Fue por tu culpaa!-. Grito histérica una rubia entrando en una habitación, azotando de esta, la puerta de la entrada.

-cálmate Temari, el 2do lugar es bueno ¿no?-. Pregunto otro más integrándose a la habitación por la misma puerta de la cual la chica rubia había entrado. ¿Cómo podría haber en el mundo una mujer tan problemática como ella?, ¿Qué no le bastaba concursar y ya? Parece que no.

-¡¡claro que no!! , yo quería quedar en 1er lugar!! Pero claro, al señor perezoso se le ocurre dormirse en la última ronda-. Respondió tirándose a la cama, después, quitándose uno de sus brillantes y elegantes zapatillas. Tomo una, y se lo lanzo a la cara del chico que miraba la escenita de su compañera, y este, solo tomo el zapato rápidamente, si que tenia buenos reflejos. Temari solo bufo, este merecía ese zapatazo y más.

-este concurso fue aburrido, las preguntas estúpidas, no valía la pena seguir con esto-. Respondió acostándose a la cama horizontalmente, logrando que cuelguen sus piernas y brazos, para poder estirarse, y a lado de su cama, otra mas, y estaba más que claro, la otra cama, de su compañera. Estaba cansado, eso era desesperante, y para acabarla, tener que dormir a lado de la "tranquila" Sabaku No.

-¡¡claroo que valía!! ¡¿Qué no querías ganar?! -. grito parándose de golpe, aun exaltada, y molesta.

-pues no, no es divertido seguir con esto, además de soportar a una mujer tan problemática como tu-. Respondió aun con sus ojos cerrados, estirando un poco sus piernas y brazos.

-¡ ¿Cómo que problemática maldito estu… aaaaaah!!!-. Y sin que ella lo quisiera o planeara, había tropezado con una de sus zapatillas cayendo rápidamente… encima de su compañero.

-¡pero que te…pasa-. Lo único que se percato, era que su compañera había caído…encima de él.

¿Se había percatado que tiene unos lindos ojos? , ¿Qué eran de color verde oscuro?, y que tenía unos labios ¿raramente…carnosos?

-lo…lo siento, me res…resbale con mi zapato-. Dijo Temari, mirando delicadamente esos ojos que tenía enfrente, aquel cuerpo debajo del suyo, pero raramente se sentía…bien. ¿Qué tenía esa chica, para que no se sintiera incomodo? Era lo contrario, tenía algo, pero no sabía qué. Si, estaba seguro, era problemática, en algún caso aburrida, pero esta vez…esta vez era diferente.

La miro por unos segundos y sin que se diera cuenta, junto sus labios poco a poco. El beso a su compañera, devoró aquellos carnosos y sedosos labios que demandaban ser tocados y saboreados por otros. Y sin que él se diera cuenta, la Sabaku No estaba correspondiendo, al mismo ritmo, suave y delicado.

¿Por qué diablos lo había besado?, ¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto? ¿Por qué demonios le gustaba el sabor de aquel pelinegro? ¡No! Esto no debería estar pasando. Ella no podía, no, mejor dicho, no debía mostrarse vulnerable ante un hombre, y mucho menos de aquel Nara.

-¡¿pero qué diablos haces?!-. Y se paro rápidamente la rubia, separando sus labios de los de él, como si estos quemaran los suyos. Esto era una estupidez, pero loca y gustosa estupidez.

-hmp, ¿Yo? Nada-. Se acostó sobre su cama, apoyando su cabeza en una cómoda almohada, ignorando lo que antes había pasado, pero aun, no podía sacárselo de la cabeza.

-¡¿Cómo que nada?! , ¡¡ Me acabas de besar!!-.

- y que, tú también correspondiste… ¿o no?-. Respondió dando una mirada burlona. Como le gustaba hacerla enojar.

-¡Cla…claro que no!, Tu… ¡tú fuiste el que me forzó idiota!-. Exploto mas enojada y molesta. ¡Ese estúpido porque tenía que ser así!

-si Temari, como digas, pero yo sé que no es cierto, tú me correspondiste-.

-¡ya basta! y ¿Sabes qué? No me hables. Si, no me hables, ¿y sabes qué? Me voy a dar un baño, así que no me hables ni me molestes, ¿entendido Nara?-. Hablo metiéndose al baño de la habitación dejando a un chico bastante…divertido.

¿Por qué le había besado? Y lo peor, ¿Por qué le había gustado? Pero tenía una buena noticia. Su semana de estudios había acabado, así que ya no tendría que verla más. De seguro de vez en cuando en la escuela, una que otra mirada, pero nada serio, así que ya no debería de que preocuparse más. Eso era una buena noticia, ¿verdad? Eso si era bueno, esta noche dormirían de nuevo uno al lado de otro, y al día siguiente, de nuevo a su vida normal. Quedando ese beso en el pasado.

El chico de la coleta trato de calmarse y lentamente cerró los ojos, pero…

¡TOC TOC! Alguien tocaba la puerta. Se puso de pie, y abrió.

-hey, ¡Qué onda Shikamaru! ¿y Temari donde esta? -. pregunto un castaño mirando la habitación, y después poner su mirada interrogativa en su amigo.

-se esta bañando-. Dijo cortadamente el Nara.

-a ok, pues dile que**… **de que continuara, observo a su amigo.- hey Shikamaru, ¿estásbien?-. pregunto algo curioso el chico Sabaku No.

-sí, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-. Pregunto Nara, pero tenía su mirada perdida.

-pues… te noto extraño, además de que tus labios están hinchados, y estas algo…rojo-.

* * *

Al día siguiente…

-haber Hinata, ¿Cómo te sientes?-. Pregunto una doctora rubia entrando a la habitación de dicha persona, y entre sus manos, unas hojas, que, en ellas, de seguro decían el estado de la paciente ahora en la cama.

-muy bien Tsunade-sama-. Contesto la Hyyuga dando una dulce sonrisa mientras la observaba.

-pues qué bien Hinata, te has recuperado más rápido de lo que pensé, así que hoy veremos cómo se encuentra tu cuello-. Menciono la doctora tranquilamente, dejando los documentos a un lado, para después, que entrara una enfermera como auxiliar en aquella habitación.

- ¿trajiste lo necesario?-. Pregunto Tsunade a la persona que apenas acababa de integrarse en la habitación.

-hai Tsunade-sama, aquí le traigo los instrumentos-. Dejo una bandeja con algunas cosas más necesarias para empezar en el labor, y entre ellas, guantes, algunas pinzas, algodón, entre otras cosas.

La doctora Tsunade tomo entre sus manos los guantes de hule, para después tomar unas pequeñas tijeras y empezar a cortar el vendaje que amarraba el collarín. Después tomo unas pinzas, y con la delicadeza más posible, quitando aquel odiosa cosa que tenía Hinata en su blanquecino cuello.

-¿y bien Hinata?, ¿te duele?-.

-Un poco Tsunade-sama, me siento mejor gracias a usted-. Dijo dando una cálida sonrisa de nuevo, para después tomarse su cuello, empezar a sobar y a tocárselo como hace unas semanas no lo podría haber hecho.

-de acuerdo, pero creo que será mejor que lleves ese collarín unos días más. Creo que unos 4 días será suficiente ¿de acuerdo?-.

-hai, muchas gracias-.

Después de prepararse la doctora Tsunade, se dedico a inspeccionarla. Sus costillas, sus tobillos, sus piernas, en fin, todo lo que 2 semanas y media había ocurrido.

-vaya Hinata, eres una chica muy especial. Te has recuperado más rápido de lo que pensé, hasta saldrás muy rápido de aquí ¿he?-. Demostró una cálida sonrisa, dando señal que dentro de algunos días, podría volver a pisar su cálido hogar.

Y así pasaron 2 días, entre revisión y atención por parte de la doctora hacia la peli azul ya que, para su parecer, ya estaba del casi del todo bien, solo que aun no se recuperaba, ya que aun le dolía algo el tobillo, pero no era nada grave.

Llamo al padre Hyuga, dándole aviso, que podrá recoger a su hija ese mismo día domingo, dando a entender, que ya estaba muy bien de salud.

El señor Hyugaa, después de ir al hospital, platico un poco con la doctora Tsunade, para cuales eran los cuidados que deberían tener con su progenitora, ya que, aunque le no fuese el especializado en atenderla, ya que contrataría a alguien, tenía que informarse ¿no?

-pues muy bien señor Hyuga, ya sabe los cuidados que debería tener con Hinata, además de que será mejor que vaya a la escuela, no es bueno que siga perdiendo clases-.

-no se preocupe, yo me encargare**. **Muchas gracias Tsunade-sama, en serio se lo agradezco por todo lo que ha hecho-. Hablo el señor, mientras daba una pequeña reverencia de respeto.

-jeje, no es para tanto y bueno, espero que la cuide muy bien-.

-no se preocupe, estará a mi cuidado-.

-muy bien, y si me permite, ocupo que me firme algunos documentos por favor-. El señor Hyuga se dedico a revisar y a leer lo que la doctora le avisa asignado a firmar. Después de unos segundos de una que otra hoja de aquel documento.

-pues muy bien señor Hyuga, Hinata ya está de alta, y puede llevarla a casa, pero solo le asignare unas medicinas y pomadas para poder aplicarle,en alguna ocasión especial-. Menciono la doctora rubia escribiendo sobre una hoja de papel lo dicho momentos antes.

Después de varias hojas firmadas, recetas dadas, el señor Hiashi se dirigió a la habitación de su hija para poder llevarla a casa y cuidarla como lo merecía.

Hinata se subió al carro de su padre, ya que Neji dijo que tenía una reunión con unos amigos, o algo por el estilo, no muy importante para el señor Hyuga. Y se dirigieron al hogar de siempre. Eran como alrededor de las 3 de la tarde, algo que de seguro su amiga Sakura debe estar en su casa, o si no trabajando, como le había dicho unos días antes cuando fue a visitarla. Claro, como toda amiga se había sorprendido, pero pensó que era tiempo de que su amiga Haruno saliera un poco, o tan siquiera poder conocer gente nueva, o por lo menos regalarle una humilde sonrisa.

El camino hacia su casa fue en completo silencio, solo el sonido del viento restregando las ventanas del auto era el único sonido escuchado.

Pero… ¡hace mucho que no veía a su amiga Sakura! ¿Cómo estará? ¿Cómo le estará yendo en ese lugar? Solo había una respuesta: tendría que verla ¿no?

-padre, ¿podría hacerme un favor?-. Pregunto con su misma voz dulce y delicada Hinata.

-¿Qué paso Hinata?-. Pregunto solo dedicándole una rápida mirada, para después seguir observando en mismo camino que siempre tomaba para poder llegar a su hogar.

-¿me podría llevar a la farmacia de Tsunade-sama? -. Pregunto tímidamente, con algo de sonroje.

-¿para qué quieres ir?, ¿te sientes bien para poder ir?-. Pregunto un tanto preocupado.

-no…no te preocupes padre, solo iré a visitar a una amiga-. Respondió dándole una sencilla y delicada sonrisa.

-pero Hinata, acabamos de salir de… (Suspiro), de acuerdo, pero me llamas para poder ir a recogerte, ¿de acuerdo?-.

-hai, no se preocupe padre…muchas gracias-. Respondió dando así, una hermosa sonrisa. Y es que aun saliendo del hospital, un poco adolorida, ¿Iba a ir a ver a su mejor amiga? Hace mucho que no se veían, y pensó que ya era hora de verse, poder platicar cosas que desde hace mucho no hablaban. Claro que no sería mala idea… o ¿sí?

-ya llegamos Hinata, por favor me llamas para recogerte, ¿de acuerdo?.

-si padre, no te preocupes, te llamare-.y le respondió con una de sus agradables sonrisas.

Después llegaron a la dichosa farmacia. Estaba un poco desolado el lugar, ya que al ser domingo, y en la tarde, era raro de esperarse de que no hubieran personas circulando. Pero bueno, ya llego a visitar a su amiga, así que entro a la farmacia.

Estaba todo acomodado y recogido, limpio al parecer.

-buenas tardes ¿en qué puedo…? ¡Hinata!-. Sakura escucho que alguien había entrado al lugar, y salió lo más rápido que pudo para poder atenderla, pero al percatarse de que era su mejor amiga, salió corriendo a abrazarla.

-hola Sa…Sakura-san, ¿Cómo estás?-. pregunto después de corresponder el abrazo que le dio su amiga ojijade de bienvenida. Estaba muy feliz de volverla a ver después de varios días de ausencia.

-estaba aburrida, ya que no tenía nada que hacer, pero llegaste Hinata y ¡salvaste el día!, pero dime, ¿apoco ya te dieron de alta del hospital? -. pregunto alzando una ceja, ya que estaba muy feliz de ver a su amiga Hyuga, pero, ¿ya la habían dejado salir del hospital?

-sí, hoy mismo salí y pues, vine a visitarte-. Hablo dándole una de sus lindas sonrisas.

-¡ven Hinata! Vamos a sentarnos, y creo que una buena plática no estaría mal-. Menciono Sakura sentándose en una de las 2 sillas que estaban detrás del mostrador, y se dedicaron a platicar.

-creo que sí, y dime... ¿co…como vas con Sai-kun?-. pregunto algo intrigada.

-bueno pues digamos que…-.

**FLASH BACK**

_-y dime Sai, ¿Cómo vas con Sakura?-. Pregunto una chica rubia con su voz algo… sensual._

_-bien, gracias Ino, permiso-. Trato de pasar el pelinegro por la puerta del salón para poder salir, pero esa chica, simplemente no lo dejaba pasar._

_-pues qué bien, pero por allí escuche que…-._

_-¿sabes Ino? No me interesa con que digan o lo que vayan a decir, ahora si me permites pasar para poder irme con Sakura…-._

_-¡maldito! De mi nadie se escapa!-. Y antes de que el pelinegro se diera cuenta, sintió unos labios sellando los suyos, besando posesivamente._

_-Sai, porque te tardaste…mucho-. Y vio algo que nunca se había esperado, Sai besando a Ino, a su ex amiga, ¿por…porque?_

_-¡¡Sakura!!, Sakura…esto no es lo que parece-. Sai se percato de que la pelirrosa llego, pero no fue nada grato el encuentro. Sakura, lo único que pudo hacer es salir huyendo de allí._

_-¡¡ SAKURA!!-.y salió corriendo tratando de alcanzarla._

_-hmp, te mereces eso y más, mi querida amiga Sakura-._

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-y ¿Qué paso después Sakura-san?-. Hinata algo preocupada.

-bueno pues…trato de detenerme y me explico lo que había pasado antes de que yo llegara-.

**FLASH BACK**

_-¡ ¡Sakura!!-. Grito el pelinegro tomando a su novia por la muñeca, acto que hizo que se detuviera._

_-¿Qué diablos quieres Sai?-. no podía aguantar toda su tristeza y su odio, solo logrando que saliera unas cuantas gotas saladas de sus bellos ojos verdes._

_-Sakura, escúchame. Ino fue quien me beso, yo nunca te engañaría, y mucho menos con ella, yo te quiero a ti, y a nadie más, no tengo porque engañarte, si a la que escogí fue a ti-._

_-Si claro Sai, como se que…-. No pudo continuar, ya que sintió unos labios sellando los suyos. Un beso suave y delicado, y ella ya no pudo resistirlo, colgó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico que tenía enfrente, correspondiendo al suave beso plantado en sus delicados labios. Y como todo ser humano, el oxigeno se agoto._

_-escúchame Sakura, yo te quiero mucho, por favor, créeme-. Dijo Sai, juntando su frente con la chica pelirrosa, aun regularizando su aliento después de aquel delicado beso._

_-de…de acuerdo Sai, pero por favor, que no…que no vuelva a pasar, me dolería mucho saber que…-._

_-shhh…te juro que no volverá a pasar, yo siempre estaré contigo-. Y volvió a tocar los labios de su novia con los suyos, dando el delicado y suave beso que a ambos los volvía locos._

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-qué bueno que se hayan reconciliado Sakura-san, ve que es un chico lindo-. Dijo Hinata dando una sonrisa bastante amistosa.

-(suspiro) eso si Hinata, es súper lindo conmigo, lo quiero demasiado-. Menciono Sakura algo sonrojada por la declaración.

-está bien Sakura, que bueno que se hayan reconciliado-.

-eso si Hinata-. Hizo una breve pausa.- ¿sabes? Vamos afuera a sentarnos, ya que está un poco sofocado aquí, ¿Qué te parece?-. Dijo dando una de sus lindas sonrisas.

-de acuerdo Sakura-san, yo también estoy un poco sofocada, y mas con este collarín-. Dijo Hinata tocándose esa cosa en su cuello. Y acto después, las chicas salieron un rato a las pequeñas bancas que estaban enfrente de la farmacia.

Mientras que en local de alado…

-kyaaaaa!! Estoy aburridoooo!!-. Decía un rubio tirándose de nuevo a unas de las sillas que siempre estaban en aquel lugar.

-ponte a jugar con tu jueguito dobe, ya me hartaste-. Dijo el pelinegro que estaba escribiendo cosas sin importancia en su laptop que tenía enfrente, ya arto de las quejas de su querido primito.

-naaah!, ya pase todo el juego, además de que los niveles están fáciles. ¡Estoy aburrido!-. dijo de nuevo el rubio agarrando una pequeña pelotita que tenía en su pantalón.

-pues ponte hacer algo, a recoger, yo que sé, pero cállate ¿quieres?-. Hablo de nuevo el Uchiha algo desesperado, ¿tener que aguantar a su primo en momentos así? Era sumamente fastidioso.

-mmmmm-. Puso una pose de algo pensativo, colocando una de sus manos sobre su barbilla.- ¡ya se! Vamos allá fuera teme, tu tampoco tienes nada que hacer ¿no?-. Dijo Naruto parándose de improviso. El pelinegro solo lo observo.

-sí, tengo cosas que hacer así que si me dejas… -. pero antes de que terminara su oración, el rubio lo había jalado de la muñeca sacándolo del lugar, a la fuerza claro.

Después de 5 minutos…

-¡mira, mira teme! ¿Qué te parece este truco?-. Menciono Naruto tomando su patineta, y asiendo un truco, levantando su patineta con los pies, haciendo que brinque.

-hmp, ese truco ya está muy repetitivo dobe-. Dijo Sasuke sentando en una banca observando a su primo con bastante desinterés, pero aun así, podría observar que es lo que estaba haciendo.

-bueeeenooo pues… es que no conozco muchos-. Mencino Naruto tomando su patineta y sentándose a lado de Sasuke, pensando que otro truco podría hacer. Pero era difícil, ¿Qué podría hacer? Pues como dijo su primo pelinegro, algunos trucos ya estaban repetitivos, pero bueno, solo tenía que pensar que…

-Mira Hinata, esta es la tarea de matemáticas-. Los dos chicos alcanzaron escuchar una voz bastante conocida, alzaron sus ojos, y se encontraron con 2 chicas sentadas enfrente de la farmacia, observando un libro que parecía ser, como lo dijo la pelirrosa, de matemáticas.

-¡vaya! Parece que Hinata ya salió del hospital, y se ve mucho mejor-. Dijo Naruto observando a la chica pelinegra, dando una hermosa sonrisa a su amiga que tenia a lado, Sakura.

-¡WOOOOW! ¡ ¡ Pero que tenemos aquí!!!-. Naruto y Sasuke escucharon una voz extra, y solo observaron de donde provenía esa voz.

-¡Hola Kiba! ¡Hace mucho que no te veíamos!-. Dijo Naruto poniéndose de pie, y dando un saludo de manos a aquel chico que acababa de llegar.

-¡hola Naruto! ¡qué onda Sasuke!-. Saludo el castaño sentándose en una de aquellas bancas enfrente de la papelería.

Kiba Inuzuka, un chico divertido y extrovertido, se podría decir casi de la misma actitud que el Uzumaki, vecino de este, y amigo de aquellos chicos presentes. Tenía el mismo gusto que Naruto: las patinetas.

-hmp-. Saludo Sasuke.

-hey Naruto, ¿Quién es esa hermosa chica eh?-. Menciono Kiba bastante interesado, observando a las chicas que tenían enfrente de ellos.

-(suspiro) ella es Sakura-chan, es súper linda, ese cabello rosado hace que…-.

-¡NO!, la del cabello rosa no, hablo de la chica de aquellos hermosos ojos aperlados, ¿Quién es?-. Menciono el castaño, tocando con su codo, las costillas del rubio, bastante picaron.

-aaa!! Tú hablas de Hinata, bueno pues…-.

-con que se llama Hinata-. Hizo pausa para poder observarla.- creo que sería bueno conocerla-. Pero antes de que se tornara de pie.

-¡no! ¡Ella es mi… ella es mi…-.

-¿ella es tu qué? Naruto-. Pregunto Kiba alzando una ceja. ¿Naruto y aquella hermosa chica tenían una relación?

-ella es mi… es mi amiga-. Susurro Naruto, bajando la mirada. ¿Por qué trato de proteger a Hinata de Kiba?

-haaa y eso que Naruto, yo también tengo amigas-.

-sí, ya sé, pero ella es…ella es especial-.

-¿y eso que tiene que vereh?-. pregunto el castaño, observándolo directamente a los ojos, pero el Uzumaki no tenía su mirada pues en él.

-ella es una chica especial, y no permitiré que te acerques a ella Kiba-. Pronuncio el Uzumaki, pero esta vez, plasmando su mirada en el Inuzuka.

- ¡ja! Y quien me va a detener ¿tu Naruto?-. dijo burlonamente aquel chico de los rasgos salvajes, dando una de sus miradas.

-si es necesario, si Kiba-.

-hmp-. Pensó un poco el castaño, observando a la chica, para después observar a su amigo.- ¿sabes qué Naruto? Te propongo algo-.

* * *

_Que ondaaaaaaa!!!._

_Kyaaaaaaaa!!! demasiado tiempo que no me paso por aqui T_T_

_Bueno, ps aqui un capi mas de este miserable fic (Inner:Clarooo que nooooo... no es miserable T_T) Bueno, no es n.n_

_No es la gran cosa, pero aun asi le sigo poniendo empeno... aaaaa! y ya casi termino el otro capi del otro fic Naruhina, asi que aguanten! XP_

_Muchas gracias a estas personitas que me dejaron un RR protenias pa' mi cerebro n.n :_

*-_shinofan_-*

missclover

tania56

lei-haruno-uchiha

onpu haruno

setsuna17

Buttlerfly Comte

kyo nakamura

_Muchas gracias!!! Aaaaaaaaaaaaa!! y bienvenida Buttlerfly Comte... la verdad averte leido todo el fic es traumantee!! T_T jaja.. un besote a cada unoooo!! les responderia los coments, pero por alli lei que esta prohibido o algo asi.... si quieren que se los conteste... ps diganme y lo hare con mucho gusto en un metroflog mio que ni lo uso jaja... _

_Cuidensee muchoo! y disfruten sus vacaciones a los que ya estan (ps todos no??) ya que yo me la estoy pasando de la frega... jaja. ya saben la continuacion n.n,_

_Feliz navidad!! y cuidensee !! Besoooooootes!! muaaaak!!!! n.n_

**Vitaminas, vitaminas... VITAMINAS RR!!!!!!!!!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

Naruto® Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

wola...  
KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! porfin termine de escribir!!!!!  
Es que no casi siempre tenia tiempo... pero andar escribiendo 17 paginas de word te enfadaaaa!!! jajaja.. sii!!! son 17 paginas n.n  
Puende creerlo???  
Bueno, la narracion no es la mejor para mi parecer... es que soy tan novata que no se que escribir y trato de expresar sentimientos o cosas por el estilo... pero se me hace algo dificil...  
Jeje.. siento la demora... aveces no tenia ni idea que escribir... mi cerebro tiene poca capacidad almacenadora U.U  
Jeje.. bueno.. este es un capi al cual quiero ponerle titulo, clarooo!! un capitulo de 17hojas merece un titulo no?? o.O, ademas de que hay algo en comun en nuestras parejas...  
Espero les guste... por favor T.T

A LEER!!!

* * *

_"Carros, camiones...un beso"_

* * *

- ¿Qué quieres decir con "propuesta? Kiba-. Menciono Naruto un tanto… molesto. No es que no le gustaran las "propuestas" que a él le hacían, pero un sexto sentido le decía, que esta no iba hacer buena.

-bueno, pues digamos que a ti te gusta Hinata , ¿de acuerdo?-.

- ¡¿cómo que me gustaaaaa!? ¡Claro que por supuesto que…! no…-. La última palabra lo susurro, estaba más que claro que a él no le gustaba Hinata, ¡por supuesto que no! Eso sí que es una broma que a él lo mataba de risa, ja!, ¿el gustarle Hinata? ¡Por favor!

- es un decir baka ¿ok?-. Pregunto, para después el rubio asintiera con la cabeza, dando permiso de proseguir.- escuche por allí que habrá una tardeada, así que…-.

-¿QUEEE? ¿Habrá una fiesta? ¡¿Dónde, donde?!-. Dijo Naruto poniéndose rápidamente de pie bastante entusiasmado por asistir a una tardeada, ya que desde hace tiempo que no asistía a una, y pues ir no estaría mal, ¿verdad? No, por supuesto que claro que no. (xD)

-¡cálmate baka! Y bueno, como a ambos nos "gusta" Hinata, te propongo a ver a quien se le tira primero, que dices ¿aceptas?-. Pregunto un tanto burlón el chico de las dos marcas en sus cachetes. A él si le había gustado aquella hermosa chica de los ojos aperlados, además esos ojos los había visto antes ¡si claro! Ya se acordó quien tiene esos ojos, pero de eso se encargaría después. Además esa chica tenía algo especial que las demás no tienen, bueno, simplemente quería ganarse a ella, a ese baka de Naruto , demostraría que era mejor que aquel tonto en conquistar a las chicas.

-hey, eso no es correcto, creo que…-.

-¡aaaaaaaaaaa!, ¿no me digas que tienes miedo? Gallina, ¡sí! Eso es lo que eres, una miedosa y tonta gallina-.

-¡cállate! Y… si asemos esa "propuesta", ¿Cuál es el premio eh?-. Pregunto Naruto ya enfadado. El nunca se echa para atrás y mucho menos cuando de una apuesta se trata. ¿Él una gallina? Eso es simplemente imposible.

-bueno pues… que te parece cien de los grandes ¿eh?-. Pregunto el castaño dando una sonrisa de victoria. Ese rubiecito definitivamente no le ganaría ni en lo más mínimo.

- de acuerdo… ¡trato hecho!-. Y así cerraron su trato con un apretón de manos, ambos ya estaban en eso, y no podrían salirse.

-hehe, así me gusta Naruto. Pues entonces… yo veré como Hinata va a la fiesta, así que desde ahora empieza el reto ¿eh?-. Dijo el Inuzuka, para después dejar su patineta en la puerta de la papelería y tomar rumbo hacia el local de alado, algo que al rubio sorprendió mucho.

-hey hey… ¿a dónde diablos vas?-. Pregunto el joven Uzumaki bastante molesto.  
-pues como que a donde, a ganar la "propuesta"-. Y entro a la farmacia, algo que también hizo el rubio, corriendo hacia el mismo lugar.

-(¿pero estos que se traen?)-. Pensó el pelinegro, ya que el solo se había dedicado a observar aquella escena de sus compañeros, ¿Naruto en un reto? Estaba seguro que a él lo habían puesto en muchos, pero desde cuando su primo entraba en uno de ¿ganar a una chica? Eso sí que no se lo esperaba, y como no tenía nada interesante que hacer, entro de nuevo al local de su madre.

Mientras que la farmacia de alado…

-ya te dije Hinata, esta es la fórmula para…-. Hablo la pelirrosa ensenándole una tarea de matemáticas que hace un día les habían dejado, pero alzo su mirada, ya que había entrado un "cliente".

-buenas tardes, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?-. Pregunto amablemente la Haruno.

-sí, ¿me podría vender unas gotas para los ojos? Es que se me secaron al ver tanta belleza-. Dijo el Inuzuka guiñando el ojo a la Hyuga que estaba alado. Esta solo se sonrojo al tal hecho.

-¡hey hey cálmate! No exageres-. Hablo el rubio que acababa de entrar.

-hola Naruto, ¿sucede algo?-. Pregunto Sakura un tanto intrigada, ya que aquellos chicos se veía que no venían que iban a comprar, bueno, eso parecía.

-¡Hola Sakura-chan! Y ammm… hola Hinata-. Saludo efusivamente Naruto a la pelirrosa, pero cuando vio a la chica de los ojos aperlados, simplemente le dio un tanto de…pena, y solo la saludo perdiendo su mirada en algún punto del suelo.

-ho…hola Naruto-kun-. Saludo Hinata con un lindo rubor en sus mejillas.

- ¡Hola! Así que tú te llamas Hinata ¿verdad?, pues mucho gusto, ¡yo soy Kiba!-. Dijo el castaño dando una de sus sonrisas. La chica peli azul lo observo, e hizo que se ruborizara tan solo al observarlo.

Naruto bufo al verla, ¿Por qué tenía que sonrojarse por ese tonto de Kiba? Ese chico ni merecía observarla, y mucho menos con aquel rubor que lo volvía loco… ¡ ¿LOCO?!... ¿pero en que estaba pensando? Eso es claramente negativo, sí, eso es.

-ya nos vamos, ¡nos vemos después Sakura! Y bye Hinata-. Se despidió Naruto tomando al castaño de la muñeca y jalándolo a la salida.

-¡mucho gusto en conocerte Hinata! ¡Tienes una hermosa sonrisa!-. Fue lo último que alcanzaron a escuchar las chicas de aquel local. Sakura abrió los ojos, y después observo a su amiga que tenia a alado.

-hey hey Hinata, ya tienes un nuevo admirador ¿he? Y pues…no está nada feo-. Dijo la Haruno dando una mirada un tanto picara.

-de…de que hablas Sakura-san… cla…claro que no-. Respondió bastante sonrojada la Hyuga, con su mirada perdida.

-hay! Por favor Hinata, no me digas que se te hizo feo ese chico-. Dijo Sakura dando un todo de voz bastante irónico.

-bueno pues…creo que no-.

* * *

Mientras que…

-¡¿Por qué diablos hiciste eso Kiba baka?!-. Dijo un rubio bastante molesto dentro de la papelería, ¿Cómo se le ocurre a su amigo entrar y saludar a Hinata? ¡Como si nada pasara! Y para acabarla, ¡el también tuvo que entrar a verla!

-¡ja! No hice nada malo, al contrario, deberías hacerte más hombrecito, ya que nada más estar pegado en tus jueguitos y esas novelas que vez no lograras nada-.  
-¡¿QUEEEEE?! ¿COMO QUE LAS NOVELAS QUE VEO? ¡YO NO VEO NINGUNA NOVELA!-. Respondió casi explotando del coraje ¿pero como…?

-jaja… haber dime... ¿Vivió esa tal Maricruz en el accidente?-. Pregunto un tanto burlón el Inuzuka.

-¡siiii! ¡Yo no me esperaba que viviera! Y luego llego Juan Miguel y… ¡HEY, NO ME CAMBIES EL TEMA KIBAAAA!!-.

-(Baka)-. Pensó el pelinegro escribiendo en su laptop, solo escuchaba los gritos que estos chicos sacaban de su "linda boquita".

-¡ja!, eso ya lo dice todo Naruto. Pero bueno, me voy, ya que tengo que preparar un plan para esa "propuesta" tú sabes ¿no? ¡Adiós!-. Salió de la mirada de los dos chicos de la papelería.

-¡SI CLARO! ¡Y MARICRUZ VIVIO Y JUAN MIGUEL LA BESOOOOOOO!! ¡¿ESCUCHASTE BIEN BAKAAA?! ¡¡¡ASI QUE NO TE BURLES DE MARICRUZ!!!!-. Grito Naruto como loco en la puerta de entrada. Varias personas solo lo vieron con una mirada interrogante y lo único que se preguntaban ¡¿apoco Juan Miguel beso a Maricruz?! (XD)

-Naruto baka, ahora lo único que pensaran es que tengo a un primo que ve la novela de las 9-. Dijo el pelinegro con su típico tono de voz… esperen un momento ¿Cómo es que…?

-¿Cómo sabes que la novela de Maricruz empieza a las 9 teme?-. Pregunto Naruto con una mirada interrogativa.

-hmp, el primo de un amigo dijo algo parecido a eso-. Dijo Sasuke perdiendo la mirada en algún punto de la pared, dando un toque de rosado en sus mejillas ¿el estaba sonrojado? ¡Vaya!.- y cambiando de tema, ¿ya tienes esos 100 dólares?-. Pregunto el Uchiha mirándolo de nuevo.

-¿Cuáles 100 dólares?-. Pregunto Naruto observándolo con una ceja alzada, ¿a cuales 100 dólares se refería?

-hmp, los de la apuesta de Kiba dobe-. Dijo desinteresadamente Sasuke, ¿Por qué siempre tiene que estar así de…? ¡¿APUESTAA?!

-no…no me digas que…acepte la apuesta de…Kiba teme-. Dijo Naruto un tanto sorprendido, ¿el había hecho qué?

-hmp, de hecho si-.

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? ¿Y DE DONDE DIABLOS SACARE LOS 100 DOLARES?-. Hizo una pausa.- Un momento… pero si yo gano, el tendría que darme los 100 ¿verdad teme?-.

-¿no sabes que es una apuesta dobe?-. Pregunto irónicamente el Uchiha.

-¡pues claro! Y bueno, no me queda de otra…tendré que ganar el reto que me puso ese baka de Kiba-. Menciono Naruto sentándose en una silla que tenia alado, se recargo en el respaldo de esta y cerro sus ojos tratando de relajarse un poco.

-¿y sabes de qué trata ese reto dobe?-.

-claro, solo tengo que…-. Abrió sus ojos de sorpresa, y después trago fuerte, sintiendo como la saliva raspaba su garganta.- tengo que conquistar a Hinata-.

-¡achuuuuuuuuu!-.

-salud, ¿estás bien Hinata? No vayas a pescar un resfriado-. Dijo su amiga Sakura mirándola preocupada.

-no te preocupes, estoy bien, debe ser el polvo-. Respondió Hinata limpiando su nariz con un papel higiénico.

-o tal vez alguien hablo de ti-.

* * *

6 días pasaron nuestros protagonistas.

Mientras que...

-¡siiiiii! ¡Mi llama de la juventud no puede esperar más! ¡Kyaaa! Ya quiero que sea pasado mañana-. Dijo entusiasmadamente el chico Lee mientras caminaba alado con su único amigo, el chico Hyuga. Ambos muchachos estaban en su receso, y tenían entendido que la siguiente clase no vendría temprano su profesor, así que tenían prácticamente como unos 20 minutos extra.

-cálmate ya Lee, me destruirás los oídos-. Se quejo su amigo mientras lo miraba de una forma bastante seria, bueno, de la misma manera de siempre. Se sentaron en unas bancas de la escuela, y aventaron sus mochilas al suelo.

-neee… es difícil esperar, no puedo aguantar en andar conquistando chicas, a todas las conquisto-. Menciono orgullosamente el pelinegro, después levantaba su mano en señal de victoria, ¿Por qué tenía un amigo como Lee? Ni el mismo lo sabía, que irónica puede ser la vida.

-¿y qué te llevaras a la fiesta Neji? -. Preguntosegundos después el chico del extraño peinado de hongo a su amigo, este tenía una la mirada perdida en toda la preparatoria, solo observaba y observaba y…

-Tierra llamando a Neji-. Poniendo sus manos delante del chico castaño, ya que estaba más distraído que nada, ¿pero que estaba mirando aquel chico?

-no se Lee,... ¿y tú?-.

-no se…creo que me llevare un pantalón así bien curada con unas…-.

Si si si, ¿qué tan interesante podría ser la charla de su amigo?  
Tener que ir a la fiesta, soportando los gritos, bailes, música, entre otras…

-¿y qué piensas llevarte a la fiesta Tenten?-.

-aa nose, Temari es la que me va a prestar ropa-.

No quiso voltear, pero esa voz era de la antes nombrada, esa es la amiga de su amigo loco de Lee. ¿Para qué verle la cara aquella chica? Bueno, no es que no pudiera, si no que…bueno, hay momentos en que no quieres mostrar tu cara, momentos en que te sientes vulnerable a los demás. Momentos en que…

-aaa que bien, ¿te irás sexy para conquistar de nuevo a tu novio verdad?-.

-jajaja, ¿Cómo que sexy? Por favor, yo no podre ser una chica sexy, pero pues conquistar a Kankuro, eso me gustaría verlo-.

Momentos en que quieres estrangular a alguien, agarrar un cuello grueso, tosco y volverlo lo más pequeño que pudiese, momentos en que quieres golpear a alguien, alejarte de los demás, gritar todo lo que tu cuerpo saca de ti…ese enojo que te quema por dentro…

-¡hey! ¿A dónde vas Neji?-. Pregunto Rock Lee observando a su amigo que se acababa de parar, tomando su mochila y yendo a sepa dónde.

-me largo, me iré a tomar algo, después me pasas los apuntes-. Y se fue de la vista de su amigo pelinegro, y este solo se le quedo mirando de forma interrogativa.

-¡Neji Espérame! Por lo menos déjame acompañarte o…-.

-¡No Lee! Déjame solo-.

-pero…-.

-¡que no! Nos vemos-. Se salió de la escuela, cruzo una calle y se perdió de vista de su amigo. Varios alumnos de la escuela escucharon un poco lo que ambos amigos habían ocasionado.

-¡wooow! Ese Neji cada vez estas mas margara, creo que sería mejor que se consiguiera una chica, ¿no crees Tenten?-.

-ammm…creo que si-. Contesto dudosa la castaña, ya que también había visto un poco aquella escena que fue presente hace unos momentos, ¿Por qué su amigo Lee tenía que juntarse con un tipo como ese Neji Hyuga?

-jaja…todos los de la escuela piensan lo mismo: que necesita una chica, alguien para pasar el rato, o simplemente con quien divertirse. Ojala que pasado mañana en la fiesta se consiga una chica, que bien falta le hace-. Hablo esa chica que estaba con la castaña. Tenten solo se dedicaba a observar por donde se había ido ese chico "margara".

-sí, todos tienen razón, una buena chica es lo que le hace falta-. Pensó algo…frustrada.

* * *

¿Por qué tiene que sentirse así? Era una sensación que…bueno, antes con sus antiguas novias sentía eso, pero hoy era diferente… se sentía raro. Pero la pregunta era, ¿Por qué?

Andar frustrado, ese amiguito de Lee a veces hace que su cabeza explote, o escuchar la voz de… su amiga, ¡o si! Ya recordaba… ¿Tenten era su nombre no? Como no recordarlo…siempre lo tenía hasta en la más maldita neurona de su estúpida e inquieta mente.

-una cerveza por favor-.

-lo siento joven, pero no podemos vender bebidas alcohólicas a estudiantes-. Hablo un señor dueño de una tienda de abarrotes. Ja! Hasta donde había llegado a parar… y todo por una cerveza.

-ya tengo 18, así que si por favor… ¿Cuánto es?-. Pregunto dando una mirada segura al dueño. Este lo miro de forma detallada e interrogativa. Bueno, se veía grande el niño.

-son 300 yens-. Neji solo saco el dinero tomo la cerveza de mala gana, y salió de allí.  
Observo el lugar. Lo bueno que la tienda estaba a una cuadra de la escuela, no tenía necesidad de sacar su carro e ir, aunque de todos modos tendría que regresarse por el e ir a casa. Pero necesitaba un tiempo a solas…despejar su mente, tomar aire fresco, olvidarse de todo, y tal vez de alguien.

Se sentó en una baqueta cerca de la escuela a tomar su preciada cerveza. A pensar, recordar, memorizar. Esa fiesta, esa dichosa fiesta, ya estaba más que arto, pero no sabía de qué. ¿Por qué diablos tenía que meterse en sus pensamientos una castaña? ¿Qué hacia ella allí, en sus malditas neuronas?  
Si bien recordaba, su amiguito Lee fue quien lo inculto a esto, andar pensado en ella, frustrado en saber que hace o que piensa, saber si el día de mañana vendrá a la escuela, si estará enferma o no, o saber…si su corazón ya lo tendría libre. ¿Y para que negarlo? Ya estaba convencido, esa chica le interesaba, y bastante. Pero ese Sabaku No Kankuro, el, solo él estaba en medio. Bueno, eso es lo de menos, aunque eso si, a Neji Hyuga no le gusta ver a una mujer sufrir, eso no lo permitiría jamás y menos a ella.

_Ella…_

Esos labios que estuvieron a punto de besarlos, de probarlos, un sabor oculto en ellos, aquel calor desprendiendo de su piel, olor, aroma, sabor…necesidad.

Un timbre lo saco de sus pensamientos… observo su reloj de mano…

¡¿Las 8:30?!

¡¿Tanto tiempo había estado pensado en la fiesta y en… Tenten?! Eso es imposible…

Se puso de pie, tomo su mochila y fue rumbo a la escuela de nuevo. Regresar a casa era lo que necesitaba, dormir y dormir, sin pensar en nada…en nadie. Observó a muchos alumnos salir de la escuela, se veía que ya las clases habían terminado. Qué bien.

Fue rumbo a su carro, abrió la puerta trasera, aventó la mochila y se fue al lugar del piloto. Puso un poco de música, y recargo su cabeza en su asiento. Dio un largo suspiro, cerró los ojos.

Un poco de relajación no vendría mal, además de que tenía una botella de cerveza en su estomago. Abrió los ojos de repente, ya que había escuchado muchas risas, varias chicas haciendo escándalo y despidiéndose.

-bueno chicas, ya me voy a mi casa, ya tengo hambre jaja-.

-no te preocupes, todos nos morimos de hambre… ¿verdad Tenten?-. Pregunto una de las chicas a su compañera, pero la castaña tenia la mirada perdida en algún punto del cielo, estaba en su mundo.

-¡TENTEN!-.

- ¡¡aaaa!! ¿Qué paso? No me asusten-. Menciono la chica mientras que aun no prestaba atención.

-te estamos diciendo que si la vaca puede tener perros-.

-si…aja-.

-¡Tenten! ¿Qué te pasa?-.

-no se preocupen, solo ando pensando en la fiesta de pasado mañana, nunca había asistido a una-.

-bueno, pues siempre hay una primera vez ¿no?-.

-jeje, eso pienso… bueno chicas, me voy, ya quiero llegar a casa, ¡se cuidan!-. Se despidió Tenten agitando su mano y corriendo hacia la parada del camión.

-ojala que pase su camión-. Menciono una chica.

* * *

-hola shizune, ¿paso algo?-. Pregunto una pelirrosa, mientras hacia las cuentas del día de hoy en la caja registradora de la farmacia de su tía.

-a si Sakura, me hablo tu tía hace unos minutos y me dijo que no podría pasar por ti, ya que tiene una cirugía de improvisto, ya sabes, adolecentes sin control-. Menciono la pelinegra dando una cálida sonrisa.

-jeje… ok, no te preocupes, ahorita terminando me voy a casa, ahora si mi mama me dio dinero para hoy-.

-ok…. Bueno te dejo porque tengo que terminar algunas cuentas de Tsunade-sama-.

-¿deudas?-.

-seee, mas deudas que pagar por sus apuestas, jeje, adiós, ¡buenas noches!-.

-¡buenas noches!-. Se despidió aquella secretaria de su tía. Y bueno… aquella noticia de irse en camión, ya era algo muy común. Su tía Tsunade tenía varias cosas que hacer, y más en un hospital. A veces pensaba en dejar el trabajo, pero ocupada el dinero para sus necesidades, no era su estilo pedirle a su mama dinero para cualquier capricho que tenia. Bueno, a recoger, acomodar, y tener que tomar el camión… de nuevo.

* * *

5 minutos…10 minutos…15 minutos…

¡Y SU MALDITO CAMION NO PASABA!

¡Ps que pensaba! A veces como le gustaría tener un carro. Ja! A quién no. ¡Pero ni siquiera un celular tenia para escuchar música o algo! Pero si ya no pasaba el camión… tendría que andar pidiendo dinero para un taxi, si con trabajo completaba para su comida de la semana, tenía que echarle más ganas al trabajo, o buscar otro que tal vez no tenga tanto…

-¿estás segura que pasara tu camión?-. Una voz la saco de sus pensamientos. Logro ver un carro. Ese carro ya lo habia visto antes… era el auto de…

-¿Neji?-. Pregunto un tanto perpleja. No se le hacía raro ver al chico Hyuga que antes la había llevado a casa, no, no era extraño, ¿pero que le hablara después de la pequeña "discusión"? eso era algo raro.

-no creo que pase el camión a estas horas, ya son pasadas de las 9, y dudo mucho que completes para el taxi…. ¿o me equivoco?-. Hablo el chico mientras se asomaba por la ventanilla dando una mirada de lógica. El nunca se equivocaba.

-no… no te equivocas. El dinero no lo a completo, el camión dudo que pase a estas horas, así que tienes razón…bueno, no queda de otra-. Después de mencionarlo, movió sus piernas y se fue rumbo delante de ella. No tenía otra opción.

-¿Dónde vas?-. Pregunto Neji mientras la seguía a su paso con su automóvil. El no se equivoco, ¿pero porque caminar a estas horas? ¿Piensa irse caminando?

-voy a tomar un taxi-. Respondió secamente la chica mientras que aun caminaba a paso apresurado rumbo a la salida de taxis. Ya verá cómo consigue el dinero.

-buenas noches, ¿no tendrá un peso que me preste?-.

-lo siento, no tengo-. Pregunto a una persona que pasaba alado suyo. Si, esa era su manera de pedir dinero.

-no seas ridícula y sube, te llevo a tu casa-.

-no gracias, en un taxi me siento más cómoda-.

¡¿Qué respuesta era esa?! ¿Acaso ese era el orgullo de Tenten? Eso sí que no.  
Paro su auto, salió de el, puso sus focos traseros parpadeando y…

-¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame!-. Tomo a Tenten del brazo para detenerla, y llevarla rumbo a su auto. ¿Acaso creía que la iba a dejar sola? ¿Y más pidiendo limosna?

-te hago un favor Tenten, ahora sube al auto-. Trato de dirigirla a su carro a la fuerza.

-¡claro que no! No quiero que me veas como una niña que depende de otros-.

-yo no pienso así de ti-.

-ok, gracias, ¡pero déjame!-.

-Tenten…por favor, sube al auto-. Eso sonó mas como una súplica. ¿Neji Hyuga pidiendo que subiera a su carro? ¿Y diciendo por favor? Lo observo por unos instantes…esa mirada….esos ojos tan peculiares de un bello color plateado, si, bello… ¿bello?

-¿Por qué el afán de subirme a tu…?-.

-no quiero que te pase nada… ya es noche-. Lo observo de nuevo, dudosa, pero luego bajo su mirada a su mano, tomada con la de él, se perdió en unos instantes observándola.

-hm hm-.

-lo…siento. De acuerdo, pero esta vez no me vallas a regañar-.

-hmp-.

* * *

TOC TOC TOC…

Sakura fue abrir la puerta de la farmacia, un tanto perpleja ¿estas horas andar alguien afuera? Bueno, alguien podría tener una emergencia a última hora.

-buenas noches señorita, ¿podría comprar algo por favor?-. Pregunto un anciano alrededor de unos 60 años de edad.

-lo siento, pero es que ya cerramos-.

-por favor, es una emergencia-.

-de…de acuerdo-. Dijo dudosa, se coloco detrás de la caja registradora y dio una mirada interrogativa al anciano.

-y dígame… ¿Qué es lo que va a llevar?-.

-¿me puede dar unas pastillas para la inflamación por favor?-.

-claro-. Busco en un estante las dichosas pastillas. Vaya, ya solo quedaba 1 caja, tendría que decirle a su tía Tsunade que mande un pedido de medicinas.

-aquí tiene-.

-muchas gracias, quédese con el cambio-. Salió a paso lento aquel anciano. Bueno, ya tenía una venta para el día de mañana. Ahora solo tendría que llegar a casa, preparar todo para el día de mañana de la escuela, bueno, ya casi último día, jueves.

En la escuela había escuchado que habría una tardeada por el último ciclo escolar. Hace mucho que no iba a una, bueno, hace el año pasado que no iba, naaa… no era el momento para ir a una.  
Tomo su mochila y su bolsa de ropa extra, cogió las llaves del local, y salió de allí.  
Como no era lo suficientemente alta para poder cerrar la cortina de metal del local, siempre se apoyaba en la ventana de esta, pero antes como siempre dejaba todo lo que tenia encima de ella para subir más fácilmente. Solo tenía que subir, hacer un poco de fuerza y…

-fiiuuu fiuu!! ¡¡Estas bien buena mamacita!!-. ¿QUEEEE? Pero quien…

De un brincazo piso de nuevo al suelo. Malditos pervertidos, eran unos chicos que pasaban con una picap. ¿Solo porque traía una falda a la rodilla? Jah! Ni que estuviera tan buena...pero malditos borrachos estúpidos.

Tomo su mochila lo más rápido que podía, se puso en marcha a tomar el camión. Gracias a Dios que ahora si tenía dinero, y que los camiones dejaban de pasar a las 9:30 por su zona. Qué bien. Pero bueno, la escuela la tenía muy estresada, tareas y tareas. Pero eso sí, estaba muy feliz con Sai. Era el primer novio que tenia, siempre atento con ella, le daba mucho cariño. Dijo que después le gustaría dibujarla a ella, ya que una chica tan hermosa como ella no se encuentra muy seguido. Todavía no comprendía que vio Sai a ella para que se interesada y anduvieran juntos.  
Pero una vibración la saco de sus pensamientos, era su celular, un mensaje.

Lo tomo y abrió el contenido de este:

_Spero q ayas vendido muxo mi florecita,  
no pude pasar por ti ya q tuve 1 emerg. Cuidat…te amo mi princesa._

Era de Sai. Sonrió. Casi siempre el pasaba por ella todas las noches que trabajaba con su tía. ¡Era súper lindo! Pero con razón se le hizo raro que no haya ido hoy por ella, bueno, no importa. No siempre tendría que ir por ella, no era su obligación pero el _"te amo mi princesa_"… Todavía no asimilaba ese "te amo", era algo diferente para ella. Si, lo quería, pero todavía no estaba preparada para decir ese _"te amo"._

-si no te das cuenta por donde caminas, te caerás-. Una voz la saco de sus pensamientos. Voltio hacia donde provenía aquella voz…esa voz era de…

-¿Sasuke?-. Pregunto un tanto perpleja y sorprendida. Hace rato que había cerrado la papelería, ¿Qué hacía a estas horas de la noche por la calle?

-¿Qué haces a estas horas de la noche?-. Pregunto levantando una ceja, interesada.

-deje al dobe de Naruto a su casa, me entretuvo en sus cosas, y se me paso el tiempo-. Dijo desinteresado el pelinegro. Mientras salía de su carro y se asomaba por el techo del auto.

-súbete, te llevo a tu casa-. Dijo como si fuera lo más normal de todo. O sea, piensa llevarla de a su casa, ¿por segunda vez? No quería verse como una chica pediche, claro que no. Y mucho menos con Sasuke.

-gracias Sasuke, voy agarrar un camión, pero gracias de nuevo-.

-no importa, te llevo…sube-. Esta vez el Uchiha la miro de una forma…tan penetrante, tan directa, por un momento se quedo engatusada por aquella oscuridad de sus ojos…eran casi igual a los de Sai, pero estos…estos tenían un aura diferente, algo diferente.

-que… ¿te me quedaras viendo toda la noche o subirás al auto? Porque no dejare que te vayas a esta hora, y mucho menos agarrar un camión-. Mirándole directamente. ¿Qué tenía esa mirada que…?

-de acuerdo, pero conste que no te pedí que me llevaras a mi casa ¿eh?-. Dijo dando una sonrisa de burla y cálida. ¿Qué tenía esa sonrisa que…?

-hmp, aquí nadie está diciendo nada-.

Sakura solo le respondió con una sonrisa, una de sus tantas…una más.

Ambos chicos se internaron dentro del automóvil del pelinegro y se puso en marcha. Sakura estaba un poco nerviosa, esta es la segunda vez que Sasuke la lleva a su casa. Por timidez, oculto sus manos entre sus piernas, y estas las junto lo mas que pudo, se sentía rara, bueno, además de estar usando una falda que su mama le dijo que se pusiera… ¡la trataba como una bebe!

-no muerdo ¿eh?-. Menciono simplemente el pelinegro dando una mirada de burla a la chica que tenia alado, bueno, no era para que estara así.

-hehe, no, no es eso, es que es la 2da vez que me llevas a mi casa y pues…me siento algo incomoda-. Dijo sakura con un leve rubor en sus ojos.

-hmp, no tienes que-.

-sí, eso creo…gracias-.

* * *

-(bostezo) siempre es lo mismo, este tráfico nocturno, mejor te hubieras ido a tu casa y me hubieras dejado Neji-. Menciono la castaña mientras tenia plasmada la mirada en el trafico, pues ni que fuera el desfile de los carros o que.

-pues no te podía haber dejado allí pidiendo limosna-.

-hmp, ni que fuera tan malo-. Respondió sencillamente Tenten, ¿Por qué siempre al rumbo a su casa tenía que haber tráfico? Que aburrimiento.

-ammm…te… ¿te molestaría si pusiera un poco de música?-. Pregunto tímidamente la castaña. Ya sabía que era de "mala" educación preguntar si podría poner música en un carro ajeno a un chico que apenas conoces, y que la primera vez que te llevo a tu casa te quedaste dormida. ¡Pero es que estaba aburrida!

-hmp…adelante-.

-gracias-. Dio una sonrisa como respuesta. Estiro su mano hacia el radio del automóvil y lo encendió.

Click…nada

Click…nada.

¿Pues qué música inundaba en este mundo? Bueno, ella no odia los otros géneros de música… ¡pero le enfadaban! Los corridos…no eran su estilo… pop…no era fanática… bueno, tendría que buscar algo que le…

-¡AAAAA!-.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?!-. Pregunto Neji preocupado. ¿Por qué tenía que andar gritando?

-¡esa canción me encanta!-.

-son los… ¿Rolling Stones?-. Pregunto Neji alzando una ceja un tanto perplejo, mientras que aun manejaba por el recorrido a la casa de la castaña… ¿pero le gustaban los Rolling Stones?

-siiii… me gustan mucho. Bueno, no sabré mucho de ellos… ¡pero esta canción me gusta mucho!-. dijo emocionada mientras empezaba a cantar:

_I can't get no. oh, no, no, no. hey, hey, hey  
That's what I say  
I can't get no satisfaction, I can't get no satisfaction  
'cause I try and I try and I try and I try  
I can't get no, I can't get no…_

_(no puedo obtener ninguna satisfacción  
no puedo obtener ninguna satisfacción  
porque intento, y yo intento, y yo intento, y yo intento  
no puedo obtener ninguna, no puedo obtener ninguna)_

-¿satisfaction?-. Pregunto Neji después de vario tiempo de ver a su acompáñate cantar graciosamente. El solo le dedico miradas curiosas, burlonas. Y más con esos gestos que hacía, el se sentía… bien.

-¡sí! ¿Cómo sabes? ¿Te gusta verda?-. Le pregunto la castaña mirándole con una mirada acusadora, mientras elevaba una ceja.

-pues no lo niego-. Dijo simplemente el Hyuga mientras que aun tenía plasmada la mirada en la carretera. Bueno, si le gustaba ese tipo de música, para que negarlo. Aunque casi nunca mencionaba que música le gustaba, nadie le preguntaba, a nadie le interesaba.

-¿y qué música te gusta?-. Pregunto la castaña dando una sonrisa interesada. ¿Por qué le preguntaba?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-.

-pues… no tengo nada que hacer-. Respondió con su misma sonrisa algo burlona de sí misma. Pues sí, no tenían nada que hacer.

-el rock, ska, música clásica, algo de esos estilos…-.

-¡WOOW! Eres uno de los míos-. Sonriendo, teniendo su mirada en la ventanilla.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-. Pregunto alzando una ceja mientras lazaba rápidas miradas a su acompañante.

-pues casi tenemos los mismos gustos de música… ja! Qué bien-.

-hmp-.

Desde ese momento no salieron palabras de sus gargantas, todo se reino en silencio. Solo el sonido del aire restregando las ventanas del automóvil. Solo ver los semáforos de la carretera.

Neji seguía manejando, observando a su alrededor, observando a la chica de alado. Se sentía raro, no sabía el porqué. Tener alguien a tu lado, y por segunda ocasión, era extraño, pero no incomodo.

Volvió a voltear a su lado derecho, todavía estaba su compañera, tiritando una canción nueva que acababan de poner en la radio, fingiendo tocar la batería, era una chica extraña, pero eso le gustaba, lo diferente, lo extraño.

Llegaron… al fin, después de vario tiempo con solo la radio de esencia en el momento.

-bueno Neji…Muchas gracias por traerme, je, creo que ahorita me preparare y…-.

No estaba concentrado en sus palabras, no estaba concentrado en nada, nada más ver mover sus labios sin escuchar una palabra de ellos. Se los quedo viendo fijamente…detalladamente. Rosas, de un sabor que…

-Neji… ¿estás bien o …-.

La beso, ya no podía mas, solamente la beso.

Tenten abrió los ojos de par en par, pero al poco momento, los cerro lentamente, dejándose llevar por aquel tacto. Por un momento no estaba segura, pero sentir la lengua de su compañero dentro de su cavidad… ¡por Dios! ¿Por qué tenía que besar así? Nunca había recibido un beso tan excitante. Ambas lenguas danzaban una junto con la otra, dándose el sabor, la dulce delicia que tanto tiempo no habían probado. No habían saboreado.

Neji se alejo rápidamente después de varios segundos. Solo la observo, directamente. Los sabios de la castana sabían…mejor de lo que imaginaba, pero simplemente…estaba mal lo que hizo…muy mal.

-Tenten, perdón, no quise…-.

-no te preocupes, tómalo como agradecimiento por traerme a casa-. Respondió rápidamente la de ojos marrones, tomo su mochila de la parte trasera del asiento, y trato de salir rápidamente del auto, pero una mano la detuvo, agarrando su muñeca, deteniendo su partida.

-Tenten, yo nunca dije eso. Solo fue…-.

-solo fue un error. Gracias por traerme Neji, adiós-. Se soltó de su agarre, lo miro por varios segundos y se fue. Simplemente se fue. ¿No sintió nada por aquel toque? ¿Por aquel beso?

¿Nada?

Neji tomo su cabeza con ambas manos. Desesperado, aturdido, esa era su sensación, ¿Por qué diablos beso a Tenten de esa manera? Bien sabía que no estaba sola…estaba con Kankuro, con su novio. ¿Pero entonces que rayos pasaba? ¿Qué rayos sentía?

-_maldita sea… que me has hecho Tenten-._

_

* * *

_

-¿y cómo te fue en las ventas de hoy?-.

-hmp, normal-. Respondió desinteresadamente el pelinegro. ¡Vaya! Si que era difícil tratarlo o sacarle platica a su vecino de ventas. Pero bueno, ya casi llegaban a su casa.  
Pero antes, un sonido reino el lugar, y claramente era un celular. Sasuke se detuvo en un semáforo y contesto. ¡Rayos! Hoy no tenía ganas de andar contestando llamadas.

Observo la pantalla… que molestia.

-¿Qué paso Karin?-. Pregunto de mala manera. No tenía ganas de andar atendiendo llamadas… y mucho menos a ella.- ¿me necesitas?... no puedo, estoy ocupado… no, adiós-. Corto la llamada, guardo su celular de nuevo. Y puso de nuevo en marcha su auto.

-Sasuke, si quieres, puedes dejarme aquí y puedes ir con…-.

-no era nada… olvidalo-.

-pero Sasuke, oi que te necesita y…-.

-no es importante, olvidalo...-.

-de…de acuerdo-.

Después de vario transcurso sin ni siquiera una palabra en el aire, llegaron al gran edificio donde vivía la pelirrosa. Sakura tomo sus cosas de la parte trasera del auto y…

-espera, te acompañaré a tu departamento-. Dijo simplemente mientras la observaba y salió del su automóvil.

-Sasuke, espera, no es necesario, ya llegamos y yo puedo irme a mí…-.

-te acompañaré-. Tomo la mochila de la espalda de su acompáñate y camino directo al edificio.

-que… ¿te quedaras allí o vendrás de una vez?-. Pregunto el Uchiha mientras la observaba burlonamente con una ceja alzada, tan irónico.

-per…perdón, ya voy-. ¿Por qué Sasuke tiene que acompañarle? Eso ya no era necesario. Tomó paso rápido hacia el Uchiha para poder llegar a su departamento y así ambos subieron escaleras juntos, a paso lento.

¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué todo tenía que estar tan oscuro? ¡¿Ni siquiera unas simples lámparas pueden poner?! Ja! Maldito portero del edificio, que buen trabajo hacia, si claro. ¿Entonces como la otra vez no se cayó? Simple, ¡las lámparas si funcionaban! Y ahora ya valieron mierda.

-¡ash! ¿Que ni siquiera unas lámparas nuevas pueden poner? ¿Qué no se dan cuenta que alguien puede… ¡haaai!-. Un buen trancazo que se daría en las rodillas o en la cara, un buen morete que tendría en las piernas, ya no podría usar faldas cómodamente. Pero no, ese golpe nunca llego, abrió los ojos lentamente, y lo único que vio, fueron unas pupilas negras observándola…tan cerca, tan solo a varios milímetros de su rostro. El sonrojo invadió su cara, Sasuke…Sasuke estaba tan cerca de ella, podía sentir su respiración agitada. Su corazón estaba agitado…muy agitado.

-¿estas bien?-. Pregunto Sasuke con su misma voz ronca. Aun con su mirada en ella. No se había dando cuenta que tenía unos ojos verdes. Un pequeño lunar cerca de sus ojos, se veía…lindo… ¿lindo?

-s…si, gra…gracias-. Se puso de nuevo en pie, pero algo torpe. ¿Por qué tenía que sonrojarse justamente en ese momento? Gracias a Dios que estaba todo oscuro, ufff… que bueno, ¿imagina que la viera toda roja?

-vamos, agarra mi mano para que no te tropieces de nuevo-. Sasuke tomo la mano de Sakura lentamente, volvieron a subir los escalones faltantes.

-Sa…Sasuke, no tienes que tomarme las manos-. Ui, estaba agradecida por una parte que no hayan puesto las lámparas.

-hmp, una persona suele caerse dos veces al mismo intento-.

-está bien pero no tienes que… ¿me estas llamando torpe?-.

-hmp, molesta-.

-hmp-. Sasuke sonrió de lado, le agradaba hacerla enojar, de verla como una niña caprichosa, se veía bastante…inocente.

-Sa…sasuke, ya puedes soltarme-. Hablo Sakura después de varios segundos. ¿Ya habían llegado al departamento de Sakura?

-hmp-. Sasuke la soltó lentamente, viendo ambas separarse. Se sentía raro…pero no quería soltar aquella mano.

-bu…bueno, muchas gracias por traerme Sasuke, para la próxima creo que sería correcto irme más temprano para…-.

-para la próxima vez yo te traeré, no quiero que te vengas sola… ¿de acuerdo?-. Dijo seriamente el Uchiha mientras la observaba directamente a sus ojos verdes. ¿Cómo que él la traerá? … ¿a su departamento?

-¿Qué?! Sasuke… no es necesario, eso ya es mucho y no creo que…-.

-ya oíste… a partir de mañana yo te traeré a tu casa… ¿de acuerdo?-. Esto sonó más como…una orden. Sakura estaba dudosa al contestar. Ósea ¿Cómo que Sasuke la traerá a su casa? ¿Qué le dirá a Sai? Iba a contestarle que no, pero al ver su rostro.

Tan seguro, tan duro, tan seco…

-es…está bien Sasuke, pe…pero creo que me meteré en problemas…-. Esto último lo susurro bajando el rostro lentamente. Si su mama la viera, o si Sai se enterara, no quería terminar… no quería meterse en problemas, pero no le molestaba que Sasuke la trajera a su casa…todos los días.

Sasuke la miro fijamente. Sus ojos, sus mejillas sonrojadas, su respitacion entre cortada, sus labios rosados. Sus delicados y rosados labios.

-Sakura… su nombre con su voz ronca...qué bien se escuchaba saliendo de su garganta. Sasuke lentamente coloco su mano en la barbilla de la pelirrosa, levantando lentamente su rostro, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-Sa…Sasuke…que…que haces, esto no es…-.

-shhh…-. Lentamente, succionando el aire, el oxigeno que quedaba entre los dos, se acerco a su boca, teniendo la mirada en aquellos labios rosados, acabando la distancia entre las dos esencias…

La beso. Succionando, probando aquel delirio de sabor, imaginándose la sensación de su boca, de sus labios.

Sakura no supo qué hacer, si corresponder o no, ella ya tenía novio, y pensaba que Sasuke también, ¡pero es que besaba tan bien!

Lentamente Sasuke coloco sus manos en la cadera de la chica pelirrosa, acercándose más a ella, teniendo control de la situación. Introdujo su lengua en la cavidad de ella, haciendo el beso más profundo, más excitante.

Tranquilamente Sakura llevaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello del pelinegro, tratando de estar juntos lo más posible, pero se detuvo, esto no podría continuar…estaba mal. Se separo lentamente, fue doloroso para ella dejar aquel toque de labios, pero todo era incorrecto, ella tenía a Sai, y de seguro él a…esa tal Karin.

-nos vemos Sasuke, gracias-. Lo dijo tan dolorosamente, tan lento, y al momento de dejar el toque de sentir el calor de el, entro a su casa rápidamente, no tenía el valor de verlo a los ojos.

-Sakura, espera, no quise…-.

Se cerró la puerta al golpe. Demasiado tarde.

Observo la puerta, el número del departamento "10B". ¿Cómo diablos se atrevió a besarla? Pero al ver sus labios, sintiendo su aroma, no tuvo otra opción.  
Se encamino a su carro, escalón por escalón, no le importaba si se caía, solo quería llega a su casa a tumbarse en la cama.

Quito la alarma y se introdujo dentro de su mercedes oscuro. Se quedo unos momentos, pensando la situación ¿Qué diablos había echo?

Paso sus manos por su cabellera oscura a forma de desesperación. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

_-maldita sea…que me has hecho Sakura-._

* * *

kyaaaaaa!! que les parecioo!!?

bueno, no jue lo mejor, pero tratare de mejorar, de los herrores se aprende n.n

Bueno, muchas gracias a todos los que me dejan un pequenio mensaje. Y bueno, este dia estuvo un poco triste. Se murio un tio mio y me tuve que enterar por un mensaje del myspace, y tambien, se murio el papa de mi nana que ha sido ella como mi 2da mama, uii! me senti depre, pero bueno, asi llegan los golpes de la vida.

Muchos besotes y cuidenseee!!! muaks!! y gracias por leer este insignificate fic ja! muaks! hasta prontoo!! n.n

* * *

_**Alguna amenaza de muerte?? n.n**_


End file.
